50 sombras de perversion
by BellaGreyHerondale
Summary: Tres...El no me conviene. Dos...Una parte de mi dice que salga corriendo Uno...Pero esos ojos hacen que quiera probar mas. ¿Que pasara cuando llegue a cero? -Esto debería estar prohibido.-Digo en un jadeo. -El placer no se prohíbe, Isabella.-Dice y besa mi cuello.-Pero si lo esta, eso hace que te desee mas.
1. 50 sombras de Perversion (Aclaraciones)

Chicas, los capítulos de esta historia están en edición. Si tienen dudas por favor comuníquense conmigo y voy a hacer unas claraciones:

-No plagie 50 sombras de Grey, tal cual está en el libro. Si está basada en ella, pero le cambie varias cosas. Aclare porque idea me entro, porque he leído historias en donde son amigas y en mi opinión parecen más hermanas.

-Si no te gusta y quieres opinar: No insultes, no digas que no lo volverás a leer.

-Les agradecería que dejaran un comentario con sus opiniones en cada capítulo. Que contesten preguntas que les hago (Esto me sirve para saber sus opiniones).

Y unas cuantas cosas mas...

¿Les gustaría saber el soundtrack?

¿Conocer el look de Bella?

¿Imagenes de cada capitulo?

Bueno eso es todo. Muchas gracias por leer.


	2. Inicio

Título: 50 Sombras de Perversión

Autora: BellaGreyHerondale

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no que le pertenecen a la maravillosa E.L James y a la original Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos.

Summary: Tres...Él no me conviene. Dos...Una parte de mi dice que salga corriendo Uno...Pero esos ojos hacen que quiera probar más. ¿Que pasara cuando llegue a cero? -Esto debería estar prohibido.-Digo en un jadeo. -El placer no se prohíbe, Isabella.-Dice y besa mi cuello.-Pero si lo está, eso hace que te desee más.

Aviso: Las palabras que estén subrayadasserán mensajes (Whatsapp, Facebook y Correo). Las palabras con **negritas **sean pensamientos con su subconsciente y diosa interna. Las que estén _ladeadas_ serán recuerdos.

.

**Capítulo beteado por Mónica León, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

**www facebook com/ groups/ elite. Fanfiction**

**Capítulo 1**

**La Entrevista**

**POV Bella.**

—Ana, ¿de verdad no podrás? —le preguntó Kate a Anastasia.

—No, no podré. Tengo una entrevista en una editorial.

Kate tenía una entrevista con Christian Grey, el problema era que precisamente ese día amaneció fatal. Le había pedido el favor a Ana, pero ella tenía estaría ocupada.

—Bueno, Kate me voy. —Le dio un beso en la frente a Kate—. Cuídate, te quiero. Regresaré las cinco de la tarde, ni un minuto más. —Anastasia era mi hermana mayor. Ella tenía 21 y yo 17.

—Sí, mamá. —Ella le dio un codazo—. Es broma, Ana. Sabes que siempre llego a la hora que dices. —Le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, le dio un beso en la frente y salió de casa.

Me fui a mi cuarto a arreglarme para el colegio. Me coloqué mi falda negra, mis medias negras con diseño, mi blusa blanca, un suéter beige y una diadema amarilla. Dejé mi cabello suelto y me calcé mis zapatos negros de tacón. Salí de mi habitación rumbo a la sala y allí se encontraba Kate hablando por teléfono.

—Por favor, señorita, dígale al señor Grey que no podré ir a nuestra cita el día de hoy —dijo y no supe qué le dijeron que su ceño se contrajo—, pero necesito esta entrevista… —Levantó su vista hacia mí—. Estaré ahí puntual. —Colgó el teléfono y me volteó a ver, sonriendo.

Yo tomé mi chaqueta negra y le sonreí de igual forma.

—Bella, sabes que te quiero mucho, ¿verdad? —Esa sonrisa era porque quería algo. Asentí sin saber—. ¿Podrías ir tú a la entrevista con el señor Grey? —Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

—El colegio —susurré—. Si falto, Ana me matará, sabes que no puedo faltar.

—Si les digo que tienes un compromiso, aceptarán. Además, irás a hacer la entrevista para la ceremonia de clausura —me dijo y me puse a pensar en ello—. Bella, ayúdame, por favor. Ya pedí otra fecha, pero estará muy ocupado esta semana y la próxima es la clausura. Te prometo que es el único favor que te pediré. —Me rogó y yo asentí sin estar muy segura.

—Está bien. Préstame tu auto para llegar más rápido —le dije y estiré la mano. Ella se levantó y me dio un cuaderno en donde tenía escritas las preguntas, una grabadora, las llaves de su auto y mi chaqueta azul francés—. Me voy.

Bajé por las escaleras a toda velocidad y me dirigí al Ferrari de Kate, coloqué las cosas en el asiento del copiloto y arranqué el automóvil.

Medité lo que ocurriría en unas cuantas horas. Conocería a Christian Grey y le haría una entrevista. Estaba tan nerviosa porque no sabía absolutamente nada de él, ni siquiera la ubicación de su empresa, yo solo seguía las instrucciones que dictaba el GPS. La empresa se encontraba en Seattle, eran las ocho de la mañana y la cita a las 12 del día. De Portland a Seattle eran cinco horas y yo tenía que recorrer la distancia en menos de cuatro horas para poder estar puntual.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Steele May, soy hija de Ray Steele y Clara May. Tengo una hermana llamada Anastasia. Es mayor que yo por tres años. En realidad, era mi media hermana, pero nos queríamos como si fuésemos hermanas de ambos lados. Físicamente me parecía a mi tía Reneé, (hermana de mi papá) pero con los ojos de mi madre; de un intenso azul, y emocionalmente era como mi papá. Casi no hablaba, no me gustaba platicar con las personas y era muy tímida. Los que no me conocían pensarían que era una sumisa, pero en realidad no, no me gustaba la sumisión. Yo seguía mis propias órdenes. Era un alma libre.

Sabía tocar el piano y el violín. Cuando mis padres se separaron yo tenía 13 años. Ana y yo nos fuimos con Ray. Mi padre me envió a clases de piano y en la escuela a la que asistíamos, el violín era obligatorio. Ana dejó de ir a escuelas caras cuando cumplió los 15. Le dijo a mi padre que ahorrara el dinero que invertiría en ella para pagarme una de las mejores escuelas de Portland, así que Ana decidió ir a escuelas no tan caras, y como eran tan inteligente le dieron una beca completa. Vivía yendo al colegio, a clases de danza y demás cosas. Mis padres eran los únicos que podían decirme qué hacer y obviamente, Anastasia. Nunca había seguido las órdenes de otras personas.

Llegué a Grey Holdings Enterprises Inc y estacioné el automóvil. Me bajé y tomé la grabadora, la libreta de Kate, mi celular y mi libro. Al ver la hora salí disparada hacia la entrada de la empresa, encontrándome con una chica rubia.

—Disculpe, vengo a la cita con el señor Grey. —Ella evaluó mi atuendo.

Lucía demasiado colegiala entre todas esas personas. Llevaban trajes caros, viéndose muy profesionales, mientras que yo llevaba el uniforme de mi escuela.

—¿Es usted la señorita Kavanagh? —me preguntó y yo negué.

—Soy Isabella Steele. La señorita Kavanagh no ha podido venir por problemas de salud y me ha enviado a mí en su lugar. —Ella asintió y me tendió un carnet.

—Puede subir al ascensor. Piso 20. —Le dediqué una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Caminé hasta el elevador y me subí en él. Mis manos no tardaron en empezar a sudar.

«Cálmate Isabella, es solo una entrevista para el periódico», me dije mentalmente. «Solo unas cuantas preguntas y todo esto habrá acabado». El ascensor llegó al último piso y yo salí temblando.

Hay una silla detrás del escritorio color plateado y una chica en ella. Al verme, se levantó de su asiento.

—¿Su nombre? —me dijo.

—Isabella Steele, vengo de parte de la señorita Kavanagh.—le informé y ella asintió.

—Un momento, por favor.

Esperé tímidamente delante de ella. Vi la ropa que traía puesta. Sabía que tenía que haberme vestido mejor, pero no pensé que Kate me pediría esto. De haberlo sabido, me hubiese puesto una de las faldas que tenía y arreglado mejor el cabello en vez de sostenerlo con una simple diadema amarilla. Pasé el mechón de cabello que se habìa soltado de mi "peinado" detrás de mi oreja.

—Ya confirmé la cita con la señorita Kavanagh —dijo y en eso entró otra rubia.

En un momento había conocido a tres rubias. La primera rubia fue la que me recibió y la segunda era la secretaria. A la nueva decido colocarle la número tres.

—Señorita Steele, ¿le han ofrecido algo de tomar? —me preguntó esta.

—Uhm… No, nada. —No sabía si mi comentario pondría en problemas a la rubia número dos, ya que la rubia tres le lanzó una mirada molesta.

—¿Qué le puedo ofrecer? ¿Refresco, café, un vaso de agua? —me preguntó y yo observé su atuendo. Todas esas rubias tenían una impecable imagen.

—Un vaso con agua, por favor —pedí y ella volteó a ver a la rubia número dos.

—Olivia, traéle un vaso con agua a la señorita Steele.

La chica salió corriendo y entró a una puerta que se encontraba al otro lado del vestíbulo.

—Lamento lo ocurrido. Olivia es nueva y se está acoplando a su trabajo. Le ruego que me perdone. Tome asiento, por favor. el sel vest mejor el cabá en cinco minutos. Por favor, deme su chaqueta.

Se la di y en ese momento llegó Olivia con un vaso de agua helada y me lo dio.

La rubia número dos se dirigió al mostrador, la rubia número tres al escritorio en donde estaba la rubia dos anteriormente. Ambas continuaron trabajando.

Pienso en que quizás el seen que quiztorio en donde estaba la rubia numero dos antes. Ambas contin lo da.á legal, la puerta de despacho se abrió y salió un afroamericano alto y atractivo, cabello oscuro y rizado, elegantemente vestido. Sentí que era la única que iba con uniforme a esa empresa. Se volvió hacia la puerta.

—Grey, ¿jugaremos golf esta semana?

No escuché respuesta alguna. El afroamericano al verme, sonrió. Cuando lo hizo, las comisuras de sus labios se arrugaron. La rubia número dos, llamada Olivia, se levantó de un salto y corrió a llamar al ascensor. Parecía estar más nerviosa que yo destaca en dar saltos de la silla.

—Buenas tardes, señoritas —dijo el afroamericano, metiéndose en el ascensor.

—El señor Grey la verá ahora, señorita Steele. Puede pasar —me indicó la rubia número dos.

—Gracias —susurré y me levanté del asiento.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta y no sabía si tocar o solo entrar.

—Entre sin llamar, el seta y no s saltos de la silá —me dijo y yo asentí.

—Gracias.

Empujé la puerta y tropecé con ambos pies. Caí al suelo de rodillas, sobre mis manos y con la mirada gacha. Se escucharon unas pisadas y al levantar la mirada, me encontré con su mirada

—Señorita Kavanagh. —Le tomé la mano y él me ayudó a levantarme—. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Yo sonreí.

—Por supuesto, ya estoy acostumbrada.

El me observó serio, como si hubiese soltado un mal chiste. De hecho, lo era. Aunque técnicamente era la verdad, siempre me sucedían esas cosas. Ana decía que no había servido de nada tomar tantas clases de deporte si era pésima en el equilibrio.

—Disculpe, señor Grey, siempre soy muy torpe. —Él me soltó la mano y yo afirmé el agarre en mi libro, el cuaderno y la grabadora que me ha dado Kate.

—Señorita Kavanagh. Tome asiento, por favor. —Apartó la silla que se encontraba delante de su escritorio y avancé con pasos torpes hasta esta.

Me senté en ella y él rodeó su escritorio.

—Señor Grey, no soy Kate… Katherine, la señorita Kavanagh, no pudo venir. Soy Isabella Steele. —Al mencionar mi apellido, sus ojos se iluminaron.

—¿Es pariente de Anastasia Steele? —cuestionó y yo asentí.

—Es mi hermana mayor —respondí en un susurro.

Él me miró con inquietud. Yo le devolví la mirada.

—Y, ¿a qué has venido Isabella? —preguntó y yo rodé los ojos.

«¿Qué parte de que venía de parte de Kate no entendía esa gente?», pensé y reí por mis ocurrencias. Al verlo, noté que me veía con ímpetu. Yo bajé la mirada, avergonzada.

—¿No va a contestar? —preguntó y yo lo miré fijamente. Me observó a los ojos y luego a los labios. Me estaba mordiendo el labio.

—Perdón, señor Grey, pero como le he dicho a sus empleadas, vine de parte de la señorita Kavanagh. Ella amaneció muy enferma el día de hoy y mi hermana no pudo venir. Falté al colegio para venir hacerle esta entrevista que quisiera comenzar ya. —No lo dejé responder y le solté la primera pregunta—. Es usted muy joven, y era más joven cuando alcanzó la cima en el mundo empresarial. ¿A que se debe su éxito, señor Grey? —El me contempló con una ceja alzada. Parecía enojado.

—Siempre he sido una buena persona con los más necesitados y tengo una gran intuición para saber qué es lo que desean las demás personas.

—¿A qué edad fue adoptado? —pregunté y coloqué la grabadora a la altura de su boca.

—Creo que todo el mundo sabe eso. —Yo negué y él sonrió—. Isabella, me sorprendes. Tu hermana sabe esos datos sobre mí y que tú no los sepas es fascinante en verdad.

—Lo siento, señor Grey, no me di la tarea de investigar. De hecho, no sabía quién era usted hasta hace unas horas. Lo único que sé es que es un empresario llamado Christian Grey. —Me ojeó entre enojado y divertido.

—¿No soy un tema de su interés, Isabella? —me preguntó con voz demandante.

—No, señor, no lo es. Y solo investigo cosas que me interesen. —Él apretó sus puños sobre la mesa—. ¿Está trabajando en un nuevo proyecto que ayude a los pobres?

Él inhala antes de contestar.

—Por supuesto. Como he dicho antes soy una persona muy buena y me gusta donar dinero a los más necesitados, es un tema que este mundo debe observar con lupa. No importa el precio que tenga que pagar para ayudarlos, con el simple hecho de saber que hago algo por ellos, me hace sentir bien. Además, me ayuda a ir muy bien en los negocios.

—Claro. ¿En la compra y venta de empresas? —Eso lo sorprendió. Tal vez sí investigué un poco.

—Punto a su favor, Isabella, pero no solo me dedico a eso. No compro empresas que estén en buena condición, solo las que se están hundiendo o están a punto de caer en bancarrota. —Lo miro y siento que esconde algo—. Y cuando no es así, exploto todo lo que pueda de la empresa y después...

—La vende al mejor postor.

Él levantó una de sus cejas.

—Exacto, señorita. Soy bueno en lo que hago, en lo que le enseño a las personas, y soy aún mejor en lo que no enseño. —Escruta mi cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies—. Y eso hace que sea uno de los empresarios con mayor poder en este tipo de negocios.

—O quizás solo ha tenido suerte. —Cállate, Isabella, dice mi lado racional, pero mi lengua parece moverse por sí sola.—Es usted un maniático del control, señor Grey —dije, completamente seria.

Él me volvió a observar con una ceja alzada. Lo miré de la misma manera. Es como si supiera que su segundo nombre es Control. Su apariencia lo decía por todos lados. Imaginaba que le gustaría controlar mi boca aquí y ahora.

—Me gusta controlar todo lo que esta a mi alrededor, Isabella.—Eso parecía una indirecta por lo que mis ojos se abrieron como platos y me sonrojé furiosamente mientras mordía mi labio.

Él apartó la mirada rápidamente, concentrándose en mis manos que jugaban con la pequeña grabadora.

—Su vida es monótona y lo monótono es, en cierto punto, aburrido.

—Bueno, Isabella, he nacido para tomar el control, y, como ya le dije, controlo todo lo que esta a mi poder. Desde una simple pluma hasta más de cuarenta mil empleados. Eso me otorga poder y ese poder lo tengo que controlar. No puedo dejar de trabajar, simplemente no es correcto. Manejo muchas empresas en Estados Unidos y una parte en Europa. No sería adecuado que yo decidiese dejar de trabajar y vender mis empresas. Más de la mitad de mis trabajadores tienen hipotecas, por lo cual mi empresa es su sustento y si ese sustento cae, pierden su casa. —Su voz sonaba molesta y sabía que había logrado enojarlo. Decidí que era momento de apaciguar las aguas y aparté la vista y para la siguiente pregunta.

—Aparte del trabajo, ¿tiene otros intereses? —Él se levantó de su escritorio y dio una vuelta hasta quedar frente a mí.

—Los tengo. —Me puse roja. Consiguió lo que quería. Me ha hecho sonrojar y sentir que vuelo—. Me interesan cosas divertidas, Isabella, muy divertidas.

Sentí el doble sentido de sus palabras.

—¿Qué hace pare relajarse? —pregunté.

—Me gusta construir, me gusta saber cómo están conformadas las cosas a mi alrededor. Los aeroplanos son una de las cosas que más me gustan y me fascinan los barcos. —Parecóa que se ablandaba en ese término.

—Parece que el que habla ahora es su corazón y no la razón ni la lógica —dije suavemente.

Él me miró como diciéndome que no tenía corazón.

—Tal vez, pero los que me conocen dirían que no tengo corazón. —Me sorprendí por su seriedad al decirlo.

—¿Por qué lo dirían? —pregunté, interesada en el tema.

—Me conocen demasiado bien.

—Creo que en sí nadie conocía demasiado bien al señor Grey, ni siquiera su propia familia. Imaginaba que era un hombre que ocultaba muchas sombras.

—Isabella. —Me sorprendí al ver que había pensado lo último en voz alta—. Siguiente pregunta. —Cambió de tema apresuradamente.

—¿Sus amigos dirían que es una persona fácil de tratar? —Me vio con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Soy una persona muy reservada, Isabella. No suelo hacer este tipo de entrevistas —dijo serio de nuevo—. Hago lo posible para mantener mi privacidad.

—¿Y por qué aceptó esta? —«Contrólate, Isabella, no lo hagas perder el control».

—Soy mecenas de la universidad y su bachillerato, y, además, por más que lo intentase, no podría sacarme de encima a la señorita Kavanagh. No dejaba de fastidar mis relaciones públicas y admiro esa tenacidad.

Cambia el tema, idiota, dice mi lado razón. Te estás saliendo de contexto.

—También invierte en tecnología agrícola, ¿por qué le interesa ese ámbito?

—El dinero no se come, Isabella, y hay demasiada gente en el mundo que no tiene para comer —me miró con cara de póquer.

—Suena muy filantrópico. ¿Su pasión es la idea de mejorar al mundo? —lo observé con curiosidad, aunque ya me había dicho que eso le hacía sentir bien. Quería saber más de este enigma que tenía delante. Era imposible nunca hablase de su vida pública.

—Es un buen negocio. —Se encogió de hombros. Estaba aburrido—. Ya se lo había explicado, Isabella.

Detestaba que me llamasen por mi nombre completo, pero no podía hacer nada.

—¿Tiene usted una filosofía? Y si la tiene, ¿en qué consiste?

—No tengo una filosofía como tal. Quizá un principio que me guía... De Carnegier. _"Un hombre que consigue adueñarse absolutamente de su mente, puede adueñarse de cualquier otra cosa para la que esté__legalmente autorizado"_. Soy muy tenaz, ya se lo he dicho. Me gusta tener el control de mí mismo... Y de que me rodean.

—Desea poseer todo lo que lo rodea. —No era una pregunta.

—Deseo poder merecer poseer todo lo que me rodea, sí. —Yo me mordí el labio.

—Usted parece el paradigma del consumidor —dije desaprobatoriamente. Me estaba comportando de una manera impropia, como la de una niña mimada—. En su opinión, ¿qué es lo que mueve la economía americana?

—El consumo del producto. Y no solo la de América, sino la del mundo entero —contestó dejando el jugueteo atrás—.Todo el mundo lo sabe. —Me arrepentía de haber hecho esa pregunta, era demasiado tonta. Obviamente lo sabía, pero era lo que Kate iba a preguntarle. No podía cambiar eso.

—Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por su trabajo.

¿Afirmaciónón o pregunta? Afirmación. Mierda. Cómo podía cometer tantos errores tan temprano. Eso me pasaba por no desayunar.

—Eso parece una afirmación, no una pregunta —dijo serio.

Me sonrojé y mordí de nuevo mi labio. Pedí disculpas y rectifiqué.

—¿Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por su trabajo?

—Tengo familia. Un hermano, una hermana y unos padres que me quieren. No es de mi interés ampliar mi familia.

—¿Es usted homosexual, señor Grey?

¡ISABELLA! gritó mi lado racional y se puso sus lentes de media luna. Tonta, ¿no sabes leer?

Me puse roja y vi su rostro, lívido por el enfado. Abrí la boca, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella.

—No, Isabella, no soy gay.

Dijo mi nombre como si lo estuviera acariciando. Levantó las cejas, pero su expresión no cambió. Era impasible.

—Perdón. Está... Bueno, está aquí escrito. —Me coloqué un mechón detrás de la oreja nerviosamente.

Me cuestionó si las preguntas eran mías y negué.

—Ya se lo dije, señor, estas preguntas son de la señorita Kavanagh y yo no sabía que haría la entrevista. Ella amaneció enferma y... —Parecía bipolar. Hacía apenas cinco minutos lo estaba retando y ahora era sumisa.

—¿Son compañeras de facultad?

—Somos compañeras de departamento junto con Ana.

—¿Se ofreció usted para hacer esta entrevista? —Negué—. ¿Que pasó, Isabella? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?

—Es que es vergonzoso. No debería estar aquí, pero Ana tuvo una entrevista de trabajo y yo era la única libre. Kate, técnicamente, me obligó. Ana le había dicho que ni se le ocurriera enviarme a mí, por que usted... —Mordí mi lengua rápidamente.

Antes de que él hablase, abrieron la puerta. Era una de las rubias.

—Disculpe, señor Grey, pero su próxima junta es en menos de dos minutos —dijo con pena.

—No hemos terminado, Andrea. Cancela mi próxima cita, por favor.

Andrea se quedó allí unos segundos y observó al señor Grey durante unos segundos con su boca abierta. Volteé a ver el rostro del hombre y este le hizo una seña, indicándole que se fuera. Andrea se puso color escarlata y se retiró.

—¿En dónde nos quedamos? —Yo lo miré y negué con la cabeza. Quería saber mas de mí, lo presentía.

—No interrumpiré sus obligaciones, señor Grey —dije, levantándome de la silla.

Se opuso y me hizo un gesto para que me sentase. Obedecí con la cabeza gacha en todo momento.

—Quiero saber de usted. Es lo justo, después de preguntarme si era gay. —Me puse roja por la vergüenza.

—No hay mucho que saber. —Levanté la mirada y él colocó un dedo en sus labios. Mi mirada se dirigió hacia ellos—. Es decir, míreme.

Mordí mi labio al ver el suyo y aparté la mirada cuando le baja su mano.

—Lo hago. ¿En donde hará las prácticas cuando se gradúe? Mejor dicho, ¿qué va a estudiar?

—No lo he pensado mucho, aunque estoy entre tres: Literatura, Contabilidad o algo de la Industria Empresarial. —Sus ojos brillan al decir las últimas dos.

—Aquí tenemos un excelente programas de prácticas —dijo y me mordí el labio.

—Eso estaría bien, porque cuando vi empresas con los mejores programas de prácticas, la suya apareció junto con la de Cullen Corp.

—Muchas gracias, pero ya he pensado en el grupo corporativo de Cullen Corp. —Su semblante cambió—. Pero lo tendré en cuenta, aunque no creo que encaje aquí.

Sus ojos me miraron curiosos.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

—¿No es obvio?

—Para mí no.

Su respuesta me hizo saber que ya quería irme. Guardé todo en mi bolsa y me levanté con él imitando mi acción.

—¿Quisiera un paseo por las instalaciones? —preguntó.

—No, gracias. Sería inoportuno desviarlo de sus asuntos.

—¿Preguntó todo lo que necesitaba?

—Sí, señor. —Me sonrió.

—Dudo que pueda hacer que se quede. —Vio por la ventana. Estaba lloviendo a cántaros—. ¿Manejará hasta Vacouver? —Asentí, preocupada por la lluvia. No había traído paraguas—. Maneje con cuidado —dijo y estiró su mano. La tomé y la aparté rápidamente, girando para poder salir y encontrándome con unos cuadros muy bonitos.

Le hice una seña para saber si podía acercarme y él asintió.

—¿Son de Trouton? —Sonrió, imagino que complacido por mi conocimiento en el arte.

—Elevan lo cotidiano a la categoría de extraordinario —dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Gracias por la entrevista, señor Grey.

—El placer ha sido mío. La próxima vez que nos veamos será en la ceremonia de graduación. —Asentí y di media vuelta, camino a la entrada—. La acompañaré. —Escuché sus pisadas detrás de mí—. Pase con buen pie la puerta señorita.

Yo me sonrojé y me encogí.

—Muy amable. Lo tendré encuentra señor. —Abrió la puerta y salimos. Ambos teníamos unas sonrisas en el rostro. Andrea y Olivia nos vieron con los ojos abiertos, como si el señor Grey nunca acompañase a nadie.

Mi teléfono sonó y lo saqué de la bolsa y vi que se trataba de Ana.

—Perdone. —Me alejé unos pasos y contesté—. Ana...

Ella no me dejó hablar.

—¿Dónde estás? Me llamaron del colegio. Dijeron que te dejaron faltar porque era un asunto para el colegio. ¿A dónde fuiste?

—¿Trajo abrigo, Isabella? —preguntó Grey, antes de que pudiese contestar a Ana.

—Sí, señor Grey. —Escuché una exclamación del otro lado.

—¿Fuiste a la entrevista? Le dije a Kate que no te enviara, que Grey era...

—Ana, ya sé. No te preocupes ya he terminado la entrevista. Todos estamos bien. —Ella se tranquilizó—.Te quiero, hablamos al rato.

Le colgué y me giré hacia Grey. Me tendió mi abrigo, acercándose y colocándomelo. Sus dedos tocaron un punto en mi cuello. Eso me hizo cerrar los ojos y arquearme hacia él. Me alejé al tenerlo puesto, mientras se acercaba al ascensor y oprimía un botón. Las puertas se abrieron y entré, prácticamente corriendo.

—Isabella —dijo a modo de despedida,

—Christian.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

* * *

Primer capitulo beteado, gracias a mi Beta ** Mónica León. **

Gracias de leer y dejen sus comentarios.

Saludos, BellaGreyHerondale


	3. Newton s and Clayton s

Título: 50 Sombras de Perversión

Autora: BellaGreyHerondale

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no que le pertenecen a la maravillosa E.L James y a la original Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos.

Summary: Tres...Él no me conviene. Dos...Una parte de mi dice que salga corriendo Uno...Pero esos ojos hacen que quiera probar más. ¿Que pasara cuando llegue a cero? -Esto debería estar prohibido.-Digo en un jadeo. -El placer no se prohíbe, Isabella.-Dice y besa mi cuello.-Pero si lo está, eso hace que te desee más.

Aviso: Las palabras que estén subrayadasserán mensajes (Whatsapp, Facebook y Correo). Las palabras con **negritas **sean pensamientos con su subconsciente y diosa interna. Las que estén _ladeadas_ serán recuerdos.

.

**Capítulo beteado por Mónica León, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

**www facebook com/ groups/ elite. ****Fanfiction**

Aclaraciones de este capítulo: el colegio de Bella es inventado.

**Capítulo 2**

**Bella POV. **

En cuanto las puertas del elevador se cerraron, azoté mi cabeza contra la pared. ¿Cómo había podido comportarme de esa manera? Yo, la que solía ser la chica buena, ni respondona o criticona. ¿Cómo?

Una cosa es que hubiese sido solo una vez, pero fueron demasiadas. Parece ser un nuevo récord para mí, y por lo que oí decir a Anastasia, hasta fue un récord para Grey, y lo de probar su aguante. Esperaba no haber hecho algo que pusiera en peligro su aparición en la entrega de diplomas.

«No te creas tan importante», dijo mi subconsciente, mirándome con una sonrisa burlona.

Tenía razón. Una mala acción de mi parte pondría en riesgo algo tan importante. Hacía apenas una hora no sabía nada de Christian Grey y viceversa, o eso creía. Ese pensamiento hizo que mi corazón latiese con fuerza. El ascensor llegó al primer piso y me apresuré a salir en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, tropezando una vez, pero afortunadamente sin caer en el inmaculado suelo de piedra arenisca. Corrí por las anchas puertas de vidrio y estuve libre en el fresco, limpio y húmedo aire de Seattle. Levanté mi rostro y di la bienvenida a la refrescante lluvia. Cerré mis ojos, tomando una profunda y purificante respiración, tratando de recuperar lo que quedaba de mi equilibrio.

Ningún hombre me había afectado de la manera en la que Christian Grey lo había hecho y no podía entender por qué. ¿Era su aspecto? ¿Su educación? ¿Riqueza? ¿Poder? Mi reacción fue irracional y no me entienden. Exhalé un gran suspiro de alivio. ¿Qué, en nombre de los cielos, fue todo aquello? Apoyada en uno de los pilares de acero del edificio, intenté, valientemente, calmarme y ordenar mis pensamientos. Sacudí mi cabeza. Santa mierda. Mi corazón se estabilizó a su ritmo regular y pude respirar normalmente de nuevo para dirigirme al automóvil.

Mientras me desplazaba por la interestatal cinco, mi mente continuaba vagando. Estaba realmente perpleja en cuanto a lo que hacía que alguien estuviese tan motivado para tener éxito. Algunas de sus respuestas fueron tan enigmáticas, como si tuviese una agenda escondida. Y las preguntas de Kate. ¡Uchú! ¡La adopción y preguntarle si era gay! Me estremecí.

No podía creer que había hecho eso. ¡Tierra, trágame ahora! Cada vez que pensara en esa pregunta en el futuro, temblaría por la vergüenza. ¡Maldita Katherine Kavanagh! ¡Ana me mataría!

Me distraje por un momento y escuché un pitido. Vi que se trataba de un auto dorado y giré bruscamente el volante, haciendo chirriar los cauchos contra el pavimento. Genial, esto no podía ir mejor. Hacía menos de tres horas había hecho la entrevista más intimidante de la vida y ahora estuve a punto de matarme. Para colmo, estaba lloviendo.

Este día era el mejor de la vida, nótese mi sarcasmo. Sólo quería que Ana no me regañase tan severamente el día de hoy, o mejor, que no me regañase. Además, el señor Grey no era tan malo como ella se lo describió a Kate. Hasta podía decir que llegaba a ser medio simpático, aunque si era tan malo como ella decían, me iría peor que mal. Traté de no pensar en ello durante el camino a casa, de nada servía. Sabía que en cuanto llegara la santa inquisidora Katherine Kavanagh, me haría preguntas sobre cómo era él y como se había comportado conmigo en la entrevista. Si fue simpático, paciente, arrogante y miles de cosas más. Para empeorarlo, Ana querría escuchar la entrevista. Eso sería muy malo para mí.

Tranquila. Tal vez no lo volviese a ver en mi vida y me preocupaba por nada. Era solo un tipo arrogante que tenía los millones para comprar el mundo si lo deseaba. Esos pensamientos no ayudaron en nada. En lo que faltaba para llegar a casa, pude despejar a Ana, Kate y a Grey de mi mente, y eso era bueno, porque si seguía pensando en ellos, mi cabeza estallaría.

Vivíamos ten un departamento en WSU, donde estudiaban Ana y Kate. Mi colegio estaba solo a media hora. Iba al Twilight Century High School, una de las mejores escuelas de Portland. El departamento lo compraron los padres de Kate, y Ana y yo pagábamos una miseria por vivir ambas ahí. Kate me regalaba vestidos que no le quedaban y con lo que ganaba en mi trabajo en Newtons &amp; Claytons, me podía comprar ropa y a Ana también, aunque ella se enojaba cuando lo hacía. Volviendo al tema de las escuelas, Ana tenía que dictar una clase de Literatura a mi clase para poder graduarse y Kate redactar un artículo sobre alguien importante. Ella había escogido a Christian Grey ya que era el beneficiario principal de la universidad y de mi escuela. Así que Kate daría un discurso y presentaría a Christian Grey para que diese el discurso de generación, de los programas de ayuda estudiantil en su empresa y cosas por el estilo.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó Kate en cuanto entré. Ana apareció por el pasillo.

Dejé la grabadora y la cartera en la mesa de café.

—¿Por qué no me diste información sobre Grey? Quedé como una idiota —dije y ella me miró preocupada—. Además de eso, todo salió bien.

—Bella, de verdad lo lamento. Olvidé decirte que en el cuaderno había cosas claves sobre él.

—¿Cómo se portó Grey? —cuestionó Ana seriamente.

—Déjenme llegar, ¿sí? —Me acerqué a uno de los sillones y me dejé caer en él.

—Isabella, contesta —dijo Ana, desesperada—. No me digas que él se atrevió a...

La interrumpí antes de que continuase.

—Ana, tranquila. Se comportó decentemente. No es para nada como lo describiste. —Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Isabella, ¿qué más te dijo?

—Bueno, se sorprendió de que yo no supiese nada sobre él y se ofendió cuando le pregunte si era gay. —Ana abrió amucho sus ojos y Kate se ahogó con su propia saliva.

—¿Cómo reaccionó? ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Te hizo algo? —interrogó Ana. Parecía que conocía bien a Grey como para saber la reacción saber la que tuvo.

—Pues se puso serio y al final me pregunto lo que estudiaría, y cosas así. —Ana se levantó y me tomó por los hombros.

—Dime que no te tocó ni te hizo una propuesta sobre tus prácticas. —Yo giré la cabeza hacia un lado y ella me soltó temerosa—. Lo hizo. —Asentí y ella tomó asiento a mi lado—. ¿Te negaste?

—No, pero tampoco acepté. —Ella observó a Kate con súplica en sus ojos. Kate asintió.

—Bella, como sabes, Grey no es del agrado de tu hermana ni mío, pero no tienes idea del porqué.

Negué.

—Ana y Grey fueron algo así como pareja. Es lo único que te diré.

Sentía que me ocultaban algo, pero no quise insistir. Quería que Ana estuviese tranquila y que no tuviese preocupaciones. La abracé y le dije cosas para serenarla. Funcionó y cada quien se fue a su cuarto.

Me coloqué pijama, que consistía en un jumper de tirantes de color azul claro. Me acosté apagué la televisión, encendiendo la lámpara de noche que tenía y sacando un libro. _Tess, la de los d'Urberville_, novela de Thomas Hardy. Cuando abrí mi libro, sonó mi celular. Lo tomé y vi que se trataba de mi madre.

Contesté cuando timbró por quinta vez.

—Hola, má.

—Isabella, ¿porque no habías contestado? —Me reí por la cara que tendría—. No te burles, niña.

—Mamá, hoy fui a una entrevista por parte de la escuela. Y hace rato hablé con Ana.

—Eso me recuerda, ¿conociste a alguien?

—Este... No. —No creía que Christian contase—. A nadie.

—¿Y ese chico? El hermano de tu amiga, Edward Cullen. —Rodé los ojos.

—Será mi jefe, no puedo salir con él. Y nunca lo he visto. Mejor cuéntame sobre Bob. ¿Cómo van las cosas con él?

Eso pareció ser su kriptonita y comenzó a hablar de lo fabuloso que era, y lo simpático e inteligente que llegaba a ser. No me contaba su vida íntima porque sabía que era virgen, o si no, me diría todo con lujo de detalles.

Mi madre se había casado infinidades de veces y Bob era su cuarto marido. Mi padre era el segundo esposo y el padre de Ana era el primero, solo que a él no lo conoció. Ana consideraba a Ray como su padre y él la quería como si fuese su hija de sangre. A veces sentía celos de Ana, pero mis padres hablaban conmigo y me explicaban cómo eran las cosas, aunque eso no evitaba que sintiera que todo el mundo quería más a Ana que a mí.

Nos pasamos las siguientes dos horas hablando sobre mi escuela y Bob. Después de eso, colgamos y me quedé dormida pensando en Christian Grey.

.

—Bella, ¿has pensado en la salida de este fin de semana? —me preguntó una de mis mejores amigas, Alice Cullen.

Estábamos en el jardín del colegio. Hoy nos tocaba Educación Física, así que traíamos pants. Yo estaba acostada en las piernas de mi otra mejor amiga, Rosalie Hale.

Alice era hermana de Edward y Emmett Cullen, hijos del matrimonio Cullen, conformado por Esmerald y Carlisle Cullen. Su novio era Jasper Hale, hermano mayor de Rosalie, hijos del matrimonio Hale, conformado por Lilian y Arnold Hale. Su novio era Emmett Cullen. Alice y Rosalie tenían 19 años, un par de años más que yo. Ambas se habían tomado un año fuera de los estudios. Saliendo del bachillerato, Alice iría a estudiar moda en Paris y Rosalie se iría a Londres a estudiar modelaje. Mientras que yo me iría a la universidad de Washington en Seattle. Me mudaría con Ana y Kate a una casa allí y la pagaríamos entre las tres con nuestros sueldos y un poco de ayuda de nuestros padres.

—Sí y no sé si pueda ir. Ya saben cómo es Ana —dije y ellas rodaron los ojos. A ninguna de las dos les caía bien Ana—, pero estaba pensando en otra cosa. ¿Qué tal si hacemos un pijamada? Son nuestras últimas semanas juntas antes de que se vayan. —Ella asintieron—. ¿Qué les parece la semana que entra? Dos días después de que me mude.

—¿Estrenaremos tu casa? —preguntó una sonriente Rosalie.

—Ana y Kate saldrán a cenar con unos compañeros de clases. Tendremos la casa para nosotras, pero sin hacer desorden. —Ellas aplaudieron y me levanté de las piernas de Rose.

Comenzamos a hablar de lo que haremos y como serían las cosas. Quedamos en que llevarían películas y jugaríamos a la botella, juegos de mesas y otras cosas.

Terminando las clases, cada quien se fue a su casa. Rose me dejó en el departamento ya que mi camioneta se la había llevado Ana porque compraría unos muebles para la nueva casa. Los que teníamos los rentaríamos junto con el lugar y con eso sacaríamos el dinero suficiente para mantenernos durante unos días mientras conseguíamos trabajo. Kate ya había conseguido y Ana había ido a varias entrevistas, mientras que yo tenía que ver si Edward Cullen me aceptaba como secretaria.

—¿Cómo vas con el artículo? —pregunté a Kate en cuanto entré al departamento.

—Muy bien. Ya lo he terminado, solo me falta agregar una foto. Léelo. —Me pasa el iPad y vi el artículo. Comencé a leerlo y me pierdo en esa entrevista que he hecho. A lo lejos escucho la voz de Kate, pero no presto atención, no me importaba nada de lo que pudiera decir, solo importaba Grey y esa entrevista, en donde lucía como la mayor tonta sobre la faz de la tierra, y Grey muy inteligente, educado, elegante y realmente intimidante.

—Me hubiera gustado una foto actual de él, pero tendré que utilizar las que hay en internet. —Asentí y le devuelvo el iPad.

Me dirijo hacia mi cuarto, dejo las cosas sobre la cama y me cambio el uniforme a unos jeans de tubo, una blusa roja y unos converse negros. Lo combino con un collar en forma de pico y una pulsera tejida color negro con un toque plateado. Salgo y camino hacia la sala. Allí todavía se encontraba Kate, afinando los detalles del periódico escolar.

El timbre suena y yo fui a abrir la puerta. Delante se encontraban los hermanos José y Jacob Black.

—Hola —les dije, haciendo un gesto para que pasaran, ambos de dan un beso en la mejilla.

Me di cuenta de que traían vino de mediana calidad.

—¿Qué creen? —dijo Jacob cuando ya saludaron a Kate y se sentaron en el sillón doble.

—¿Los suspendieron por menos de una semana? —pregunté y ellos negaron con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Consiguieron novia?

Me gustaba hacerlos enojar. Ellos volvieron a negar.

—Nuestras fotos se exhibirán en una galería en Portland —dijo José, emocionado—. Estás invitada —dijeron ambos hermanos.

Kate les pegó en la cabeza por no dirigirse a ella.

—Tú igual, Ana —dijo Jacob, nervioso.

Ambos eran como el hermano varón que nunca tuve, solo como eso los veía, pero sabe que a uno de ellos le haría feliz si aceptase salir con alguno.

Era viernes por lo que mañana tendría que trabajar, aunque sería mi último día en Newtons &amp; Claytons.

Ana llegó cuando abríamos la botella de vino. Ella no me dejaba beber salvo en ocasiones especiales; como esta. Solo tomé una copa y ellos continuaron bebiendo. Ana habló sobre la entrevista de trabajo que tuvo y nos dijo que le informarían en una semana. Yo tenía una entrevista de trabajo con el hermano de Alice, Edward Cullen. Era mañana a eso de las ocho de la mañana y sería en el despacho de la casa de Alice, por lo que no tendría que viajar a Seattle a la oficina principal.

Entraba a trabajar a las doce, hora en la que salía Ana. Ambas trabajábamos en el mismo lugar, pero ella empezó a trabajar un año antes que yo. Paul y Mike eran nuestros jefes. Paul Clayton y Mike Newton. Ambos eran muy buenas personas, aunque algo ninfómanos hacia Ana y a mí. El que me caía mejor era Paul. Mike era muy insistente.

—Bella —me llamó Jacob. Volteé a verlo y me sonrió—. Son las once, ¿no sería mejor que fueras a descansar? —Todos sabían sobre mi entrevista con Edward Cullen, así que estaban preocupados por mis horas de sueño.

—Sí, ya es tarde y mañana tengo que irme temprano de aquí. Kate, ¿me prestas tu auto mañana? Te lo devolveré a las once. —Ella asintió, un poco mareada por el alcohol—. Buenas noches, chicos —dije y abracé a José y a Jacob, dándoles un beso en la mejilla.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté a las seis. Me dolía el cuello y me sentía torcida. En cuanto coloqué los pies en el suelo y estiré mi cuerpo, sintiendo cada extremidad desperezarse. Me fui a bañar y me vestí para la entrevista; falda negra de tubo, blusa blanca y zapatos rojos de tacón. Alice mencionó que a su hermano le gustaban los colores minimalistas y me aconsejó que fuese vestida con ropa negra, blanca y roja, muy formal, pero con un toque de sensualidad. Estaba recogiendo mi cabello en un moño ajustado cuando Ana tocó la puerta.

—Adelante —dije y ella entró, ella todavía con su pijama.

Al ver mi atuendo, levantó una ceja.

—¿Por qué tan sexy? —preguntó y me encogí de hombros. Era raro en mí utilizar tacones si no era para la escuela, entrevista o evento importante.

—Alice dijo que a su hermano le gustaban las mujeres presentables y con tacones. —Ella levantó ambas cejas, sorprendida y alerta—. Tiene novia.

Ella colocó cara de tristeza y ambas comenzamos a reír.

—Bueno, no tendrás que preocuparte, no querrá acostarse contigo —expresó y me sentí incomoda—. Lo siento, no prestes atención a eso. —Mi celular sonó y me acerqué para observar que era un correo.

Desbloqueé el iPhone y vi que era de Alice.

—Ana, ya me tengo que ir. Alice dice que su hermano espera que llegue a las 7:30 y ya son las 7:00.

Tomé mi portafolios con todos los documentos que me dieron los profesores, las recomendaciones y las especialidades que tomé en el bachillerato.

Le di un beso a Ana y me deseó suerte. Salí corriendo y tomé las llaves del auto de Kate. Bajé las escaleras del edificio y llegué al estacionamiento, subiendo rápidamente al Ferrari y dejando mi portafolio en el asiento del copiloto, poniéndome en marcha.

La mansión Cullen era una de las más famosas de todo Portland, aparte de que, junto con el Hotel Pittock Mansión, era la única mansión en todo el lugar. La construyeron para que Alice tuviese un lugar en donde vivir mientras estaba en aquí, hace siete años ya.

Los Cullen eran un matrimonio con 27 años de trayectoria. Se casaron cuando Esmerald tenía 20 y Carlisle 26. Esmerald estaba embarazada de su primer hijo, Edward. No los obligaron a casarse, sino que fue por voluntad propia. Se amaban demasiado. Esmerald tomó un curso de diseño de interiores estando embarazada, por lo que tenía esa carrera terminada, y Carlisle era uno de los mejores negociadores de Estados Unidos.

Edward tenía 26 años, un hombre exitoso. Junto con Grey formaban parte de la lista de los hombres más ricos de todo el mundo. Tenía su propia empresa y manejaba las acciones de su padre en Seattle, viajando de un lugar a otro. Le gustaban las rubias con buen cuerpo, por lo que no temía que se fijase en mí. Era un amante de la lectura inglesa, las cosas clásicas, y por lo que decía Alice, era todo un caballero. Llevaba seis años con su novia, Tanya Denali, una rubia voluptuosa, que por lo que decía Esmerald, solo quería el dinero de su hijo. Lo conocí hace siete años, cuando se mudaron, pero casi nunca estaba aquí. No lo recordaba muy bien salvo que tenía el cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes. Viajó de Nueva York hacia Seattle por unos negocios y Alice le mencionó que estaba buscando empleo, y como no tenía secretaria, entrevistaría para ese puesto.

Llegué a la mansión Cullen y me abrieron la puerta principal al ver que se trataba de mí, la vuelven a cerrar tras el carro de Kate, es muy temprano por lo que la luz del sol es tenue. Los carros Cullen resplandecen bajo la tenue luz del sol.

Estacioné el automóvil a lado de un Volvo plateado. Tomé el portafolios y salí del coche, caminando con elegancia hasta la puerta principal. Toqué y me abrió la señora Cope, la nana de Alice.

—Buenos días, niña Bella —dijo y yo le sonreí—. El señor Edward bajará en unos instantes. —Asentí y veo la hora. 7:29

Se comenzaron a escuchar unas voces por las escaleras.

—Nana, en cuanto llegue la señorita Steele, hazla pasar a mi despacho. —Por las escaleras apareció Edward Cullen. Su voz era aterciopelada y dura a la vez, igual que la de Grey, aunque un poco más dócil.

Levantó su mirada y sus ojos me recorrieron de arriba a abajo.

—¿Es usted la señorita Swan?—me preguntó y yo asentí.

—Sí, señor Cullen. —Me vio con una sonrisa torcida, se acercó y me abrazó.

Yo me quedé congelada en mi lugar. Sabía que lo había conocido, pero no tanto.

—¿No me recuerda? —dijo cuándo se separó—. Yo me acuerdo perfectamente de ti. Eras tan pequeña, pero eres la misma Bella que conocí hace años, sin lugar a dudas.

Intenté hacer memoria, pero no logré recordarlo.

—No te recuerdo. Discúlpame. —Él negó, restándole importancia.

—Retomemos el tema inicial. Alice me dijo que estaba buscando trabajo, ¿es cierto? —Asentí.

—Nos vamos a mudar a Seattle, por lo que no podré trabajar aquí.

—Ya veo. Pasemos al despacho. —Me sabía de memoria aquél recorrido. Siempre hacíamos tareas en el despacho.

Cuando entré, no me sorprendí por lo hermoso del despacho, me sorprendí por el piano de cola en una esquina.

Edward se adelantó y apartó la silla, indicándome que tomase asiento y lo obedecí. Abrí el portafolios y saqué mi reportes. Eran calificaciones excelentes. Había sido la mejor de mi clase durante los últimos siete años, por lo que el promedio era de diez. Se la entregué.

Comenzó a revisarlas y se asombró por las notas. Alice me había dicho que él había sido uno de los mejores en Harvard. Cuando terminó de revisar aquello, le tendí mis especializaciones y obtuve la misma reacción. Tenía especialización en matemáticas avanzadas, informática, contabilidad, física, lenguas y química.

—Dime, Bella, ¿tienes alguna referencia?

—Por supuesto —dije y le pasé las carpetas con los documentos—. Era la secretaria de algunos profesores. Solía llevar un informe de entregas de cuadernos, del material que utilizábamos y del comportamiento en clase. —Alzó una ceja al ver que tenía una recomendación de su padre—. Fui la secretaria de Carlisle durante tres meses. Después tuve que volver a clases.

Leía con determinación y se dio cuenta de que eran muy buenas recomendaciones.

—Por lo visto trabajas duro y no paras hasta conseguir lo que quieres. —Le sonreí—. Eso es admirable. Nunca había visto algo así. Eres tan joven y ya hablas cinco idiomas incluyendo Japonés. Tienes especializaciones en varios programas de informática. Ni siquiera en Harvard conseguí.

—Bueno, no es por presumir, pero tomaba clases extrarriculares y tomaba cursos de matemáticas e informática.

—¿Hay algo más que puedas hacer? —preguntó, riendo.

—Sé tocar el teclado y el violín. —Me observó, aún sorprendido—. Y sé bailar un poco, solo un poco. No se me da mucho.

Ambos reímos y él se levantó para tomar unas cosas del librero a la espalda de la silla. Era una carpeta y me la tendió.

—Es el contrato de confidelidad.

Yo asentí y leí el folder. Describían varias cosas sobre lo que debía y no debía decir a los demás. Lo firmé y se lo devolví. Edward me pasó otra y era el contrato para empezar a trabajar en la empresa. Lo leí por completo pues no quería omitir ninguna claúsula.

Cuando terminé de leer, lo firmó y le sonreí abiertamente.,

—Es la primera vez consigo secretaria tan rápido —dijo, aparentado mi mano.

—Es la primera vez que utilizo una falda de tubo. —Ambos reímos.

.

.

Después de haber firmado el contrato, salí de la mansión Cullen sin despedirme de Alice, pero tenía que llegar a la casa temprano. Me despedí de Edward y de la señora Cope y salí pitando de allí.

Llegué puntual a Claytons para recoger a Ana. Se veía agitada y pálida. Me bajé del carro rápidamente y me acerqué a ella, quien al verme, corrió hacia mí.

Me abrazó fuertemente, como si no me quisiera dejar ir nunca.

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunté cuando se tranquilizó. Nos separamos y vi que respiraba agitadamente.

—Prométeme que no aceptaras nada de nadie —dijo y yo asentí.

—Sabes que no aceptaría nada de nadie, no sé por qué quieres que lo prometa, pero lo haré, te lo juro. —Ella asintió y se volvió a abrazar a mí—. Tenemos que ir a casa. —Murmuró un "sí" y nos subimos al coche.

Durante el camino al departamento hablamos de mi entrevista de trabajo. Se emocionó al saber que me habían contratado y empezaba dentro de tres semanas. Ella habló sobre un encuentro con una persona muy desagradable. Se notaba muy contrariada y frunció el ceño mientras me contaba.

Llegamos al departamento y me dirigí al cuarto con todo lo que traía. Me cambié de ropa por la que traía el día de ayer. Salí y vi que eran las 11:30. Tomé mi chamarra de mezclilla y salí del cuarto. Ana se encontraba dormida en el sillón. Su rostro estaba rojo y sus ojos hinchados. Parecía que había estado llorado. Le dejé una nota, diciéndole que estaba en el trabajo.

Salí del departamento y caminé al trabajo pues no quedaba muy lejos y llegué rápido. Me coloqué mi gafete y me dirigí al lugar en donde estaban los clientes. Ángela llegó corriendo.

—Bella, ¿puedes ver unas cosas en la computadora? Hay algunos precios que no cuadran —me dijo y yo asentí. Era la única que no necesitaba una calculadora para hacer las operaciones—. Ten. Te guardé uno. —Me tendió un bagel.

Lo tomé y lo mordí cuando me senté delante del mostrador. Comencé a revisar los datos e hice la tabla en Excel. A Mike le gustaban los datos ordenados en tablas, por lo que me hacía a mí hacerlos. Mastiqué lentamente mi bagel, cuando un poco se quedó en mis labios y saqué la lengua para quitarlo lentamente, disfrutando de su sabor. Estaba realmente concentrada en los datos que tenía que guardar, por lo que no noté la presencia de alguien hasta que estuvo frente al mostrador. Levanté la mirada y la volví a bajar.

Me pareció haber visto a… No. No puede ser.

¡Mierda! Levanté la mirada rápidamente, encontrándome con Christian Grey erguido delante del mostrador. Se me secó la boca y mis pupilas se dilataron. Me vio con esos ojos grises, casi plateados, muy divertido con todo aquello. No sabía si mi reacción había sido buena o mala.

—Isabella, que agradable sorpresa.

—Señor Grey —dije, jadeante y ruborizada.

Tenía que controlarme.

¿Venía aquí por mí? Esa pregunta me rondaba la cabeza. Iba vestido de manera cómoda, como si solo se hubiese puesto la ropa necesaria para salir a dar un paseo, pero se veía muy bien. Aparte de que vivía en Seattle y no tendría que haber venido hasta acá por ninguna razón.

—Solo pasaba por aquí. Necesito algunas cosas. Es un placer volver a verla, Isabella.—¿Por qué, entre tantas ferreterías que había, escogió esta? Quise preguntar, pero me mordí el labio y bajé la mirada. Me sentía como una niña pequeña ocultando una travesura. Volví a verlo y me encontré su mirada fija en mí. Mi ego aumentó cuando vi que recorrió mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo y se detuvo en mi cintura y en mis pechos más de la cuenta. Yo hice lo mismo, pero me enfoqué en su boca. Tenía unos labios muy hermosos para ser hombre. Me gustaría saber si también eran suaves. Me puse roja con ese pensamiento—. Un verdadero placer, Isabella.

—Dígame Bella, ese es mi nombre y si necesita ayuda, ahí está Ángela. Ella se encargará de usted. —Le hice una señal a Ángela para que se acercara y lo hizo, nerviosa—. Ángela, ayuda al señor Grey. En un momento terminaré esto y se lo entregaré a Mike —dije y volví a mi trabajo.

—Nos vemos, **Isabella**. —Recalcó mi nombre y me recorrió un escalofrío.

Ellos dos se fueron y yo guardé las cuentas en un pen-drive que nos dio Paul para guardarle aquello. Salí del mostrador y Ángela corrió hacia mí.

—Bella, ayúdalo tú —dijo, dándome la canasta—. Pide cosas que no comprendo. Soy nueva. Mejor me voy a ayudar a Ben. —Desapareció sin dejarme protestar.

Volteé por donde había venido ella y me encontré con Grey y su sonrisa traviesa.

Me acerqué a él.

—¿Qué necesita? —pregunté, más brusca de lo normal.

—Necesito un par de cosas. Para empezar, unas bridas para cables.

Mis labios se separaron, queriendo preguntar para qué las quiere, pero reprimí ese sentimiento.

—Tenemos varias medidas. ¿Quiere que se las muestre?

—Por favor, Isabella.

Me molestaba que me llamasen por mi nombre completo.

Empecé a caminar y escuché sus pisadas detrás de mí.

—Están con los artículos de electricidad en el pasillo número ocho. —Mi voz tembló y me volví a sonrojar. «Cálmate Isabella».

Me afectaba su presencia aquí y no sabía por qué.

«Tal vez es el único hombre que te interesa», pensó mi subconsciente, mirándome a través de sus lentes de media luna, haciendo que mi diosa interior se despertase y me mirase con fascinación.

No me gustaba que me persiguiese. Sentía que veía el trasero y no me gustaba eso. Y menos un hombre que dominaba el mundo entero. Es como si quisieran algo que yo no les iba a dar.

—¿Vino a Portland por negocios? —Subí unas cuantas notas a mi voz, fingiendo desinterés. Escuché su risa detrás de mí.

—Fui a visitar el departamento de agricultura de la universidad que está en Vancouver. —Me sonrojé al darme cuenta de que yo no tenía nada que ver con que estuviese aquí.

—Estoy financiando una investigación sobre rotación de cultivos y ciencia del suelo —me dijo serenamente.

—¿Forma parte de su plan para alimentar al mundo? —preguntó con una media sonrisa.

—Algo así… —Sentí que creía que me burlaba de él, y, en cierta forma, lo hacía. Me gustaba jugar con las personas.

Llegamos al pasillo con todas las bridas. Había pequeñas, medianas y grandes y de infinidad de colores. Entrelacé mis dedos en mi regazo. Él tocó los paquetitos de las bridas y escogió las más largas.

—Estas me servirán.

—¿Algo más? —cuestioné.

—Cinta adhesiva.

Caminé hacia el pasillo de la cinta.

—¿Está remodelando su casa? —pregunté y me sentí tonta. De seguro tenía personal para eso.

—No, la estoy decorando. —Su voz se escuchó muy cerca de mi espalda—. Las cintas adhesivas están en el último estante. Tendrás que subir.

Cuando comencé a subir, él colocó sus manos en mi cintura. Me tensé y volteé a verlo, una sonrisa plantada en su rostro.

Tragué fuerte y volví la vista hacia arriba, tomando los modelos de cinta.

—La más gruesa —dijo cuando vio que he tomado puras delgadas.

Dejé todas las delgadas y tomé la más gruesa que teníamos. Era como las que utilizaban los secuestradores. Intenté bajar sin ningún tropiezo, pero fue inevitable. Mis pies no alcanzaron a tocar las repisas y me resbalé.

Cuando creí que iba a tocar el suelo, Grey me atrapó. Nuestras caras quedaron a centímetros. Miré sus labios y tragué fuertemente.

—Bella. —Escuché la voz de uno de mis jefes al otro lado del lugar.

Me separé de Grey y giré el rostro hacia Paul. Por suerte venía solo.

—Es un placer verte aquí. Pensé que ya no trabajarías más —dijo y me dio un abrazo.

—Hola, Paul. ¿Viniste por el cumpleaños de tu primo? —dije, refiriéndome a Mike.

—Sí, tuve que viajar desde Nueva York hasta aquí. —Asentí y Paul miró a mi acompañante con una ceja alzada.

—Señor Grey, le quiero presentar al señor Paul Clayton —dije y Paul abrió mucho sus ojos.

—¿Es usted Christian Grey? ¿De Grey Holdings Enterprises Inc? —Parecía que todo el mundo lo conocía muy bien.

—Así es. Un gusto conocerlo señor Clayton. —Le tendió la mano y Paul la tomó.

—El gusto es mío señor Grey. —El apretón fue más fuerte de lo necesario y Paul lo dejó ir, frotándose la mano sutilmente—. ¿Necesita ayuda en algo? —preguntó.

—Isabella me está ayudando mucho, gracias, señor Clayton —dice y tomó mi mano a lo que inmediatamente me puse tensa.

Paul no notó eso.

—En dicho caso, disculpen. —Salió de nuestra vista.

Solté rápidamente la mano de Grey y sintió mi rechazo.

—¿Algo más?—Preguntó y le doy la cinta, nuestros dedos vuelven a rozarse.

Me miró directamente a los ojos. Vi frialdad, orgullo, arrogancia. Era realmente intimidante, pero noté algo más en ellos; tristeza, nostalgia, amor y daño. Mucho daño.

—Soga. —Comencé a caminar hacia el corredor 15 y él volvió a estar detrás de mí.

—Tenemos de fibra natural, artificial, dura, delgada...

—De fibra natural —interrumpió antes de que pudiese continuar. Abrí la boca para preguntar algo más, pero volvió a interrumpirme—. Dos metros.

Medí los metros y los corté con la maestría que había adquirido con los años.

—¿Asistió a los scouts cuando era niña? —Negué.

—Las actividades en grupo no son lo mío. —No sabía por qué le trataba de explicar las cosas. A todo esto, ¿dónde dejé la canasta?

—Yo la traeré —dije a Grey al ver cómo intentaba buscar una respuesta clara. No sabía cómo carajos había llegado a sus manos—. La dejaste en los estantes cuando subiste por la cinta. —Asentí—. Si las actividades en grupo no son lo tuyo, ¿qué lo es?

—Los libros. Un gusto que desarrollé por culpa de Ana. —Asintió, complacido por mi respuesta. Le di la soga y él la colocó dentro de la canasta—. ¿Me permite? —cuestioné y me tendió la canasta, yo la tomé.

—¿Qué más podría comprar aquí? —me preguntó y yo miré sus pantalones. Me mordí el labio.

—Un overol —dije sin pensar—. Para no maltratar sus pantalones.

Él levantó una ceja, divertido.

—Siempre me los puedo quitar. —Yo me puse de mil colores. Imaginar a Christian Grey sin pantalones afectaba a cualquier persona en la faz de la tierra. Mordí mi labio y bajé la mirada, avergonzada—. Me llevaré el overol.

Ambos fuimos a la sección de overoles y escogió la talla, lo tomó y nos dirigimos al mostrador.

—¿Cómo va el artículo? —me preguntó y me iré a verlo.

—Yo no lo escribí, pero lo he leído. Es estupendo. —Me volví para seguir mi camino, recordando que a Kate le gustaría una foto de suya reciente—. ¿Señor Grey?

—Dime, Isabella —dijo cuando llegamos al mostrador y ya estaba delante de él.

—¿Usted accedería a hacer una sesión de fotos? Es para el artículo —pregunté, con miedo a su respuesta. Él me observó divertido.

Me mordí el labio.

—Por supuesto, te daré mi tarjeta. —De su billetera sacó una tarjeta, me la dio y vi que aparecía su nombre, correo y número celular—. Y, por favor, dime Christian. Llámame cuando tengas al fotógrafo, yo abriré un espacio en mi agenda y tomaremos las fotos en el hotel en donde me estoy quedando.

—Gracias, señor Grey. —Él me miró sorprendido porque no lo había llamado por su nombre de pila. Pasé los artículos rápidamente.

—¿Ya escogió una empresa para iniciar sus prácticas para la universidad? —Asentí.

—Empezaré a trabajar en la empresa de Cullen Corp. como secretaria de Edward Cullen, por lo que las haré allí. Tengo un año adelantado en la universidad y empezaré con los de segundo en Administración de Empresas y Literatura.

—Espero que tenga mente abierta para que se decida mejor por mi empresa. —Eso sonó a chantaje por lo que me mordí el labio.

—Son 24 dólares. ¿En efectivo o tarjeta? —Era habitual en mí preguntar eso. Me tendió su tarjeta y yo la pasé por la máquina, recibiendo el típico papelito y se lo di para que firmase. Nuestros dedos se volvieron a rozar cuando me entregó la pluma y yo le entregaba sus compras y su tarjeta.

—Isabella, espero recibir esa llamada pronto. —Yo asentí y él me sonrió. Giró sobre sus talones y cuando ya había dado dos pasos, se regresó—. Otra cosa, Isabella, me alegra que la señorita Kavanagh se haya enfermado para que usted fuese a hacer la entrevista.

No me dio tiempo de decir nada, él ya se había dado la vuelva. Antes de que saliera, Ana apareció en la entrada y sus miradas se cruzaron, la mirada de ella era de asombro y la de él, arrogante. Ambos me voltearon a ver.

—¿Te imaginas? Christian Grey estuvo aquí —dijo Paul a un cliente habitual. Yo no les había quitado la mirada de encima a Ana y a Grey.

Ellos dos intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras y cada uno siguió su camino como si nada.

Ella corrió hacia mí.

—¿Qué hacía Grey aquí? ¿Qué te dio? —Por alguna extraña razón no sentí la necesidad de decirle nada de lo que me había dicho Grey, ni nada de la tarjeta.


	4. Las sombras de Ana

**Capítulo beteado por Mónica León, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

**www facebook com/ groups/ elite. ****Fanfiction**

**Capítulo 3**

**Las Sombras de Ana**

**Bella POV.**

No le di explicaciones a Ana, no serviría de nada. Simplemente empeoraría las cosas. Ella se fue poco confiada, pero no me importaba verla tan preocupada. Ese sentimiento no duró mucho tiempo y la culpa hizo mella en mí minutos después de que salió por la puerta de Claytons &amp; Newtons. Negué con la cabeza y volví a mi trabajo. Tenía que ver los pedidos de esa semana pues era el trabajo que me había dejado Mike antes de salir esa mañana y además tenía que revisar el inventario para saber qué cosas se habían vendido esa semana y hacer el conteo de cuántos clientes había atendido cada trabajador en la tienda.

—Bella —me llamó Paul antes de irme. Coloqué una sonrisa en mi rostro, ya nada podía impresionarme—. ¿Aceptarías una cena conmigo? —preguntó y rodé los ojos, cuidando de que no me viese.

—Lo siento Paul, pero tengo que hacer un trabajo de literatura y uno para contabilidad. Y tengo que empacar algunas cosas de la mudanza —dije y él luce desilusionado. Sabía que era mi último día aquí y a la par era la última oportunidad para acosarme, pero su plan falló—. Nos vemos.

Di media vuelta y me marché del lugar. Lo único que alcancé a escuchar fue un suave "hasta pronto". No me giré para ver el lugar una última vez. Muy pronto será pasado y me quería ir con los recuerdos más preciados que tenía de ese lugar; mi primer día de trabajo, mi primer cumpleaños aquí, mi primer cliente. Había otros que no quería recordar como las invitaciones de Paul y los excesivos acosos de Mike. Ugh.

Cuando llegué al departamento, agradecí a los dioses que Ana no estuviese. Tenía que decirle a Kate lo de Grey, y Ana solo estorbaría. Kate estaba en la sala con su iPad. Parecía que seguía editando el artículo sobre Grey y al verme, me sonrió a manera de saludo.

—Hola —dije en un susurro, sacando la tarjeta que Grey me dio y la golpeé entre mis manos—. Hoy vi a Grey.

Ella abre mucho los ojos, aunque es mayor que yo la considero también una de mis mejores amigas.

— ¿En tu trabajo? —Asentí y me dio una señal para que me sentase—. ¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó al momento en el que me senté—. Te dio su tarjeta —dijo en un susurro casi inaudible—. ¿Por qué? —Me encogí de hombros.

—Le comenté sobre las fotos que querías. —Ella me observó con ternura. Solo hacía cosas por las personas que me importaban—. Me dijo que si conseguía fotógrafo, lo llamara.

Kate se levantó de su lugar, se acercó y me dio un abrazo.

—Muchas gracias, Bella. El fotógrafo ya lo tenemos. De hecho, tenemos a un fotógrafo y a su ayudante. —Sabía que se refería a Jacob y a José. Se separó de mí y sacó su teléfono, notando que no tenía saldo.

—Le estoy marcando a José —dije al ver su cara de desesperación, con mi teléfono en mi oreja. Él responde al segundo timbrazo.

—Bella. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó rápidamente.

—Bien. Te llamaba para preguntarte sobre una sesión de fotos. —Esperaba que dijera que sí, porque aunque le gustaba la fotografía, solo había fotografiado paisajes, nunca a personas.

— ¿Qué tengo que tomar? ¿Unas montañas? ¿Un río? ¿Qué cosa?

—De hecho, es una persona de carne y hueso. —Esas palabras que daban dado tanto miedo de pronunciar. Sentí que no me respondería, por lo que me sorprendí cuando lo hizo.

—Bella... Tú sabes que ni Jacob ni yo fotografiamos personas. —Ahí estaba.

—José, por favor... —Iba a decir algo, pero Kate me dijo que se lo pasara—.Te pasaré a Kate.

Estaba ansiosa por ver lo que sucedería.

—No me interesa, harás esa sesión de fotos —dijo Kate cuando José le ha repetido que no fotografía personas. A este punto me comenzó a dar miedo. Se notaba que ella no quería un no por respuesta—. Esto es para que Jacob y tú crezcan profesionalmente. También es un favor para Bella. —Kate sabía que metiéndome en medio de los tres, conseguiría lo que quería. Ana y ella hacían eso cada que querían algo de José o de Jacob. Sabían que con tan solo decir que era para mí, los tendríamos en la puerta en menos de cinco minutos, pero parecía ser que esta vez no les importaba. Imaginé que tendríamos que tomar las fotos nosotras cuando Kate se puso pálida, pero no fue así. De hecho, leles contestó a José y a Jacob que harían esa sesión de fotos si no querían perder contacto conmigo. Sabiendo que con Kate no se jugaba, aceptaron.

—Listo, han aceptado —dijo, devolviéndome el celular. Tomó su iPad y tecleó unas cuantas cosas.

No le presté mucha atención hasta que soltó una exclamación.

—Está hospedado en el Heathman. —Eso no me sorprendió. El Heathman era el hotel más costoso que había en Portland. Sabía que Grey podía comprar el maldito hotel si quería—. Y no solo eso. Está en la suite presidencial.

Kate siempre investigaba a todas las personas que entrevistaba. Estaba segura de que ella sabía lo que le iban a responder mucho antes de que estas lo supieran. Estaba segura de que pudo haber escrito el artículo sobre Grey sin siquiera tener la entrevista. Aunque, claro, para un periodista no había nada mejor que escribir con completo conocimiento de la otra persona. Esa era mi opinión. Ella continuó con su trabajo, mientras yo me mensajeaba con Alice y Rosalie. La primera me contó que Edward quedó encantado conmigo, y no solo en lo laboral. Sonreí ante eso. Alice siempre decía que sería perfecta para su hermano. Rosalie nos contó que sus padres ya le habían comprado el departamento en Londres y ambas la felicitamos.

—Bella, deberías llamarlo mañana en la mañana —me dijo Kate con cara de preocupación—. Acabo de recordar que si Christian Grey no obtiene una repuesta inmediata, cambiará de parecer. —Se notaba su preocupación a kilómetros.

—Mañana antes de las nueve —dije y cada una volvió a sus cosas. En un momento recordé a Ana. —Kate, Ana no puede saber de esto —le dije y ella me observó dudosa. Sabía que quería una explicación, pero no podía dársela ahora. Solo asintió.

Nos concentramos en lo nuestro hasta que llegó Ana con la cena. Yo no tenía hambre, por lo que solo di las buenas noches y fui a mi cuarto a empacar algunas cosas. Ya teníamos lo menos importante, así que empacaría las fotografías que tenía en mis repisas. Eran algunas de Ana, papá y mamá. Otras en donde estábamos todos juntos, o solamente yo acompañada de algunos de ellos. Sonreí al ver una en donde estábamos los cuatro en la playa. Mamá y Ray ya estaban separados, pero mamá no se había vuelto a casar, por lo que papá había accedido a pasar una temporada con nosotras antes de volver a su trabajo. Todavía podía recordar ese día. El sonido de las olas golpeando las rocas y la arena entre mis dedos. Ese día fue maravilloso. Decidí dejar esa foto fuera y continué empacando las demás junto con mis diplomas, reconocimientos, trofeos de deletreo, las insignias por asistencia perfecta, por buena conducta y perseverancia. Tenía casi todas, excepto la que me entregarían en la ceremonia de graduación.

Me llegó un mensaje y al leer de quién se trataba, noté que era de Edward. No me sorprendió porque en los papeles que se había quedado, venía mi número telefónico, aunque me parecía extraño que un jefe estuviese contactando a una de sus empleadas antes que iniciara su trabajo.

"**Ha sido todo un placer verla de nuevo."**

—**Edward.**

Había adjuntado una antigua foto en la que estábamos Alice, Emmet, él y yo. Debía tener entre 10 y 12 años en esa fotografía.

Lo mismo digo.

—Bella.

No volvió a responder. No sabía qué le hubiese contestado si lo hubiera hecho. Dejé el celular en mi mesita de noche. Tenía que terminar de empacar mis libros. Eran más de cincuenta libros y cada uno con más de quinientas hojas. Esperaba que a José y a Jacob no les pesara tanto. Aparte, tenían que cargar los de Ana. Sonreí ante la imagen de Jacob y José cargando nuestros libros, diciéndonos qué nos deshiciéramos de unos cuantos. Ninguna de las dos querría hacerlo, estábamos muy apegadas a nuestros libros. Terminé de empacar todo lo que era menos importante. En los próximos días empacaría lo que era mi ropa y zapatos. Kate y Ana lo harían el mismo día de la mudanza. Acomodé las cajas en un rincón del cuarto.

Miré a mi alrededor y noté que el cuarto cada vez se hacía más grande. Cada vez que guardaba algo, había un espacio libre que no sabía que existía. Sí, definitivamente mi cuarto era más grande de lo que pensaba.

Decidí darme una ducha con agua caliente y después irme a la cama. Tomé mis cosas de baño, dirigiéndome al cuarto de baño. Cuando salí de la recámara, escuché a Ana hablar con Kate, aunque sólo hablaban de la ceremonia de graduación ya que ellas tenían que asistir solo porque el reportaje que había hecho Kate formaba parte de mi secundaria y de su universidad y Ana había dado varias clases de literatura. Conversaban sobre que mi ceremonia era una semana antes que la suya, por lo que tendrían que comprar dos vestidos diferentes, pero hasta ahí se quedó. Querían que yo fuera con ellas a comprarlos con la excusa de que también tendría que comprar vestidos. Negué con la cabeza. Ana y Kate siempre eran así y muy parecidas a Alice y a Rosalie, aunque ninguna se llevaba bien con Ana. Creo que solo se hablaban porque me querían. Dejé de escuchar cuando cerré la puerta del baño. Abrí la regadera y metí a ella. El agua salía caliente a estas horas de la noche, por lo que no tuve que esperar ni medio segundo. El agua estaba en su punto y eso relajó mis extremidades. Había sido un día agotador; la entrevista con Edward, el encuentro con Grey, mi casi pelea con Ana, la invitación de Paul, mi conversación con Kate. Todo eso había sido muy agotador para mí. Sobretodo el reencuentro con Grey.

Ese hombre hacía que todas mis extremidades se pusieran alerta y que mi lado sumiso saliera a la superficie. No sabía si era por el hecho de que parecía alguien que ocultaba muchas cosas, o era por el hecho de que aparentaba ser muy controlador. Tal vez ambas. Quería descubrir todos los secretos que escondía, que fuese mi amo y que por primera vez no sea solo mi familia la que me diera órdenes. Sabía que Christian Grey era el indicado para ese puesto. Solo por cómo alguien como él me dejaría dominar. Me mordí el labio al pensar en Grey de esa manera y reí por mis ocurrencias. Grey y yo siendo algo parecido a una pareja. Ni pensarlo.

Salí de la ducha empapada y tomé mi bata, abrochando la cinta a mi cintura. Cogí una toalla para quitarme el exceso de agua del cabello y salí del baño cuando hube limpiado el agua que salpiqué en el suelo. Me metí al cuarto y me coloqué mi pijama de pantalón azul y una playera de tirantes beige. Utilizaba sujetador para dormir, pero uno del tipo deportivo. Me trencé el cabello para dormir y me acosté, cobijándome y sintiéndome realmente cómoda. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando en mi mente apareció la imagen de Christian.

Esa noche no dormí tranquila. No dejaba de moverme y de dar vueltas en la cama. Soñé con los ojos de Edward, de Ana, de Kate, de Paul, pero especialmente los de Grey. Todos ellos mostraban una emoción diferente. Los de Grey el deseo prohibido, los de Edward algo inalcanzable, Ana mostraba miedo, Paul, acoso y los de Kate, admiración. Me desperté a media noche, sobresaltada. En mi mente estaba la imagen de Ana y Grey en la ferretería, su cruce. Ambos lanzaron chispas en ese momento, chispas de miedo, de terror y otra emoción que no podía descifrar, pero lo averiguaría.

.

.

El sol que entraba por mi ventana me despertó, siendo apenas las siete de la mañana. Ana y Kate todavía no se despertaban, por lo que era buena hora para llamar a Grey. El teléfono sonó solo una vez y contestó con tono frío y tranquilo.

—Grey.

—Señor Grey, soy Bella Steele. —No creía que conociera a otra Bella, idiota. Me reprendí interiormente.

Aunque tal vez no haya reconocido mi voz. Ni yo misma reconocería mi propia voz. Estaba tan nerviosa que temblaba. Grey se quedó en silencio un instante, lo que hacía que sudaran las manos.

—Isabella. Un placer tener noticias suyas.

La voz le cambió. Parecía que se había sorprendido y sonaba muy... Cálido. Incluso seductor, sexy. Se me cortó la respiración y volví a ruborizarme.

—Señor Grey, le llamaba para decirle que hemos conseguido fotógrafo —dije, llegando directo al grano—. Usted dirá cuándo podrá, solo le pido que el día de hoy no. Tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas y Kate nos acompañará.

— ¿Estará su hermana con usted? — ¿Por qué tanto interés en Ana? Quise preguntar, pero me mordí la lengua antes que algo saliese de mi boca.

—No, iré con unas amigas. —Le estaba dando mucha información—. ¿Le parece mañana a las diez de la mañana? —pregunté, volviendo al tema inicial. En cuanto más rápido quedáramos en algo mejor.

—Me hospedo en el Heathman de Portland. ¿Le parece mejor a las nueve y media de la mañana?

—Muy bien, nos vemos allí.

Estaba pletórica y sin aliento. Parecía una adolescente de 13 años, no una de 17 que en unos cuantos meses podría votar y beber alcohol en el estado de Washington.

—Lo estoy deseando, Isabella.

Casi pude notar el destello malévolo en sus ojos grises. ¿Cómo conseguía que solo cuatro palabras encerrasen una tentadora promesa? Mordí mi labio y colgué. Levanté mi cabeza para encontrarme con Kate, su mirada mostrando total y absoluta consternación. Se rio al ver mi cara roja. Había escuchado toda la conversación y había visto mi reacción ante lo dicho por Grey.

—Isabella Marie Swan. ¡Te gusta! Nunca te había visto así y mucho menos te había oído tan... tan alterada por nadie. ¡Te has puesto roja!

—Kate, ya sabes que me pongo roja por todo. Lo hago por deporte. No seas ridícula —contesté, algo enfadada, pero en mi interior sabía que tenía razón.

Kate parpadeó, sorprendida. Era muy raro que yo me enojara, y si lo hacía, se me pasaba enseguida, pero esta vez no fue el caso.

—Me intimida... Solo es eso. —Traté de explicar, dando el tema por zanjado.

—En el Heathman, muy, muy bien —murmuró—. Llamaré al gerente para negociar con él un lugar para la sesión.

—Iré a prepararme para ir de compras. —Ella ya estaba arreglada. Aunque Kate fuera en pijama, se vería hermosa.

Me levanté de la cama y comencé a sacar la ropa para ponérmela. Noté que Kate seguía en la habitación y escuché cómo hablaba con el gerente. Se escuchaba muy contenta, por lo que deduje que consiguió lo que quería. Negué con la cabeza y tomé mi ropa interior junto con la que me pondría, y me dirigí al baño a por un poco de privacidad.

.

.

.

Metí 1.000 dólares, lo único que tenía, en mi cartera. Tendría que alcanzar para dos vestidos; uno para mi ceremonia y otro para la de Anastasia. Mi ceremonia era una semana antes que la de Ana, pero no tendría tiempo para comprar otro vestido. Estaba 100 % segura de que los vestidos en Seattle eran más caros. Mi ceremonia se realizaría en el campus del colegio y la de Ana en un hotel en Seattle.

Mi celular sonó, poniendo fin a mis pensamientos.

"**Estamos en la entrada. Apresúrate."**

—**Alice.**

Reí. Siempre estaban apresurándome. Kate ya estaba en la sala y solo faltaba yo. Me coloqué mi gorro rojo, un regalo de Jacob en Navidad y observé mi atuendo una vez más.

Blusa con manga tres cuartos, con líneas, mini falda azul marino entallada, calcetines hasta la rodilla de color rojo con líneas negras y una converse roja, y otra color negra.

Si no les gustaba mi look, estaba en serios problemas. Hacía unas semanas fuimos de compras y no les había gustado. Demasiado nerd, según ellas. ¿Qué quieren que hiciera? Así era. Kate se encontraba perfecta. Nada más llevaba su cabello suelto, cayendo sobre sus hombros y un kimono negro con unas sandalias cómodas. Me pregunté si el kimono le quedaba pequeño. Se notaba ajustado en las piernas y en la cintura.

—Esto será tuyo en cuanto me lo quite —dice, señalándose. Sabía que no le quedaba bien. Sonreí y ambas salimos del departamento y del edificio. El Porsche amarillo canario de Alice se encontraba frente al edificio y el BMW rojo pasión de Rose estaba detrás de Phil, mi camioneta del año 50. Les dediqué una sonrisa.

—Al fin te pones algo decente para ir de compras —me dice Alice, bajando de su carro. Me halaga, pero ella vestía un vestido color verde que la hacía ver hermosa.

—Gracias. Te ves como si fueras a un desfile de modas. —Kate se rio y Alice frunció el ceño.

—Una mujer siempre tiene que estar preparada para toda ocasión. Y esta es una muy especial. Es nuestra última ida de compras antes de que nos vayamos al otro lado del océano.

—Alice tiene razón. Tenemos que festejarlo a lo grande.

—No me embriagaré. No hoy. —Ellas ríen por mi advertencia.

—De acuerdo. Vámonos —dice, volviendo a subirse a su carro y bajó la ventanilla—. Bella vendrá conmigo y Kate con Rosalie. —Encendió el automóvil y yo me subí en él. Ambas arrancaron a toda velocidad.

Los primeros cinco minutos del trayecto nos dedicamos a escuchar a Ariana Grande y a Nicky Minaj al ritmo de _Bang Bang_. Justo cuando estaba comenzando _Blank Space_ de Taylor Swift, Alice bajó el volumen.

—Mi hermano está maravillado contigo. En el desayuno destacó lo inteligente que eres. Y aunque eres muy joven, dice que tienes futuro en los grandes cargos empresariales. —Me puse roja y me mordí el labio—. Aparte de que eres muy hermosa y que se muere por conocerte mejor. —Reí.

—Tiene novia —susurré y ella negó con la cabeza.

—Terminó con ella hace dos meses. Descubrió que lo engañaba con su mejor amigo, cosa que no le agradó a nadie de la familia. —Bajé la mirada con una mueca plasmada en la cara—. Tienes oportunidad de convertirte en mi familia, aunque de por sí eres mi hermana del alma.

No volvimos a charlar en los siguientes tres minutos. No quedaba mucho de camino. Era el único centro comercial que había en Portland, pero tenía todas las tiendas que pudieses imaginar. Gracias a Dios encontramos un lugar en el estacionamiento. Éramos las únicas locas que compraban su vestido una semana antes de la ceremonia de graduación.

Nos bajamos del carro y vimos el auto de Rosalie, bajando lentamente ambas pasajeras. Diría que eran hermanas. Solo las diferenciaba el apellido. Ambas eran rubias de ojos azules, bonito cuerpo y un gran ego. Kate se me acercó y me tomó del brazo. Traía una sonrisa propia del gato Chesire.

Solté un gran suspiro. Este día sería e-ter-no.

.

.

.

Me dolían las piernas. Sabía que sería agotador, pero nunca imaginé cuánto. Las compras con Alice eran cansadas y no era la primera vez que iba con ella de compras, pero resultó ser la más extenuante. Me llevó de un lado a otro entre: "Bella, mira este", "El azul queda perfecto con tu tono de piel, pero prueba con el rojo", "Una mujer siempre tiene que probar cosas nuevas". En todos mis años de conocer a Alice, nunca me había cansado tanto como el día de hoy. Había sido una locura.

Yo solo quería comprar dos vestidos, pero no. Terminé comprando tres vestidos de 100, 150 y 200 dólares, dos pares de zapatos de 200 dólares cada uno y un collar de 150 dólares, y pensar que creí que me iba a sobrar dinero, pero eso no era todo. Como si fuera poco, Kate me compró un vestido de 250 dólares, unos zapatos de 300 y una cartera de 100 dólares; Alice me compró un conjunto de ropa para nuestra despedida que sería el último día de exámenes. Y Rosalie me compró ropa interior, aunque todo eso, contra mi voluntad. Por eso no me gustaba salir de compras con ellas. Siempre terminaban comprándome algo que no necesitaba. Es decir, muchísima ropa. Más de la que podría llegar a utilizar en una semana. Lo bueno era que compartía ropa con Ana y ella solía usar la ropa que las chicas me compraban y yo la que ella misma se compraba.

Llegamos al departamento a las seis de la tarde. Ana ya estaba en casa. Al verme, saltó hacia mí, envolviéndome con sus brazos. No sabía qué le pasa. Se había estado comportando extraño desde que fui a la entrevista con Grey. Era como si temiera que algo me pasara, como si creyera que Grey me haría algo. No. Ella sabía que Grey estaba planeando algo y temía que ese algo me involucrase a mí.

Kate y yo tratamos de calmarla enseñándole todo lo que habíamos comprado. Eso surtió efecto, pero soltó un comentario que me hizo pensar mucho.

—Eres muy joven para lo que él te quiere. —No le contesté, pero sí mostré curiosidad. ¿Quién me quería? ¿Para qué me quería? ¿Era por mi nuevo trabajo con Edward? O, ¿algo más profundo? ¿Quizás era por Grey?

No pude concentrarme mucho, y al ver el reloj, me di cuenta de que ya eran las 10 de la noche. Tenía que descansar un poco. Más bien, tenía que alejar mis pensamientos de Grey, así que tomé mis cosas, di las buenas noches y me encerré en mi recámara. Pasaron veinte minutos y ellas comenzaron a hablar.

—Me llamó por teléfono —dijo Ana en un susurro. ¿Quién le llamó?—. Me dijo que tenía una hermana muy hermosa, que sería un honor enseñarle los placeres de la vida. —La voz de Ana se escuchaba cada vez más ahogada—. A mi hermanita le quieren hacer lo mismo que me hicieron a mí. Ella no se puede dejar influenciar tan fácil. No caerá en el embrujo de Grey, es más fuerte que yo.

—Ana, sabemos que Bella puede llegar a ser muy vulnerable. Cuando está con un hombre, se enamora. Lo viste hace tres años, cuando salía con el chico Miller.

—Eso pasó hace tres años, puede ser que haya madurado. Y lo hizo, lo puedo ver en sus ojos. El que ese estúpido haya intentado violarla no solo la hizo madurar, si no que la hizo desconfiar de hombres que no sean amigos o familia. No dejará que Grey haga lo que qui...

_Bum_.

Mierda, mierda. ¿Por qué me tuve que recargar en el mueble? Lo bueno era que tenía mi pijama puesta. Me metí rápidamente en las cobijas antes de que Ana viniese. Eso sí sería un gran problema. Me tapé hasta la cabeza con las cobijas al mismo tiempo en el que se abrió la puerta de la habitación.

— ¿Bella? —me llamó Ana. Fingí estar adormilada cuando me destapé—. Escuchamos un ruido, pero por lo visto se debe haber caído con el movimiento de tu cuerpo. —Dirigí mi mirada al piso y vi mi celular en el suelo. En muchas ocasiones me dormía con el celular en la cama y ella creía que esta era una de esas veces—. Descansa, te quiero mucho. Recuérdalo.

Me dio un beso en la frente y me sonrió. Salió de la recámara y yo me enderecé.

¿Por qué Ana había dicho eso de Grey? ¿Qué especie de relación tenían Grey y Ana? ¿Por qué decía que no quería que la historia se repitiese?

. . . . . . .

* * *

Chicas aquí esta el tercer caítulo, espero que les guste.

Dejen comentarios, criticas (Sin insultar), sugerencias, albanzas, tomatazos o lo que quieran.

Les mando un beso de Christian y Edward, un abrazo tipo Emmett y Elliot, y unas sonrisas de Jasper y Ethan

Nos leemos, BellaGreyHerondale


	5. Sesión de ¿Juegos?

**Capítulo beteado por Mónica León, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

**www facebook com/ groups/ elite. ****Fanfiction**

**Sesión de ¿Juegos?**

**Bella POV.**

—Nos vemos en la tarde —dijo Ana, saliendo del departamento. Por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón, hoy saldría. Se me hacía raro porque ella nunca salía los lunes, y menos a las nueve de la mañana. Como Ana, Kate y yo éramos de excelencia académica por lo que salíamos antes de la escuela, solo una semana antes. Solo teníamos que presentarnos para los exámenes finales y de ahí a las graduaciones.

Eran las ocho de la mañana, Kate y yo ya nos encontrábamos arregladas. Kate con ropa muy cómoda, nótese el sarcasmo. Llevaba unos tacones de unos 15 centímetros de color azul chillón, un pantalón blanco con puntos negros, tipo tubo, una blusa negra y una chaqueta beige. Iba muy informal y formal al mismo tiempo, solo Kate podía lograr eso. Mientras que yo lucía más informal que nada; unos jeans negros desgastados, blusa blanca con un estampado de un corazón formado por pajaritos, unos converse negros y una pulsera plateada.

—Estoy segura de que no se fijará en tu atuendo. —La miré a los ojos.

—¿Y si no voy? —Me observó con ojos graciosos.

—No creo que Grey nos quiera conceder la sesión si no te ve a ti. —Me puse de los mil colores tras el comentario de Kate—. Vamonos.

—Pero, Kate, no quiero ocultarle nada a Ana. Me sentiría mejor si le dijera. —Ella abrió los ojos. Abriría la boca, pero yo me adelanté—. Sé lo que me dirá, pero al menos le avisaré. No le voy pediré permiso.

Ella salió del departamento y yo detrás de ella, llegamos a la puerta del edificio y me pasó su celular.

—Rápido, dile que es por el trabajo de la universidad. —Le sonreí y ambas salimos. Ella subió al su deportivo las cosas que traía en los brazos.

Marqué el número de Ana rápidamente y me contestó casi instantáneamente.

—Kate, ¿qué sucede? ¿Bella está bien? —me preguntó creyendo que soy Kate. Rodé los ojos. Debía creer que me había pasado algo.

—Soy Bella.

—¿Qué pasó? —me preguntó tiernamente.

—Voy a salir.

—¿Con quién? —me preguntó instantáneamente—. ¿Es con Kate? ¿Irás a la sesión de fotos de Grey? —Siempre tan lista, Ana, siempre tan lista.

—Si. Me sentiré muy mal si no asisto —expliqué apresuradamente. No sabía si me llega a entender.

—Bella... No —dijo en un susurro—. No puedes. Está mal.

Respiré fuertemente antes de contestarle.

—Kate me necesita.

—Isabella, no...

La interrumpí antes de que pudiese continuar.

—Me tengo que ir. Te quiero, bye.

Colgué justo cuando volvía a pronunciar mi nombre. Me tomé del pecho e intenté tranquilizar mi respiración. Todo era tan agitado y tan abrumador. No sabía si me podía controlar. No debí haber retado a Ana de esta manera. Tomé fuertemente el collar que traía puesto, un regalo de Ana. Por favor, Dios que me perdone, no soportaría estar enojada con Ana por mucho tiempo. Estaba segura de que era la única persona en el mundo que en realidad me amaba en la vida.

—Bella, vámonos —me llamó Kate desde su auto. Ella iría con José, Jacob y el ayudante de estos, Travis, en su carro, mientras que yo me llevaría todo el equipo en la pick-up.

Miré por última vez el teléfono de Kate. Estaba entrando una llamada de Ana. Decidí dárselo a Kate para que ella tomase la decisión de si contestar el celular o no. Después me fui hacia Phil. Por el retrovisor pude notar cómo Kate le contestaba el celular a Ana, también pude ver cómo comenzaba a pelear. Por un momento, estuve tentada a bajarme de Phil, darle las llaves a Jacob y desearles un buen viaje, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. Grey concedió la cita gracias a mí y por eso tenía que ir. Solo por Grey y para que Kate no se quedase sin su sesión de fotos. Ojalá Ana lo entendiera, porque estaba segura de que ella haría lo mismo por Kate o por mí.

Kate terminó la llamada con un "hablamos en la noche" que me sonó a "Nos regañas en la noche". Me vio y se encogió de hombros. Solté un suspiro y arranqué a Phil. Este hizo un sonido como si no estuviera de acuerdo de lo que estaba haciendo. Yo coloqué los ojos en blanco. Genial. Hasta una camioneta que se llama Phil estaba en desacuerdo con lo que haría. ¿Alguien más? Se escuchó un trueno en el cielo. Llovería. No me podía ir...

—Cállate. Cada que abres la boca sucede algo —me reprendió mi lado consciente del cerebro. Mi diosa interior seguía dormida, esperando para ver a Christian Grey. Vi cómo el automóvil de Kate me pasó. Mejor. Así no podría ver mi _po__kerface_.

En todo el trayecto recibí mensajes, pero decidí ignorarlos. No quería saber quién era. Aparte de que nunca miraba el celular mientras conducía para evitar accidentes de tráfico. Aparte, podría ser Ana y no quería entrar en controversia, y menos en una pelea que sabía que no ganaría. En todo el viaje comencé a sentirme un poco nerviosa, así que conforme avanzábamos en el camino, mi estómago se contraía hasta convertirse en un pequeño cuerpo microscópico. Mi estómago era más pequeño que el planeta que habitaban los Quiens. No me agradaba porque sentía que en cualquier momento vomitaría.

Cuando menos me lo esperaba, ya estábamos frente al Heathman y me arrepentí de las decisiones que había tomado. Sentí la necesidad de dejar la camioneta y correr hasta mi hogar, pero decidí no hacerlo. El departamento quedaba muy lejos. Aparqué la camioneta a un lado de la acera y frente a mí se estacionó Kate. Los chicos vinieron a ayudarme a bajar las cosas. Más bien, ellos bajaron las cosas mientras yo vigilaba que no rayaran a Phil. Kate se me acercó un momento.

—Deberías entrar. Creo que Grey ¡ha de estar esperando a ti. Dije mi nombre y me dijeron que estaba ocupado. —Tragué fuerte. Sabía que Grey nos había dejado tomar las fotos por mí, pero no a tal grado de que si no venía, no los dejaría tomar las fotos—. Entra, yo cuidaré a Phil.

—Por favor —le dije con una risa y entré corriendo al hotel. Estaba a punto de dirigirme a recepción cuando una voz me llamó.

—Bella,,, —Volteé el rostro y me encontré con mi nuevo Jefe, Edward Cullen. Iba con traje, como si acabara de estar en una junta muy importante. Traía una sonrisa en el rostro, de esas que le hacían parecer un niño pequeño. Yo no sabía qué decir. Eché un vistazo a la recepción y luego a él. Tomé una decisión. Grey dijo que estaba ocupado, ¿no? Así que le di la espalda a la recepción y me acerqué a Edward,

—Hola, señor Cullen. —Él me miró con una ceja alzada. Ayer en la noche me había enviado un mensaje rogándome que le dijera solo Edward—. Lo siento. Edward —dije con una sonrisa. Volvió a sonreír y me jaló hacia sus brazos, quedándome tensa mientras me acariciaba la espalda.

—Te envié un mensaje diciéndote que podías empezar el próximo lunes —dijo, soltándome. Lo miré confundida y saqué mi celular. Ahí aparecían sus mensajes.

—Perdón. Venía manejando y no lo vi —le dije y me tomó de los hombros.

—No me tienes que dar explicaciones. Bueno, no hasta el lunes. —Ambos empezamos a reír hasta que una voz nos sacó que nuestras risas.

—¿Me cuentan el chiste? —Me sobresalté y me alejé de Edward cuando escuché la voz de Grey. Volteé y ahí se encontraba él, parado delante de nosotros con su ceño ligeramente fruncido, aunque por su mirada, y por la línea de su boca, podía decir que estaba enojado. Peor. Encabronado.

—Grey, no seas así —le dijo Edward a Christian, pero Grey no le hizo caso. Solo me vía a mí. Su mirada hacía que mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

—Isabella, se supone que deberíamos de estar en una sesión fotográfica —me dijo con voz firme.

—Estaba ocupado —le respondí y él me miró con una ceja alzada.

—Estaba ocupado conmigo. Te pido disculpas, hermosa. —El color subió a mis mejillas por las palabras de Edward. Me mordí el labio y lo miré fijamente—. ¿Estarás ocupada a las tres?

—N... —Grey me interrumpió antes que le pueda decir algo a Edward.

—Isabella estará ocupada conmigo todo el día. —Vi Christian y noté que le sonreía a Edward de manera arrogante. Este me volteó a ver y lo único que hizo fue encogerse de hombros. Edward me sonrió, me abrazó tiernamente y me dio un beso en el cabello. Inhalé el perfume de su ropa.

—Nos vemos, hermosa. Grey. —Este le dedicó una sonrisa burlona. ¿Esto era un juego de quién orinaba más lejos?

Edward se fue por la puerta y me quedé sola con Grey. Me giré hacia él y lo miré fijamente.

—Estaré ocupada, pero no con usted —le aclaré y él levantó una ceja.

—Vamos a tomar un café. —Estaba a punto de negarme cuando él volvió a pronunciar una oración que me dejó en blanco—. Que sea tu manera de agradecerme por lo de la sesión de fotos. —Es lo único que dijo y yo volteé a ver su ojos grises que me hipnotizaban—. ¿Qué dices, Isabella?

—Sí... —dije, estando en la luna. ¿Qué acabo de hacer? me pregunté cuando vi que me sonrió como Edward lo había hecho hacía unos minutos.

—Después de la sesión de fotos. —Ya no me podía retractar, así que solo asentí.

Nos miramos por otros segundos, hasta que Kate entró al hotel.

—Señor Grey, es un placer conocerlo —le dijo, tendiéndole la mano a Grey. ¿En qué momento se acercó?

—El placer es mío, señorita Katherine —respondió a Kate, aceptando su mano. Ambos se veían seguros, como si fuesen del mismo entorno. Me sentí estúpida por mi reacción con Grey hacía unos días. Eso sí había sido torpe. Kate actuaba como si llevara toda la vida preparándose para esto—. La suite esta lista, solo falta que coloquen su equipo e iniciamos lo antes posible. Solo tengo que cambiarme.

No sé lo que Kate le contesta, solo sabía que ahora estaba en la suite, recargada en un perchero que había en la habitación, moviéndome de un lado a otro.

—Bella, gracias —me dijo Kate y me giré para verla. Estaba confundida—. La sesión está saliendo de las mil maravillas. Aunque quisiera sacarte. Grey no ha dejado de mirarte en todo este tiempo.

¿La sesión ya inició? Volteé a ver a José y a Jacob que le tomaban las fotos a Grey, quien me miraba fijamente. Me puse roja.

—Señor, las fotos saldrían un poco mejor si sonriera un poco —dijo José, pero al darse cuenta de que Grey técnicamente lo dejó en visto, decidió continuar—. O no.

Reí por el comentario de José y bajé la mirada, sonriendo y volviendo a levantarla para encontrarme con Grey. Ahora sonreía mientras me veía. Me mordí el labio y volví a reír. No sabía porqué, pero había algo en la sonrisa de Grey que me hacía viajar a la luna de nuevo, y me hacía desear que llegase la hora del café de una buena vez

* * *

Lamento que sea muy corto, prometo uno mas largo. Comenten para saber que piensan, si no comentan creo que no les gusta nada nadita.

Gracias por las que se toman el tiempo de leerme.

Les había dicho que tenia un grupo de facebook, si se quieren unir el link esta en mi perfil. Ahí subo debates y mas cosas.

Besos y Abrazos


	6. Tormenta de arena

**Capítulo beteado por Mónica León, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

**www facebook com/ groups/ elite. ****Fanfiction**

**Capítulo 5**

**Bella POV.**

—Isabella, la primera vez que nos vimos, me sorprendió mucho tu conocimiento del arte —me dijo Grey mientras me apartaba la silla para que tomase asiento.

—Muchas gracias, señor Grey. —Levantó una de sus cejas por llamarlo señor y Christian.

—Te he dicho más de tres veces que me llames Christian, Isabella. —Le sonrió con arrogancia.

—Es lo mismo para usted. Le he dicho que no me gusta que me llame Isabella, pero lo sigue haciendo —dije cuando se sentó. Colocó sus manos sobre la mesa y me miró detenidamente.

—Tu nombre es hermoso, al igual que tú. —Me mordí el labio para evitar soltar una sonrisa. Sentí cómo la sangre inundaba mi rostro. Sus palabras fueron tan directas. Llamarlo con un apodo sería como restarle importancia a su belleza. Okay, ahora sí no pude evitar soltar una risita.

Bajé la vista hacia mis manos y noté que tenía los dedos entrelazados. Quise decir algo, Pero no sabía qué. Para mi suerte, llegó la camarera a tomar nuestra orden. Levanté la vista y vi que era una rubia exuberante con ojos tan verdes como las manzanas. Dudaba que fueran de ella. Los labios pintados de un rosa chillón y noté que no me miraba a mí, sino a Grey como si fuera un pedazo de carne. Su sonrisa gritaba "puta" por todos lados. Observé a Grey un poco incómoda por la situación y sonreí para mis adentros cuando noté que solo me miraba a mí. La camarera, al notar esta situación, se limitó a verme con mala cara y a pedir nuestra orden.

—Quisiera un té de coco —pedí, sabiéndome de memoria el menú. Había venido en varias ocasiones con las chicas.

—Yo quiero un capuchino de menta y una rebanada de Ópera —dijo, después de haber mirado el menú. La camarera anotó y se despidió con un "en un momento estará su orden". Al irse ella, solté un comentario para romper la tensión.

—¿Ópera? Imaginaba que pediría una magdalena o algo así. No lo veo de su estilo. —Él levantó una de sus cejas y me miró los labios. No pude evitar mordérmelo.

—Según tú, ¿cuál es mi estilo? —susurró con cierta malicia en la voz. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, haciendo que me retorciese en mi sitio. Él sonrió por ese gesto—. Sigo esperando... —me susurró y yo tragué fuerte antes de contestar.

—Le gustan las cosas caras, pero lo sencillo. Le gusta presumir que todo el mundo lo conoce, pero que no todos están en su categoría de conocidos. Tiene mucha confianza en sus negocios y en sus socios, sin embargo dudo que confíe mucho en sus amigos. Sabe mucho sobre acciones y negocios, pero no de las demás personas —le dije en voz baja. Se irguió en la mesa y yo miré cada uno de sus movimientos.

—No es que no conozca a las personas, sino que conozco demasiado sobre ellas como para no querer acercarme. —Fue su turno de contradecirme—. Tengo confianza en mis socios y en mis negocios, porque es trabajo. Vida laboral. No necesitan saber con quién paso la noche. No presumo, simplemente recalco lo que es obvio. Me gustan las cosas caras, todo tipo de cosas; pero aquí debo de darte un punto a tu favor, prefiero lo que se ve más sencillo. —Sonrió triunfante. Me había intimidado con su discurso, pero al final había ganado yo. Aunque sea un punto.

—Aquí está su orden... —La voz de la camarera hizo que levantase la cabeza para mirarla. Noté que en la camisa traía un gafete con un nombre... Chantal. Hasta nombre de puta tenía. Se inclinó para dejar el pastel frente a Grey. Él no perdió contacto conmigo en ningún momento. Le sonreí y bajó la vista para ver cómo la tal Chantal dejaba el té frente a mí. Le di las gracias y ella se va contoneando sus caderas, como si Grey la estuviera mirando, pero no lo hizo y eso me alegró por dentro. Él estaba más atento a mis movimientos que a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Tomó la cuchara de la mesa y me sonrió.

—Toma tu té, Isabella. —Bajé la mirada a mi té y después le sonreí a Grey. Era tan controlador. Me mordí el labio antes de tomar la taza y llevármela a la boca. Tomé el primer sorbo de té y dejé que el exquisito sabor de este inundase mis papilas gustativas. Cerré los ojos. Era tan delicioso que sería lo único que tomaría en toda mi vida. Abrí los ojos y dejé la taza en la mesa. Noté que Grey me miraba con una de sus cejas alzadas y con su mirar tan gris que me hacía creer que todo era así a mí alrededor—. ¿Qué tal esta? —me preguntó.

—Muy bueno —le dije y él sonrió. Toma un trozo de su pastel y se lo llevó a la boca, comenzó a masticar y noté que le quedó un poco de pastel en la comisura de sus labios. Me levanté rápidamente de mi silla y me acerqué a él con una servilleta en la mano. Le limpié el chocolate y Grey se alejó un poco, sosteniendo mi mano. Me sentí realmente estúpida por haber hecho eso, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Lo hecho, hecho está. Levantó su rostro para mirarme y soltó mi mano con extrema lentitud. Se irguió en su asiento y dejó que continuara con lo que estaba haciendo.

—Siento haberlo incomodado, señor Grey —le dije, sentándome de nuevo en mi lugar. Lo miré con ojos brillosos y él soltó un suspiro, relajando la postura.

—No te preocupes, Isabella, no debí haber reaccionado de esa manera. Te pido me perdones. —Me sonrió y yo se la regresé. Me mordí el labio, mirándolo a los ojos. Se le borró la sonrisa de la cara y se removió incómodo. Tomé un sorbo de mi té y vi que él hacía lo mismo con su capuchino de menta. Dejó la taza en su sitio y esperé a que soltara un comentario sobre el café, pero no fue así. En vez de eso, soltó uno que no me esperaba—. Veo que disfrutas mucho del té, como tu hermana, lees al igual que ella se podría decir que son casi idénticas.

—Gracias, supongo, pero Anastasia y yo no somos iguales —le dije con un poco de agresividad. Otro que me consideraba Anastasia 2.0. Él levantó una de sus cejas y fue mi turno de erguirme en mi lugar.

—Isabella, estoy seguro de que empezaste leyendo obras clásicas. Apostaría que, al igual de tu hermana, empezaste con Thomas Hardy, que leíste todos sus libros y después empezaste a leer de otro tipo de libros. O, ¿me equivoco? Lo dudo —me dijo con una sonrisa de arrogancia en sus perfectos labios.

—Se equivoca por completo. Yo no empecé leyendo novelas de amor. Comencé leyendo obras del siglo XX, como John Katzenbach. Después empecé a leer a Stephen King. Me gusta el misterio y el suspenso, aunque también he leído muchos libros de amor; Hardy, Shakespeare, Austen, a Brontë, y a muchos escritores más. Mi libro favorito de amor no es Tess, la de los d'Urberville, es Orgullo y Prejuicio de Austen. —Él me miró con gesto fuerte que me hizo querer encogerme en mi lugar, pero me contuve—. No soy como mi hermana.

Nos miramos por un par de minutos hasta que él rompe el silencio.

—Solo porque no te guste el mismo autor que a tu hermana no significa que no sean muy parecidas mentalmente. Conozco a tu hermana; débil, sumisa, enamoradiza y muy confiada. Tú eres igual o no hubieses aceptado tomar este café conmigo. —Eso me hirió más de lo que debería aceptar. Lo observé con dolor en mi mirada y parecía que se había dado cuenta porque cambió su gesto—.Tu hermana también es muy sentimental. —Me quedé estática en mi lugar. Había ido demasiado lejos.

—Gracias por el té, señor Grey —dije, levantándome de sopetón. Me miró, sorprendido por mi reacción. ¿Creía que me iba a quedar después de lo que me dijo? Saqué veinte dólares del bolsillo del pantalón y los lancé a la mesa—. La última vez que nos veamos, será el día de la graduación. Hasta luego, señor Grey. —Me dirigí hacia la puerta, escuchando cómo él se levantaba de la mesa y comenzaba a seguirme, por lo que aumenté el paso. Llegué al semáforo que estaba en verde. Vi hacia atrás y noté que venía. Manteniendo el contacto visual, di un paso hacia delante y giré mi cabeza rápidamente para ver a un carro de color negro ir a máxima velocidad hacia mí. Escuché la bocina, pero no me moví. Sentí cómo una mano me tomaba del codo y me hacía girar hacia su cuerpo. El tiempo fue exacto para que no me atropellase el automóvil. Quedé muy cerca de Grey, mi rostro a centímetros del suyo, nuestras narices tocándose. Él va acercando su cara cada vez más y lo único que podía pensar era: me va a besar, pero no fue así. Solo se limitó a juntar nuestras frentes y nos miramos a los ojos durante un par de segundos.

—Debes alejarte de mí. No soy bueno para ti. —Me solté de su agarre como si me quemara. Lo miré a los ojos y noté que los tenía cerrados.

—Como le dije antes, hasta la graduación. —Me di media vuelta y caminé hacia donde me dirigía antes. El semáforo ahora estaba en rojo. Escuché cómo me llamaba, pero no volteé. Ya no quería seguir ilusionándome.

Cuando estuve al otro lado de la calle, comencé a correr a todo lo que daban mis piernas y mis pulmones. Fue una suerte que no me hubiese caído. Llegué a donde Kate había dejado estacionado su automóvil y me subí en él. Suspiré antes de encenderlo y arrancar. Sabía que no debía confiar en alguien como él. Confiaba en Ana como con todas las personas que me rodeaban. No sabía distinguir entre buenos y malos, los que venían con buenas intenciones y los que te romperían el corazón.

.

.

.

—¿Irás esta noche? —me preguntó Alice mientras sacábamos las cosas de nuestro locker. Hoy había sido nuestro último día de clases. Teóricamente, ya no vendría a la escuela pues ya había presentado los exámenes finales.

—Bella, tienes que ir. Hasta tu hermana saldrá de fiesta con sus amigos. Tienes que venir con nosotras —me dijo Rose después de decirles que no. No tenía ganas de salir desde el fallido encuentro con Grey.

—Me toca trabajar mañana. Esta vez no puedo —dije, sintiéndome salvada por la campana, pero por la sonrisa de Alice, sabía que no sería así.

—Edward vendrá. Le he dicho que es nuestra última salida de chicas y también te ha dado permiso de faltar mañana. —Negué con la cabeza. Ella comenzó a asentir como loca—. ¡Noche de fiesta! —gritó a todo pulmón y algunos compañeros que pasaban la acompañaron con sus gritos. Me reí de todos.

.

.

.

—¿Cómo me veo? —les pregunté cuando salí de la habitación. Llevaba un vestido de manga larga hasta la mitad del muslo, era de un color extraño, entre dorado, plateado y azul, con medias con diseño sencillo y unos tacones negros. Kate me aplaudió y Ana se quedó con la boca abierta. Ellas iban con jeans, solo que Ana con Converse y Kate con tacones y un cargado maquillaje para la noche. Se veían realmente bien

—¡Vuelta! —cantó mi hermana y yo la complací. La espalda era descubierta. Ambas dejaron salir un pequeño grito. Las volteé a ver y noté que Ana me tendía una chaqueta de cuero, pidiéndome, indirectamente, que me cubriese. Rodé los ojos, pero terminé colocándomela. Kate sacó su celar, y Ana y yo nos reímos. Siempre que salíamos nos tomábamos una foto juntas. Me coloqué en medio de ambas y mi amiga tomó la foto, cuando veo las tres salimos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Bueno, bueno. Ya es hora de irnos —dijo la rubia mientras tomaba sus cosas. Alice dijo que ellos pagarían todo, así que solo llevaría mi celular.

Iríamos en el carro de Kate y Ana se regresaría con José un poco más temprano porque tenían que ir a recoger algunas cosas para la mudanza.

El trayecto al club fue silencioso, nadie se atrevía a decir nada. No era incómodo o tenso. Me sentía muy bien. Cuando llegamos al local, nos acercamos a la entrada y había un letrero enorme que decía: "Solo con identificación". Las chicas me voltearon a ver y me enojé. Alice dijo que lo solucionaría, pero busqué a mí alrededor su cabellera, sin éxito. Saqué mi celular para llamarla, pero una mano en mi cadera hizo que me girase violentamente para ver de quién se trataba. Al hacerlo, me encontré con los ojos verdes de Edward. Noté que traía una casi igual a la mía, unos jeans de mezclilla, una camisa de un color neutro y mocasines. En su rostro tenía una sonrisa de niño pequeño.

—Bella, qué hermosa te ves —dijo mientras se acercaba más a mí, sin sentirme incómoda. Yo le sonreí y le di las gracias de una manera sutil y honesta.

—Y tú te ves muy guapo —le contesté, él riendo.

—¿Por qué no has entrado? —Lo observé con las cejas alzadas. Me lo había preguntado como si no supiera que era menor de edad—. Cierto… Ven. Tu hermana y Kate te han dejado. —Giré mi cabeza, buscando a las chicas y vi que no estaban—. Mi hermana y Rosalie ya están adentro, solo faltas tú. —Me tomó por la cintura y nos adentrarnos hasta llegar a la puerta. Edward dijo su nombre y nos dejaron entrar como si nada. Le sonreí al de seguridad cuando pasé a su lado.

Edward me guió hasta una zona alta y la reconocí como la VIP. Ahí ya se encontraban Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett, quienes al verme, silbaron. Solo sonreí y agradecí el cumplido. Alice mee obligó a quitarme la chaqueta y me puse roja cuando vi que Edward me miraba con lujuria. Comenzamos a hablar hasta que trajeron las bebidas. Yo no había pedido, pero Alice me colocó enfrente una bebida de color azul a lo que negué con la cabeza. Esta noche no quería beber. Edward me convenció, diciéndome que mañana podía llegar tarde al trabajo, y que si no bebía, me despediría. Iniciamos con una ronda lenta. Las chicas se fueron a bailar junto con sus parejas mientras Edward y yo nos quedábamos solos. Se sentó a mi lado y pasó sus manos por mis hombros. Platicamos de qué era lo que iba a estudiar y de cómo me había sentado la madurez a lo largo de los años. Le di las gracias y reímos por montones durante la siguiente hora, hasta que llegaron los demás y volvieron a pedir bebidas. Ahí la cosa comenzó a ponerse interesante. Alice y Rosalie llevaban seis cosmopolitan y uno que otro vaso de vodka. Emmett, Edward y Jasper solo habían bebido un wisky doble pues iban a manejar. Yo ya había bebido tres tragos y el vaso de Edward mientras conversábamos. Se me subió el alcohol y a ese punto no sabía lo que hacía. Edward se acercó mucho a mí y estaba a punto de unir sus labios a los míos. Decidí levantarme e ir al baño. Tomé mi celular y me dirigí hacia los sanitarios. No había tanta fila como pensaba, pero no quería, entrar así que simplemente me recargué en una de las paredes y respiré hondo. Observo mi iPhone 3 que, aunque estar desactualizado, funcionaba muy bien. Fui a contactos y mis dedos buscaron inmediatamente la letra "G". Grey apareció en la pantalla y solo atiné a presionar la tecla de llamada, esperando a que contestase.

—Isabella... —susurró mi nombre como si fuera una nota musical, pero ahora eso no me importaba.

—Señor zapatos bien lustrados —le dije como saludo. No sabía lo que decía.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó con una pizca de curiosidad en su voz. Reí fuertemente.

—Obvio, yo siempre estoy bien —hablo, arrastrando las palabras. A este punto, ya se debía haber dado cuenta de que había bebido.

—¿Estás ebria?

—¿Cómo tres? —pregunté. Espera. ¿Dije tres o crees? Bueno, no importa, no creía que lo notase.

—Es crees, muy chistosa. ¿En dónde estás? —preguntó con sorna.

—En Portland.

—¿En qué lugar? —En su voz ya no había amabilidad.

—En uno en donde hay música, bebidas alcohólicas y muchos hombres. —Quería hacerlo enojar.

—¿En un club? ¿Cómo te dejaron entrar a un club? —Me quedé callada por un momento. Enojón—. Con una mierda, contesta.

—Mire, señor carros del año. —¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué le sacaba todos sus defectos en apodos?—. O, ¿prefiere señor trajes bonitos? Bueno, no importa, el chiste es que muchas gracias por aparecer en mi vida e irse como si ya no existieras, pero sabes que no me importa. Hombres vienen y van y déjame decirte que aquí hay muuuchos —dije y escuché un gruñido

—¿Dónde demonios estás? —Se había enojado más, pero ya no importaba. Solo lo vería el día de mi graduación.

—Adiós, señor ojos intensos. —Le di a colgar justo cuando se escuchó el estrellar de algo contra el suelo. Recargué mi cabeza de nuevo contra la pared. Eso había sido demasiado intenso. No me creía capaz de hacer algo así, pero ahora que lo hice, me sentía muy bien. Casi bien. En realidad, no me sentía para nada bien. Estaba mal. Mi celular sonó y vi el nombre de Grey. No quería contestar, pero le debía una disculpa.

—Christian, lo lamen...

—Sé dónde estás, no te muevas —me dijo, interrumpiéndome, dejándome en shock. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Cómo era que sabía dónde estaba?

No le alcancé a preguntar porque colgó. Volteé a ver a los lados. Eran las dos de la mañana y de Seattle a Portland eran cinco horas, así que cuando llegara Grey, yo ya me habría ido. Me relajé un poco.

Caminé de vuelta hacia los chicos y vi a Edward sentado, mirando su celular. Cuando me acerqué levantó su mirada. Le sonreí y él a mí. Dejé mi celular en la mesa y él se me acercó con una sonrisa juguetona bailando en sus labios mientras me tomaba de la mano.

—Vamos a bailar. —Dejé que me guiara hasta la pista de baile. Ahora sonaba la canción de Tormenta de Arena. Comencé a moverme al ritmo de la música y Edward se pegó a mi espalda.

Te he perdido entre la gente,

Te he adorado y te he odiado,

Y en el fondo sabes bien

Que en los peores momentos

Llevas dentro un ángel negro

Que nos hunde a los dos.

Nos movíamos en sincronía. La canción era buena, muy buena. Incluso sexy. Edward se pegó más a mí y echó mi cabello a un lado, posicionando su cabeza allí, continuando con el baile. Era tan extraño. Era mi jefe, pero por alguna extraña razón no me quería separar.

Y cuando llega el nuevo día

Me juras que cambiarías si,

Pero vuelves a caer.

Te dolerá todo el cuerpo,

Me buscarás en el infierno,

Porque soy igual que tú.

Se sentía bien tener su compañía, entre sus brazos mientras bailábamos al compás de la música. Sentí cómo besaba mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer. Volteé a verlo y se separó, sin apartar su mirada. Nuestros rostros estaban muy juntos y quería besarlo. No lo hice, sino que continué con el juego un poco más y me giré para mirar al frente.

Todo lo que siento por ti, sólo podría decirlo así.

Todo lo que siento por ti, sólo sabría decirlo así.

Me quedé tiesa cuando vi que Grey estaba a solo unos cuantos pasos de mí. Edward me giró hacia él, por lo que perdí contacto con Grey. Pensé que había sido una alucinación mía y eso esperaba. Edward me sonrió y comenzó a acercar sus labios a los míos. Cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, giró la cabeza para ver a otro lado. Escuché su suspiro y se separó brutalmente de mí.

—Iré al baño —me dijo y yo asentí, sin detenerlo. Girar mi rostro de nuevo y vi que Grey ya no estaba ahí. Salí corriendo hacia el VIP, tomé mi celular y mi chaqueta. Estaba pálida, lo sabía. Salí de allí y choqué con alguien. Estaba a poco de disculparme cuando esa persona me tomó de los hombros. Levanté la mirada y vi a Grey, mirándome con reproche.

—Mierda, Christian G... —Ni pude terminar la frase cuando sentí el vómito inundando mi boca. Salí corriendo hacia la salida del local, escuchando sus pisadas fuertes siguiéndome. Corrí hacia donde había pasto y vomité justo cuando él llegó a mi lado.

—Mierda, déjame ayudarte. —Me colocó el cabello detrás de la espalda y me lo agarró durante un par de minutos mientras continuaba vomitando. Cuando terminé, me enderecé y lo vi fijamente. Sacó un pañuelo y me lo tendió. Limpié mi cara y lo vi con ojos de gato. Estaba enojado, muy enojado. Dejé de limpiarme y observé el pañuelo. Era de color blanco y tenía bordadado "Cristian Grey" en letras plateadas. Era muy bonito.

—Lo voy a lavar —le dije cuando vi pedazos de lo que había vomitado. Negó con la cabeza y me tomó con cuidado por la cintura

—Vamos a avisarle a Elliot y a Kate —dijo y entramos al club. Busqué a los demás por todos lados, pero no los veía. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se había enterado de que Kate estaba aquí.

Cuando encuentré a Kate, vi que estaba bailando con un tipo. Era Elliot. Christian se les acercó y me señaló. Kate rió, le dijo algo a Christian y él asintió, volviendo a mí y diciéndome palabras sin sentido. Todo se estaba nublando a mí alrededor. Di un paso y tropecé. Él me tomó y quedé en sus brazos.

—Christian, deja de girarnos —le dije cuando sentí que el mundo giraba. Él abrió mucho sus ojos y es cuando entendí. No estábamos girando—. Me estoy desmayando —le dije y aferré a él.

—¿Ahora? —Creo que me preguntó y todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

Me desperté con un enorme dolor de cabeza. Miré a mi alrededor, desorientada. Este no es mi cuarto, ¿En dónde estaba? Miré hacia abajo y traía una pijama de hombre. Me comencé a asustar y más cuando se abrió la puerta. Volteé a ver rápidamente, quedándome estática al verlo. Traía ropa deportiva puesta, estaba sudado y podía apostar que había ido a correr. Se acercó a la cama, sentándose en la orilla de esta.

—¿Cómo dormiste, Isabella? —me preguntó Christian. Sentía enojo en su voz.

—No recuerdo —le dije y lo observé. Quería saber porqué estaba con él, porqué tengo una pijama de hombre puesta y porqué estaba en su cama. Comencé a hacerme una idea ¿Y si tuvimos...? —¿Anoche... pasó... algo? —Le pregunté y él me sonrió.

—Sí, Isabella. Pasó algo.

'Bah muy)€¶&amp;€)¶&amp;)(,€)(,(&amp;,&amp;)(,&amp;)(,

Hola...!

Dejen sus comentarios, criticas sugerencias. Les pido que no insulten al Fic, si es malo envíenmelo por PM o por masaje en Facebook. Ahí subiré fotos del Fic, a quien le interese.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo beteado por Mónica León, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

**www facebook com/ groups/ elite. Fanfiction**

**Capítulo 6**

_But the night was warm_

_We were bold and young_

_All around the wind blows_

_We would only hold on to let go_

_Blow a kiss, fire a gun_

_We need someone to lean on_

_Blow a kiss, fire a gun_

_All we need is somebody to lean on_

_Lean On — Major Lazer ft. DJ Snake._

**Bella POV.**

Me quedé en blanco por sus palabras. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Quise preguntar, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, parecía que había perdido el habla por completo... La confesión de Grey hizo que se me resecara la boca y que mi corazón latiese a máxima velocidad.

Sus ojos me miraron fijamente, esperando mi reacción, pero no podía hacer nada. No sabía cómo. Christian se acercaba cada vez más a la cama. Se posicionó encima de mí y yo solo me encogí en mi lugar. Christian Grey, con traje y oliendo su perfume, era sexy, pero Christian Grey con ropa deportiva y oliendo a sudor mezclado perfume, era simplemente caliente.

—¿Quieres saber qué fue lo que sucedió? —me preguntó con cierta burla. Como la idiota que era, asentí con la cabeza. Se acercó más a mí y me tomó pot la nuca. Intenté alejarme, pero él ejerció más presión en su agarre. No me besó, solo me miró fijamente—. Después del desayuno te diré, pero antes... —Estampó sus labios con los míos y los movió con insistencia. Me quedé pasmada. Imaginaba todo menos un beso. Sus labios eran suaves y sabían muy bien aunque el contacto era demasiado exigente y me asusté de inmediato. Él pareció darse cuenta de mi estado y lo volvió más lento. Pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca y accedí. Gemí ante la sensación del nuevo intruso. Pasó a ser demandante a ser un beso francés; lento y sensual. No supe cuánto tiempo pasamos besándonos, pero sabía que había sido lo suficiente como para que me faltase el aire. Me costaba trabajo seguir el ritmo del beso y me separé, pero eso no evitó que Grey comenzara a besar mi cuello. Gemí su nombre sin siquiera planearlo. Se apartó y se levantó de la cama, llevándome con él. Quedó frente a la cama, parado y yo arrodillada en esta. Me ha tomó de la cintura y me pegó más a él.

—Me iré a duchar al otro baño, tú puedes ducharte en el que está aquí. Te esperaré en el comedor —dijo, separándose un poco. Me volvió a dar un beso en los labios y después se alejó por completo de mí, se dirigió a una de las sillas de la habitación, con unas cuantas bolsas ahí—. Esto es tuyo. Taylor fue a comprarte ropa interior y de vestir, y unos Converse. —Lo miré con los ojos de gato.

—¿Dónde está mi ropa? —le pregunté, curiosa. No me había dicho dónde estaba mi ropa ni dónde había dormido él?

—En la lavandería. Vomitaste en tu vestido —Me explicó y yo me puse roja. Eso era más vergonzoso que cuando canté _Single Ladies_ frente a toda la escuela.

—¿Y lo demás? Mis medias, zapatos, chaqueta, accesorios —comencé a decir con desesperación. Era el conjunto que me regaló Alice, no podía perder nada de lo que me me había dado.

—Isabella, en el desayuno —dijo fríamente. Un estremecimiento recorrió todo mi cuerpo. No dije nada más y él salió de la habitación, dejándome completamente sola.

Me levanté con sutileza y me acerqué a las bolsas, tomándolas y colocándolas en la cama. Miré la marca y me sorprendí mucho al ver que eran de Versace. Acaricié la tela del pantalón. Era completamente de cuero. Saqué la caja de tenis que Christian había dicho eran Converse. Cuando los saqué, vi que se trataban de la misma marca del pantalón. Reí por el error de Christian y abrí las demás cosas; una playera de tirantes y un top verde militar. Miré la bolsa de ropa interior y era de Victoria's Secret, negra con un poco de encaje. La observé detenidamente. Christian había pensado en todo. Aparté todo y caminé hacia el baño. Era enorme. Busqué las toallas por todas partes hasta que las vi encima del lavabo. Me acerqué y pasé mis manos por ellas, notando que eran realmente suaves y lindas. Las dejé en su lugar y me dirigí a la regadera. El agua estaba tibia y me quité con rapidez la pijama y me metí a la ducha, dejando que el agua mojase todo mi cuerpo y relajase mis músculos. Tallé mi cuerpo con suavidad y lentitud. Me gustaba la sensación de la esponja. Cerré los ojos y traté de recordar lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

.

.

.

—_Isabella, reacciona. —Escuché la voz de Grey a lo lejos. No sabía dónde ni en qué estado me encontraba. Solo era consciente de que tenía mis ojos cerrados y que continuaba ebria. Abrí los ojos solo para encontrarme en los brazos de Grey. Me asusté al instante y me removí en sus brazos—. Tranquil__í__zate —me dijo y me colocó con cuidado en el suelo._

—_¿__Qué... hago... aqu__í__? —pregunt__é__, mirando a mi alrededor. Estaba en lo que parecía un mini cuarto. Giré la cabeza a los lados, y frente a nosotros había unas puertas y en la esquina unos botones—. __¿__Una lavadora? —pregunt__é __y solté un pequeño "hip". Seguía un poco borracha._

—_Es un elevador, no una lavadora —dijo, cruzado de brazos con un gesto gracioso a lo que fruncí mi ceño. Claramente se estaba burlando de mí y eso no me agradaba para nada._

—_Deja de burlarte __—le solté y me acerqué a é__l amenazadoramente. _

—_¿__Por qué? —expresó y tambi__é__n se comenzó a acercar más a mí—. Es muy divertido ver cómo te sonrojas por el enojo. —Me tocó la mejilla, pero me alejé. Su contacto quemaba._

—_¿__No se supone que estarías en Seattle? —pregunté un poco a la defensiva. Todav__í__a dolía recordar lo que había sucedido entre nosotros, __es decir__, nada. Porque eso era fue lo que pasó; nada._

—_Todaví__a tengo trabajo aquí —susurra a pocos cent__í__metros de mi rostro. Mordí __mi__ labio y pude apreciar cómo tragaba fuerte—. __¿__Te gustó mi regalo? —interrogó, apartando su mirada de mí._

_Sus palabras me sorprendieron. __¿Regalo? ¿__Cuál regalo? _

—_No sé de qué hablas. Y no entiendo con qué derecho me interrumpiste en el club —reclamé y crucé mis brazos—. Me sent__í__a realmente c__ómoda. —__É__l levantó una de sus cejas._

—_Te envíe unos libros. __¿__No los recibiste? —Negué con la cabeza—. Me dijeron que la señ__orita Steele hab__í__a recibido mi paque... —Hace una pausa, interrumpi__é__ndose, pero despu__é__s golpeando una de las paredes del elevador, justo en el momento en el que se abrió y una pareja de ancianos entró. Grey me jaló a su lado y salimos del elevador. Habíamos llegado al piso en el que se hospedada. Nos dirigimos a una puerta y pasó una tarjeta para abrir la puerta. No me había soltado el brazo por lo que me metió con más fuerza de la necesaria y me tambaleé un poco, mirándolo con rabia. __É__l me apuntó con un dedo—. Tu hermana. Tu maldita hermana recibi__ó __el paquete por ti. Te los ocultó, maldita Anastasia. __¿__Cuándo dejará de meterse donde no la llaman? —No entendía de qué hablaba. Me cambió el tema de conversaci__ó__n por completo. Tenía que volver a lo del club. Los libros y Anastasia podían esperar._

—_Eso no me importa en este momento. Quiero saber __Quié__n te dio el derecho de ir a la fieste y despu__é__s sacarme como un cavern__í__cola —le grité y __é__l frunció su ceño, enojado._

—_Tú misma me diste el derecho cuando me marcaste, borracha, y me dijiste que estabas en un lugar donde hab__í__a muchos hombres y "music". Cuando me dijiste "señor zapatos bien lustrados", "señor ojos intensos", "Señor trajes bonitos" —dijo con rabia y me sonrojé. No podía creer que hubiese hecho y dicho todo eso. Me sentía tan avergonzada—.Te fui a buscar con la idea de que te ver__í__a sentada tomando, pero no. Estabas bailando con tu "jefe" de una manera para nada decente. Parec__í__a que estaban follando en plena pista. —Sus palabras me llegaronn fuerte. Ni sabía cómo podr__ía __enfrentar a Edward en unas horas—. Si no te hubiera sacado de ah__í__, que, por cierto, te saqué desmayada, en este mismo momento estar__í__as con Cullen en su casa haciendo un par de cosas —habla con desaprobaci__ó__n—. Y que te puedo asegurar, no te gustar__í__an. —Me enojé __¿__Que sabía __é__l de las cosas que me gustaban?_

—_No digas eso, Grey. Tal vez Edward me estar__í__a follando como me gusta. —No me gustaba lo que decía, pero una vez que empezaba, no me detenía—. De hecho, no sé qué sigo haciendo aqu__í __contigo. Puedo ir a buscar a Edward y pedirle que me folle, que me hag..._

—_Cá__llate —escupió con fuerza mientras se acercaba poco a poco a mí. Sentí que mis piernas temblaban cuando retrocedó—. Cullen es tu jefe y estoy seguro de que si te acostaras con __é__l, nunca te lo perdonar__í__as —aseguró y sabía que tenía raz__ó__n. Si hiciera eso, nunca me podr__í__a acercar a la familia de Alice y Edward—. Y sé que no te acuestas con cualquiera. —Grey iluso. A duras penas le hablaba a los hombres. Se acercó un poco más y me tomó por la cintura para unirme a __é__l, nuestros labios casi __rozándose—. ¿Te gustarí__a que te follara justo aqu__í__? No sabes lo caliente que me tienes con ese vestido. Verte bailar con Cullen me enojó y me calent__ó __al mismo tiempo. Imaginé lo que se sentir__í__a tener tu cuerpo junto al m__í__o, sin ropa. —Comenzó a besar mi clav__í__cula y solté un gemido. Eso estaba mal. Me alejé un poco, todo empezaba a dar vueltas. Sí, seguía un poco borracha. Me aferré a __é__l para evitar caerme—. Creo que la respuesta es no, y es por mi parte. Digamos que no soy devoto a la necrofilia._

—_No estoy muerta, solo estoy mareada —le aclaré, sujetándome más a __él._

—_No, pero seríaa raro tener relaciones contigo mientras estás desmayada y puede que me vomites encima y, cr__é__eme, tampoco me gustar__í__a practicar la emetofilia* —dijo y me tomó en brazos. Ya no podía continuar hablando. El alcohol seguía en mi anatom__í__a y estaba volviendo a mi cabeza. Mis ojos se sentían pesados e intenté mantenerlos abiertos, pero no podía. Lo último que escuché antes de desmayarme fue la voz de Grey—. __¿__En serio? ¿Justo ahora?_

.

.

.

Cerré la llave del agua con cierta fuerza. Eso había sido más de lo que me esperaba. No sabía cómo pude decirle a Grey que Edward me follaría. Dios, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Edward es mi jefe, nunca debí haber hecho lo que hice. No debí haber llamado a Grey ni no haber bebido como lo hice anoche. Para empezar, no debía haber salido con las chicas a festejar, pero ahora era tarde para arrepentirse. Fui muy idiota y tengo que aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos.

Salí de la ducha y me tapé una de las toallas que había. Tomé la pijama de Grey y salí del baño, dirigiéndome a la cama rápidamente, sentándome en ella y me quitándome la bata. Sequé mi cuerpo y me coloqué la ropa en tiempo récord. Me paré frente al espejo y cepillé mi cabello con calma con el cepillo de Christian. Lo acomodé de una manera que pareciera que me lo he peinado. Al verme, negué. No me gustó para nada. Volteé a los lados, buscando algo para sostenerlo y vi un gorro negro. Eso servirá. Lo olfateé y disfruté del olor de él. Me lo coloqué y acomodé mi cabello, sonriendo. Ahora sí me gustaba cómo me veía. Me dirigí hacia la cama y doblé la pijama, dejándola en un sillón. Estaba apunto de empezar a hacer la cama cuado una nota llamó mi atención.

_**"Lo que está destinado a suceder siempre encontrar**__**á **__**una forma **__**única, má**__**gica y maravillosa para manifestarse..."**_

Sonreí por lo que Grey escribió. Desdoblé la hoja y vi que había algo escrito allí.

_**"Fui a correr. Tómate las pastillas que dejé a lado de la cama**_

_**PD: No tiendas la cama."**_

—**Señor ojos intensos.**

Me sonrojé al ver su firma. Fue lo último que le dije en la llamada. Me reprendí al no haber visto la nota ni las pastillas. Me volví para comprobarlo y efectivamente; las pastillas descansaban sobre el buró junto con un jugo de naranja. Me acerqué y tomé todo de un solo golpe. La voz de Grey se hizo sonar por toda la habitación.

—Está conmigo —dice con cansancio en la voz. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que volviese a contestar—. No ha pasado nada que ella no quisiera. —Estaba hablando de mí—. Por Dios, Anastasia. ¡Ya no es una niña! —Me entumecí tras escuchar el nombre de mi hermana—. Ya te dije que ella está bien, apenas vamos a desayunar. En media hora la llevaré. Mira, estoy seguro de que Isabella sí desayuna, ella no es como tú... Sí, ya sé, pero no importa. Ella está bien. No la pervertiré como dices que lo hice contigo. —Abrí la puerta despacio y lo observé dando vueltas por la estancia, tomándose el cabello con una mano y con el celular en la otra—. Tengo que colgar, hablamos luego. Y hablaremos de porqué le ocultaste los libros a tu hermana. —Se detiene y cuelga con ferocidad—. Maldita, Anastasia. ¿Quién se cree que es para...? —Se quedó quieto cuando me vio parada con la puerta entreabierta, muy pálido. Nunca imaginé ver a Grey pálido—. Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones aj enas —susurra y comienza a acercarse.

—No oí nada, solo el nombre de mi hermana —le dije, mordiéndome el labio mientras lo miraba con inocencia. Él sonríe y se acerca mucho más, me tomándome de la cintura.

—No sé si creerte o no. Dime, Isabella, ¿te creo? —cuestiona, aún con aquella sonrisa. Tenía que ser muy creíble o si no, me descubriría y se enojaría. Enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y le sonreí coqueta. Le di un beso en la boca y tomó mi cabeza para profundizar el beso. Gemí en su boca y nos separamos.

—¿Eso te queda claro? —pregunté y asintió feliz.

—Muy claro. Si hubieras escuchado todo, saldrías corriendo —dijo, alejándose. Eso estuvo cerca—. Siéntate a desayunar. ¿Huevos, jugo, fruta y cereal? —preguntó cuando me he senté.

—Solo fruta y jugo, gracias. —Me miró y rodó los ojos. Hice una mueca de desagrado cuando hizo caso omiso a mis palabras y me sirvió cereal.

—No hagas de nuevo esa cara, no me gusta —murmura y me encogí de hombros. ¿Quién era él para mandarme?

Tomé una cuchara y comencé a desayunar con mala cara

—Isabella... Bella, quiero disculparme por lo que sucedió anoche. No tuve que haberte dicho las palabras que dije...—habló como si ya supiera que había recordado todo—. Sé que tal vez no recuerdes lo que sucedió, pero quiero que sepas que lamento mi comportamiento y cómo me puse...

—Lo tuyo no son las disculpas. Imagino que no lo haces a menudo —interrumpí antes de que continuase—. Recuerdo todo y soy yo la que debería pedir disculpas. Me comporté como una puta frente a Edward y a ti. Fui muy grosera contigo cuando me ayudaste y sobre todo, no tuve que mencionar nada referente al coito —le dije y respiré hondo—. Discúlpame.

—Isabella, creo que más bien ambos nos merecemos una disculpa —expresa y asentí—. Quiero hablar de otra cosa, Bella. Dime, ¿de verdad no recibiste los libros? —Asiento y recordé que Ana había recibido un paquete esa semana.

—Anastasia tenía algo. Intenté leer la nota que estaba encima, pero me la arrebató de las mano. Parecía que estaba escondiendo algo. Y por lo que escuché anoche, ya sé lo que era y para quién. Estoy un poco decepcionada de mi hermana, nunca imaginé que me haría algo así —susurré con melancolía. De verdad me dolía que me ocultase cosas.

No me di cuenta de que he estado desayunando mientras hablábamos, así que cuando terminé, me sorprendí mucho. Dejé el utensilio que tenía en mi mano en la mesa. No sabía qué le sucedía a Anastasia, pero desde que Grey entró a mi vida, se había estado comportando realmente extraño.

.

.

—Tranquila, habla con ella y que te explique todo —dijo cuando entramos al elevador. Se veía tan joven hablando así, tan fresco. No como el tipo amargado que era cuando lo conocí.

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron y me tendió mi chaqueta. Fue lo único que sobrevivió a mi vómito. Me la colocó y mordí mi labio, mirándolo fijamente. Se acercó y me pegó a la pared del elevador. —Mi gorra se te ve adorable —dijo y empezó a besar mi cuello. Solté un gemido de placer—. Y esta ropa te hace ver tan sexy.

Le agradecí el cumplido con otro gemido. Eso era sensacional. Hacía apenas un día estaba sufriendo por él en el departamento y estaba rehusándome a salir de club, y 24 horas después, estaba aquí, en un elevador, a punto de besarlo. Sus labios cubrieron los míos, haciéndome olvidar hasta mi nombre. Se movían con suavidad y repetimos el beso francés de hacía unas horas. Me tomó del trasero y enredé mis piernas a su alrededor, gimiendo sobre su boca y sentí cómo se ponía duro. Coloqué mis manos en su cuello pero él las separó con una de las suyas, tomándolas por encima de mi cabeza. Separé mi boca justo en el momento en que la puerta se abrió. Desenredé rápidamente mis piernas de sus caderas y me posicioné delante de él para cubrir la enorme erección que tenía en sus pantalones. Me tomó por la cintura, uniéndome más a él. Estaba más roja que un foco de Navidad. Sentí mi cara arder. Hasta creí que saldrían llamas de mis pómulos. Las personas que estaban delante de nosotros eran unos empresarios japoneses que, por suerte, estaban de espaldas cuando se abrieron las puertas. Ahora miraban nuestra apariencia con gracia. Estaba con la ropa desordenada y con el cabello como Hermione Granger*, mientras que Christian tenía a Hardin* en su cabeza. Nuestras respiraciones eran parecidas a las de Usain Bolt después de correr una maratón. Nos hicimos a un lado cuando entraron y reímos en silencio. Nos miramos a los ojos y supimos que este viaje sería muy entretenido.

.

.

.

Llegamos después de media hora al departamento. Habíamos hablado con Kate y Elliot. Christian peleó con él todo el trayecto mientras yo reía. Sonreí y ambos empezamos a subir las escaleras al departamento. Me detuvo y me acercó a él.

—Bella, tengo que decirte que lo que pasó en la madrugada, en la cama, en el desayuno y en el elevador, no volverá a pasar a menos que te enseñe algo. —¡¿Me estaba diciendo que no me volvería a besar?! No me lo podía creer. Lo había besado más en menos de 24 horas, que lo que había besado en toda mi vida—. ¿Entendido? —cuestionó con suavidad y asentí. No me quedaba de otra.

Ya no dijimos nada, sino que continuamos subiendo al departamento. Cuando llegamos, la puerta se abrió. Me quedé tiesa cuando vi a Anastasia frente a la puerta. Se notaba que estaba enojada. No, ella no estaba enojada, estaba colérica. Tenía que calmarla lo antes posible. Miró a Grey con odio en la mirada. Estaba en medio de ambos, por lo que volteé a ver a Grey. Él tenía una mirada que decía "¿qué harás ahora? Yo también quería saber qué haría Anastasia esta vez, aunque no sabía qué esperar. Solo estaba segura de que no era lo que sucedería a continuación. De lo único que fui consciente fue de la mano de Anastasia cruzando mi cara. Me golpeó tan fuerte que partió mi labio. Me toqué la cara y volteé a verla. Me miró con rabia y también con odio. Su mirada me asustó y traté de retroceder, pero ella fue más rápida que yo y me tomó por el brazo, y por inercia me aferré a Christian. No supe de dónde sacó Ana la fuerza, pero logró meternos a los dos en el departamento. Allí me encontré con Kate y Elliot mirándonos con sorpresa, estupefactos. Esperaba que golpeara a Grey, pero no a mí. Se suponía que era su nena pequeña, su chiquita, pero me demostró lo contrario.

—¡¿Por qué fuiste con él?! ¡Se supone que deberías de estar trabajando! No de zorra con Grey —Sus palabras me hirieron mucho, pero no dejaría que lo viese y mucho menos dejaría que me humillase ante Christian y Elliott. Volteé a verlo y me miró con preocupación, tomándome de la mejilla.

—Váyanse —dije y él asintió, ladrando el nombre de su hermano. Elliot se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Me preparaba para lo peor, pero entonces Christian se detuvo en la puerta y se dirigió hacia Ana.

—Por el bien de tu reputación, será mejor que no la vuelvas a tocar. Y quiero que analices quién es la verdadera zorra aquí. —Ana se queda en blanco por sus palabras y Grey salió. Ahora sí estábamos solas con Kate. Pasaron un par de segundo hasta que mi hermana rompió el silencio.

—Te he pedido respeto, honestidad y lealtad, y nada de eso me puedes dar. Solo he recibido quejas, mentiras y engaños. No merezco esto, Isabella. No lo merezco, yo siempre he sido como una madre para ti. Nunca te he mentido, no te oculto cosas, ni mucho menos me voy a dormir a un hotel con un extraño —dijo y reí. ¿Que nunca hizo nada de aquello? Toda mi vida lo hizo, y era hora de que lo supiese.

—Anastasia, dices no ocultarme las cosas, pero nunca quieres hablar de lo que te sucedió hace unos años atrás. No me dices los motivos por los cuales me tengo que alejar de Grey, me ocultas las cosas que me envía... —Me interrumpió con un grito.

—¡No tengo porqué decirte todo! ¡Si te oculté lo de Grey fue para protegerte!

—¡¿Protegerme de qué?! ¡No me dices nada, no haces nada para advertirme! Crees que con solo decirme que me aleje lo haré, pero no, yo quiero conocer a Grey. —Ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

—¡No tienes ni idea de lo que dices! ¡Grey es malo! Te dañará el alma y después te destruirá! ¡Los libros son el primer paso! —me gritó y se puso pálida. Ella misma se delató y ya no había nada que pudiese hacer.

—Me pides que sea honesta, respetuosa y leal, pero tú no eres nada de eso. Mientes y lo tratas de tapar con un dedo —reclamé y comencé a caminar hacia mi cuarto. Pasé por su lado y me detuve en su oído—. Dices querer que no te mienta, pero, analízalo. ¿Tú me dices la verdad? —Después de decir eso, salí corriendo a mi cuarto, lo cierro con seguro cuando azoto la puerta. Saco mi celular de la bolsa de la jacketa y veo mensajes de Grey preguntando si estoy bien. Lo desbloqueé y cuando estaba a punto de contestar, entró otro mensaje. De Edward.

_**"Bella, pido disculpas si el d**__**í**__**a de ayer me propasé contigo, pero estoy cansado de callar. Sé que nos empezamos a tratar y solo quiero decirte que me gustas mucho. Desde que eras niña te consideré hermosa. Y estoy agradecido de ver la hermosa mujer en la que te has convertido. Solo espero que esta confesi**__**ó**__**n no haga que cambies tu opini**__**ó**__**n sobre mi, ni que te alejes. Solo quiero saber si tengo una oportunidad contigo."**_

—**Edward.**

Solté un gran suspiro. Primero Grey, después Ana y ahora, Edward.

¿Alguien más quiere unírseles?

(€)€,),€)¶€)€¶))¶&amp;))&amp;()&amp;&amp;)¶€),€,(¶€)€)€)¶€)¶€)¶&amp;)¶)&amp;¶&amp;)¶&amp;)¶&amp;)¶&amp;

Necrofilia: Afición a tener sexo con muertos.

Emetofilia: enfermedad que poseen personas con afición a que, durante el sexo, le vomiten encima.

Hermione Granger: personaje de Harry Potter, mejor amiga de Harry, su cabello es toda una maraña.

Hardin: personaje masculino de la serie After.


	8. Fuera de la zona de confort

**Capítulo beteado por Mónica León, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

**www facebook com/ groups/ elite. Fanfiction**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no que le pertenecen a la maravillosa E.L James y a la original Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos.

**Capítulo 7**

**Fuera de la zona de confort**

**Bella POV.**

—Bella... —La voz de Ana me llamó, haciendo que yo girase mi rostro para verla. Podía ver tristeza y arrepentimiento en sus ojos

—¿Sí? —le dije mientras me giraba de nuevo hacia la pared. Estaba acostada en mi cama. Me sentía realmente cansada emocional y mentalmente. La pelea me dejó en la lona.

—Bella, no te enojes conmigo, cariño. —Sentí un peso en mi hombro y sabía que era su mano. No volteé a verla—. Por favor, perdóname. Sé que no debí haberte golpeado por lo que pasó con Grey, pero me enoja tanto que por más que te digo que no te quiero cerca de él, siempre insistes en estar a su lado —musitó, apretando ni hombro. Me moví, quitando bruscamente su mano de él—. No me alejes a mí, por favor. No lo hagas —dijo, sintiendo el rechazo.

—Ana... Por favor. —Le pedí, incorporándome en la cama y girando hacia ella. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de preocupación—. Me pides una cosa que ambas sabemos que no lograré cumplir. —Ella abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada—. Quiero experimentar, quiero tomar mis decisiones por un momento. Cumpliré 18 años en algunos meses y tienes que dejar que tome mis propias decisiones.

—Eres mi hermanita. Te he cuidado durante estos años. No puedo dejar de protegerte de la noche a la mañana... —dijo con un nudo en la garganta—. ¿Qué tal si te equivocas en alguna decisión? ¿Y si no estás segura...?

—Déjame aprender, Anastasia. —rogué, levantándome de la cama. Ella se quedó sentada mientras me seguía con la mirada—. Quiero aprender de los errores que cometa, del dolor, del amor y pasión. De los siete pecados capitales. Quiero probarlo todo.

—No sabes lo que dices —susurra, imitándome y tomando mis manos.

—Todavía no eres mayor, te faltan mucho más años para experimentar. Tienes una vida por delante.

—¿Como tú ? —le preguntó bruscamente. Ella me miró con los ojos abiertos de la impresión—. No esperaré a que tenga 21 años para empezar a vivir. —Ella se levantó de la cama, riéndose.

—¿No tuviste suficiente con la experiencia de hace dos años? —Eso fue un golpe bajo y ella lo sabía—. Casi te viola ese maldito.

—Ese maldito, como tú lo llamas, me lo presentaron Kate y tú. Dijeron que era una buena persona. —Ella se enderezó.

—Creí que era una buena persona. Parecía...

—Me lo has dicho miles de veces. Él era parecía una buena persona, parecía un estupendo chico, parecía que de verdad te amaba. Y miles más de "parecían". —Ya estaba llorando—. Crees que Grey parece una mala persona, que solo quiere jugar conmigo... Pues te tengo una noticia, no te creo. Ya estoy harta de tus corazonadas, voy a hacer lo que mi corazón me diga y lo seguiré. —Ella estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero cuando vio que ya no tenía caso, solo se limitó a asentir.

—Está bien, pero no vengas llorando a mis brazos cuando todo esto acabe, porque te daré la espalda —dijo antes de salir del cuarto.

—Bien —dije cuando escuché que la puerta se cerró. Ahora sí sentía que se había abierto una brecha muy grande entre Ana y yo. Y no estaba segura de que pudiésemos arreglarlo tan fácilmente. Tocó mi punto débil y yo toqué el suyo.

Miré por donde se fue por un momento y después solté todo el aire que tenía en mis pulmones. Me dolía el corazón... Ella era mi hermana y me dolía que se hubiese pasado esto. Había sido como mi madre desde que éramos niñas, pero debía entender que necesitaba saber tomar decisiones, pero sobre todo, debía aprender que ya no era una niña pequeña para que me dijera cómo vestir y cómo actuar. Estaba madurando y eso conllevaba a aprender de mis errores y saber quién quería ser en la vida. Ambas debíamos confiar una en la otra. Si yo quería estar cerca de Grey, Anastasia lo debía entender...

Me senté en la cama y tomé mi celular de la mesita de noche para ver la conversación que tuve con Edward...

"_**Bella, pido disculpas si el d**__**í**__**a de ayer me propasé contigo, pero estoy cansado de callar. Sé que nos empezamos a tratar, pero solo quería decirte que me gustas mucho. Desde que eras niña te consideré hermosa y estoy agradecido de ver en la hermosa mujer que te has convertido. Solo espero que esta confesi**__**ó**__**n no haga que cambies tu opini**__**ó**__**n sobre mí, ni que te alejes. Solo quiero saber si tengo una oportunidad contigo."**_

—**Edward.**

"_No te preocupes. Creo que la que debería pedir disculpas soy yo. Y lamento mucho no corresponder a tus sentimientos, a penas y puedo recordarte. No me alejaré, pero no sé si puedas tener alguna posibilidad conmigo. Mi mente es un revoltijo entero. No sé qué es lo que quiero en estos momentos. No te puedo dar un sí."_

—Bella.

"_**Pero no es un no, creo que puedo tener una posibilidad y voy a tratar de conquistarte. Eso dalo por hecho."**_

—**Edward.**

"_Creo que no sería sano para ninguno de los dos. Estoy tratando de congeniar con alguien. Realmente quiero que se dé."_

—Bella.

En eso me quedé y no contestó. Decidí recostarme durante un rato hasta que Anastasia entró a mi cuarto y comenzó todo. Me llegaron dos notificaciones al mismo tiempo. Uno era de mi correo y otro de Edward. Me moría de curiosidad por el correo. Podía ser de la Universidad o de algo más importante.

_**De: **__Christian Grey_

_**Fecha: 20**__ de mayo del 2015_

_**Para: **__Isabella Steele_

_**Asunto: **__Cena con final feliz. ¿Te parece?_

"_**Quiero verte hoy en la noche. Te invito a pasarla inolvidablemente en el Escala.**_

_**Muero por verte dormir de nuevo y, tal vez, bailar un poco.**_

_**Tomaremos vinotinto, cometemos un par de fresas y una cena deliciosa,**_

_**pero sobre todo, quiero proponerte algo.**_

_Christian Grey._

_Presidente de Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc._

Me quedé en blanco por la propuesta. Lo acababa de ver hacía a penas un par de horas. ¿Cómo era posible que le urgiese tanto verme? Cada vez me intrigaba un poco más y a decir verdad, me ponía un poco nerviosa. ¿Qué era lo que realmente Christian quería de mí? ¿Estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo?

Decidí no contestar de inmediato, así que fui a ver el mensaje de Edward.

"_**¿Grey? Lo sé. Me advirtió que me mantuviera lejos de ti, pero le he dicho que no lo haré y estoy 100 % seguro de que sabe que lucharé por ti."**_

—**Edward.**

Edward era tan lindo... Un momento. Christian le advirtió que se mantuviera lejos de mí. Cada vez me intrigaba más este asunto, necesitaba saber más. Hay que coquetear.

"_Eso no me lo esperaba. Sí, estoy tratando algo con él, pero no sé si funcione. Él es muy complicado y no sé si es lo que busco en un hombre."_

—Bella.

Ja... Grey es todo y más lo que busco en un hombre.

"_**¿En serio? Bueno en ese caso, te invito un café. Hoy a las cuatro. ¿Qué te parece?"**_

—**Edward.**

"_N__o sé, creo que hoy no podré, pero qué te parece el martes?"_

—Bella.

"_**Que sea el martes después del trabajo."**_

—**Edward.**

"_Muy bien. :D."_

—Bella.

Me contestó con un emoticón sonriente.

Dejé el celular por un momento para cambiarme de ropa. Aunque era muy linda la que me había comrado, no sentía que fuese correcto llevarla puesta. Saqué ropa interior de mi cajón, y para ser más específica, saqué uno de los conjuntos que Rosalie me regaló; el negro con encaje blanco. Lo dejé sobre la cama y saqué el resto de mi ropa. Unos jeans grises, una blusa blanca, unos _bucket feet_ negros con dibujitos de piñas, una chaqueta de cuero y un collar que daba la ilusión de muchos.

Me empecé a quitar la ropa con lentitud, mientras veía mi cuerpo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía. Podía ver cada curva y cada defecto mío. Nunca me preocupé por mi figura, no le dabo importancia... Hasta hace dos años, cuando pasó aquello. Fue cuando me preocupé un poco más. Los comentarios que ese idiota me dijo me marcaron para siempre.

Lo que veía en el espejo me gustaba. No tenía muchas curvas, pero estaba en la etapa en donde se desarrolla el cuerpo que tendrás cuando seas ya un adulto. En mi caso, no tendría mucho busto, pero sí un trasero un poco más grande. Siempre había tenido cintura pequeña y eso no cambiaría. Mis piernas eran blancas y se vía kilométricas, aparte de torneadas. Era algo que me gustaba de mi cuerpo. Mi abdomen estaba muy estético gracias a las clases de danza. Mis ojos resaltaban por la palidez de mi cuerpo y por el castaño de mi cabello. Sin duda mis ojos eran la parte favorita de mi cuerpo. Me miré las manos; delicadas y con dedos largos. Las uñas siempre las llevaba arregladas en francés.

Mi teléfono sonó, haciendo que dejase de verme. Lo desbloqueé y había otro mensaje de Grey.

_**De **__: Christian Grey_

_**Fecha: **__20 de Mayo del 2014_

_**Para: **__Isabella Steele_

_**Asunto: **__Cena con final feliz, ¿te parece?_

_Creo que me conoces muy bien como para saber que no soy una persona con mucha paciencia.__Así que espero que me respondas rápido, o al menos me digas que ya lo viste._

_Así que te vuelvo a repetir mi proposición. _

_Cena en el Escala, copas de vino, fresas con chocolate y un final feliz, ¿te atrae?_

_Espero tu contestación lo antes posible. No me gusta esperar._

_Presidente de Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc._

Solté un suspiro. Se me había olvidado Grey por un momento.

_**De: **__Bella Steele_

_**Fecha: **__20__de Mayo del 2015_

_**Para: **__Hombre sin paciencia._

_**Asunto: **__¿Prometes el final feliz?_

_Señor Grey, le pido una enorme disculpa, pero estaba un poco ocupada. Le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir._

_Y sobre la cena, me parece una idea fantástica... Aunque, ¿el Escala no está en Seattle?_

_Tengo curiosidad el saber cómo vamos a llegar hasta ahí, pero estoy segura de que me sorprenderé cuando lo descubra._

_Sobre la propuesta, ¿decente o indecente?_

_Isabella Steele_

_Estudiante de Twilight Century High School_

_**De: **__Christian Grey_

_**Fecha: **__20 de Mayo del 2015_

_**Para: **__ISABELLA STEELE_

_**Asunto: **__Prometo eso y mucho más._

_Estoy seguro de que cualquier cosa que haga la sorprenderá, Isabella. _

_Espero que no te cause ningún inconveniente con Anastasia, pero si es así, házmelo saber._

_Después de todo, será mi culpa si esto ocurre._

_Presidente de Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc. _

_Un hombre sin paciencia._

_**De: **__BELLA Steele._

_**Fecha: **__20 de_ Mayo del 2015

_**Para**__: Hombre sin paciencia._

_**Asunto**_: _¿Lo prometes por la garrita?_

_Ya tuve mi encuentro con Ana, y no se entrometerá en las decisiones que tome, así que solo dime la hora y el lugar. _

_Isabella Steele. _

_Estudiante de __Twilight Century High School_

_**De**__: Christian Grey_

_**Fecha**__: 20 de Mayo del 2015_

_**Para**__: BELLA Steele_

_**Asunto**__: ¿Que mierda es eso de la garrita?_

_Taylor te pasará a buscar a las siete y espero que ya estés fuera del departamento cuando esto pase. Me alegro que Anastasia entendiera, y que te diera los libros. _

_Me explicarás lo de la garra hoy en la noche. Tengo que irme y no podré seguir escribiéndote._

_Muero porque la noche llegue ya._

_Christian Grey. _

Presidente de Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

Un hombre sin paciencia.

Dejé el celular sin contestar y me quedé pensando por un momento. Era obvio que evitó tocar lo de la propuesta por algo. ¿Era una propuesta tan fuerte que prefería tocarla cara a cara que por medio de los correos? Olvídalo, Isabella, son ideas tuyas. No pasa nada raro con Grey. No encontraba nada que Grey me pudiese proponer y eso me ponía realmente nerviosa.

Negué con la cabeza, dando el tema por zanjado. Me levanté para cambiarme la ropa interior y ponerme la mía. Cuando terminé, doblé la ropa que Grey me había dado. Su gorro descansaba encima de mi tocador, la ropa interior en el bote de la ropa sucia y los tenis junto con la ropa. Se la devolvería hoy. Le daría las gracias y se la devolveré.

Salí de la habitación. La casa estaba en silencio. Solo se escuchaba la respiración de una de las chicas y al ver las llaves del carro de Kate, deducí que era Ana la que salió. Caminé en silencio, temerosa de hacer mucho ruido. Llegué al comedor y me encontré con un gran paquete. Arriba había una nota y la tomé para ver a quién iba destinado...

_**"A poca gente quiero de verdad, y de muy pocos tengo buen concepto. Cuanto más conozco el mundo, más me desagrada, y del tiempo me confirma creencia en la inconsistencia del carácter humano, y en lo poco que puede uno fiar de las apariencias de bondad o inteligencia." **_

—_**Elizabeth Benett. **_

_**Orgullo y Prejuicio.**_

Me estaba respondiendo lo que le pregunté en la entrevista con una de las frases de Elizabeth.

Me apresuré a abrir el paquete y sentí cómo el aliento se me iba cuando vi todos los libros de Jane Austen en primeras ediciones. Dios. Esto era tan asombroso y solo me dostraba que Grey sí me escuchó el día que hablamos. Era fabuloso, extraordinario, fantástico. Oh, no tenía más palabras para describir lo que había sucedido. Busqué la silla y me senté con uno de los libros en mano. Acaricio la portada de este. Eran como las de antes. Me llevé el libro a la nariz y sonreí. Olía a libro viejo. Nunca había tenido uno, pero sí los había olido en la biblioteca de la escuela y en la biblioteca del abuelo Steele. Tenía mis libros en primera edición y un hombre que no conozco, si no de hace una semana, fue quien me los regaló.

Nunca ningún hombre había hecho algo así por mí. Ni siquiera el idiota. Que Christian Grey hiciese algo así, por una desconocida, me hacía sentir única y apreciada por él... Un momento. ¿Era a la única a la que le había enviado un paquete de libros? Eso lo tendría que averigüar en la noche, como otras preguntas. Estaba segura de que era el día en el que Grey respondería todas. O al menos la mayoría.

Levanté la mirada cuando la puerta de la casa se cerró. Anastasia estaba ahí parada mirándome de nuevo con tristeza. Me levanté y empecé a tomar los libros con movimientos torpes, antes de que pudiese salir, sentí los brazos de Ana tomándome con firmeza. Su abrazo no me transmitía odio ni enojo, como los anteriores. Este era de arrepentimiento.

—Perdóname **—**susurró contra mi cabello**—. **No lo dije en serio. Sabes que siempre me preocupo de más y cuando me enojo, no puedo controlarme. Tú más que nadie lo sabe, por favor, discúlpame.

Pude sentir cómo las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y cómo estas me mojaban la cabeza. Sentí picor en los ojos. Yo también estaba a punto de llorar.

—Dejaré que salgas con Grey, me haré a un lado para que empieces a vivir tu vida, pero por favor, no me apartes. Te lo suplico. No lo hagas.

—Ana. Basta.** —**Ahora le suplicaba yo. Ella se separó de mí y ambas lloramos a mares. Me acarició la mejilla mientras sollozábamos.

—Te quiero. No quiero que me alejes de ti.

—No lo haré. Te prometo que no te volveré a ocultar nada **—**dije, lanzándome a sus brazos de nuevo, sintiendo cómo me rodeaba. Sé que aunque era un momento lindo, tenía que decirle a dónde iría el día de hoy. Tenía que**—. **Grey me invitó a pasar la noche en Seattle.** —**Ella se separó de mí y me miró, ambas limpiándonos las lágrimas**—. **He aceptado.

Espero a que me regañe, pero solo asintió y cerró los ojos.

—Por favor, solo cuídate.** —**Me estaba dando su voto de confianza**—. **Y si lo tuyo con Grey no funciona... Siempre estará mi hombro para que llores.

Ambas reímos por su ocurrencia. Creo que eso era lo que extrañaría de Ana. Un momento estámos matándonos con las palabras, y al otro ya éramos otras. Aunque esta vez, creía que duraríamos mucho tiempo peleadas, podía darme cuenta de que no era así y agradecía eso. Me ayudó a llevar mis libros a mi cuarto, platicamos de varias frases del libro y hubo un momento en el que sentí nostalgia, pero cuando le di a conocer mis dudas, ella se levantó de mi cama y me avisó que estaría en su habitación por si necesitaba algo. Le di una abrazo y le susurré lo agradecida que estaba porque confiase en mí.

—Siempre **—**me susurró antes de salir de mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta.

Solté un enorme suspiro antes de levantarme de la cama y caminar hacia una de las cajas. Saqué un cuaderno y una pluma, sentándome en mi escritorio y mirándome al espejo. Mis ojos veían a una chica más llena de vida que en los últimos dos años, me veo feliz y sonrojada. Mis ojos brillaban y una sonrisa cubría mi rostro. No me veía así desde hacía un mes... Y todo después de que conocí a Christian... ¿Será esto obra de Grey? ¿Era él el que me cambiaba? Oh, Dios. No sabía ni siquiera lo que pensaba. Una persona no me podía cambiar tan rápido. Debe ser por la madurez que estaba alcanzando en estos momentos de la vida. Eso no es de Grey. Solté un suspiro y comencé a escribir.

**Cosas que no entiendo**

**¿Por qué te fijaste en mí?**

**¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?**

**¿Cómo es que conoces a mi hermana?**

**¿Soy a la única que le has mandado libros?**

**¿Fui a la primera a la que compraste ropa?**

**¿Por qué te niegas a querer tener a alguien en tu vida?**

**¿Por qué eres tan renuente a un cambio?**

**¿Por qué le pediste a Edward que se alejara de mí?**

**¿Qué tienen que ver tú y Anastasia para que ambos se comportasen así?**

Dejé de escribir. Creía que eran las únicas dudas que tenía. Por el momento. Miré mi reloj. Faltaba una hora para que Taylor viniese por mí. Empezaría a preparar las cosas que necesitaría. Tomé mi mochila color vino y metí con sumo cuidado la ropa de Christian. Me coloqué el gorro, esperando hasta que lo viese para entregárselo. Tomé mi celular con mis audífonos y los metí también. Agarré un libro y mi cuaderno de preguntas, me dirigí a mi buró y saqué unas donas para el cabello, y algo que casi nunca utilizaba... Maquillaje. Guardé las donas en la mochila y me paré frente a mi espejo, sacando la máscara de pestañas a prueba de agua, el rizador y uno de mis lápices labiales favoritos... Un vino mate. Me maquillé lo más exacto que pude. No quería parecer payaso cuando estuviese frente a Grey. Me miré por un largo tiempo en el espejo para ver los errores y los corregí uno a uno con mucha precisión. Cuando supe que estaba lista, hice un pequeño baile y guardé las cosas en mi bolsa. Me coloqué un poco de perfume y miré de nuevo la hora. Faltaban solo cinco minutos. No sabía cómo una mujer se podía tardar tanto maquillándose. Más bien, no entendía cómo me pude haber tardado tanto.

Tomé mi mochila y me la colgué al hombro, saliendo del cuarto. Vi a Ana y a Kate sentadas en el sillón de la sala, ambas se levantaron cuando me escucharon.

Ana parecía resignada y Kate preocupada. A decir verdad, yo estaba igual.

—Nena **—**dijo Ana, acercándose a mí. Me abrazó fuertemente, sin querer soltarme**—. **Prométeme que me llamaras si algo malo pasa y sobre todo, recuerda que quiero que estés bien.

Asentí sin saber qué decir. Me soltó y me tomó por los hombros, sonriéndome con cariño.

—Pásalo bien y disfruta, la noche es larga —dijo Kate para romper la tensión, pero su comentario hizo que sintiese el silencio que tanto temía.

Tocaron el timbre y di gracias a Dios por eso. Abrí rápidamente la puerta y vi al tal Taylor. Solo lo conocí en la sesión de fotos y parecía muy serio. Traía puesto un traje elegante y su cuerpo era demasiado corpulento.

—Señorita Steele —dijo a modo de saludo.

—¿Taylor? —Él asintió y le sonreí—. Solo necesito un segundo más —dije y él asintió. Dejé la puerta abierta mientras me giraba a darle un abrazo a Ana y a Kate. Nos despedimos con un beso. Salí y le volví a sonreír a Taylor. Caminé delante de él hasta que llegamos a las escaleras, su mano me detuvo cuando di el primer paso para bajar el escalón y me vuelvo hacia él.

—Disculpe... ¿Me permite su mochila? —Antes de contestar, él me la quitó con cuidado. Me quedé tiesa. Creo que Christian le pidió que me atendiese como era debido.

—Gracias. —Seguí mi camino hasta que llegamos a la entrada, él se adelantó y la abrió para dejarme salir. Me sentía un poco incómoda. No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de lujos.

Estacionado frente al edificio, había un carro. No reconocí la marca, pero era uno de lujo. Taylor me abrió la puerta trasera del carro y me subí con cuidado de no dañar los caros asientos de diseñador. La puerta fue cerrada con mucho cuidado. Miré hacia los lados en busca de algo, aunque no sabía qué. Tal vez estaba esperando a que Ana saliera corriendo por mí y que me dijera que no me dejaría ir a ningún lado. En mi interior, deseaba que lo hiciera.

Deseé que llamase a mi celular y pidiese que no fuese con Grey, pero también deseaba ver qué me pasaría hoy en la noche.

No me di cuenta en qué momento llegamos a un edificio. No lo reconocí, pero sabía que era uno con planta planta para helicópteros, y eso lo sabía por la forma que tenía hasta arriba. Salí del auto sin esperar a que me abrieran la puerta. Pude escuchar un siseo y me giré hacia Taylor, susurrando una suave disculpa.

Entramos al edificio y solo estaban los guardias de seguridad. Taylor los saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza. Me llevó hacia un elevador y cuando subimos a él, me agarré el cabello.

—¿Me podrías dar mi mochila? —le pido y me miró raro—. Me gusta cargar mis cosas, son como mis tesoros —le expliqué y él me la tendió. Le dediqué una sonrisa como agradecimiento. El elevador llegó hasta la planta alta y las puertas se abrieron.

Vi hacia delante y estaba Grey parado frente a una aeronave. Salí y levanté una de mis cejas.

—¿Un helicóptero? —pregunté, llegando a su altura. Me tomó por la cintura y me atrajo hacia él.

—Hola, Bella. Yo estoy bien, ¿y tú? —me saluda con ironía. Reí a carcajadas.

—Muy chistoso, Grey —le dije, feliz—, pero estoy muy bien. Un poco cansada, pero bien. —Él me mira fijamente los labios y se acercó para besarlos. Yo giré la cabeza—. Dijiste que no volveríamos a estar en una situación como la de ayer en la noche, hoy en la mañana y en el elevador. —Él rió y volteé a verlo.

—Se lo que dije, Pero, ¿sabes qué pienso? —Negué con la cabeza con una sonrisa—. A la mierda el papeleo. —No sabía porqué dijo eso, pero no alcancé a analizar la situación porque aplastó su boca contra la mía. Le respondí casi enseguida, mordiéndole el y gimió en mi boca. Esto me gustaba. Nuestras lenguas salieron al encuentro y comenzaron a jugar. Con una mano, me tomó la cintura y con la otra, la cabeza. Enredé mis brazos en su cuello. Nos separamos por la falta de aire, riendo.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? Pensé que iríamos a Seattle —musité después de un tiempo. Me soltó un poco y solo mantuvo su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

—Estamos en un helipuerto —susurré y yo asentí como tonta—. Hay un helicóptero que por casualidad dice "Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc." —dijo con sorna. Se estaba burlando de mí—. Así que pensé, "tengo mi helicóptero aquí, en Portland, ¿por qué no ir en él hasta Seattle?"

Me quedé sin palabras y con la boca abierta.

—Quieres decir... que viajaremos, ¿en helicóptero?

—Así es. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —Me mordí el labio. No sabía cómo decirlo.

—Le tengo miedo a las alturas —le susurré. Rió un poco y me volvió a juntar a él.

—Yo te haré amar las alturas —dijo, acariciando mi rostro.

Y por un momento...

Le creí.

.

.

.

—Es lo más fantástico que he hecho en toda mi vida —expresé mientras me ayudaba a bajar del Charlie Tango.

—Y eso que nunca has planeado. —Envolvió un brazo en mi cintura—. Algún día lo haremos y te va a encantar. —¿Lo haríamos? Me gustaba como sonaba eso.

—¿Alguna vez ha saltado en _bungee_? —Él negó con la cabeza mientras caminamos. Se había colgado mi mochila del hombro.

—Algún día lo haremos. —Él empieza a reírse. Subimos al elevador y presionó un código.

—¿Lo has memorizado? —Asentí sin saber porqué—. Cuando necesites algo, pasar la noche aquí, o dinero, puedes venir a pedírselo a Taylor, o a quien esté. Solo mi familia y tú se saben este código. —Acepté, solo que esta vez un poco sorprendida. Él me había dicho que no le gustaba socializar con más personas y ya me estaba dando "la llave" de su casa—. Toma —me dijo mientras me daba mi mochila. La tomé y le sonreí.

—He preparado una sorpresa para ti. espero que te guste —anunció, tomando mi mano entre las suyas.

—Estoy segura que así será —articulé mientras las puertas del elevador se abrieron y me sorprendí al instante. Parecía un mini palacio. Era un departamento hermoso en tonos minimalistas y con un enorme piano frente al ventanal. me gustaba y mucho.

—Puedes dejar tu mochila en uno de los sillones. —Soltó mi mano y se adelantó un poco—. ¿Te puedo ofrecer algo de tomar? —preguntó en lo que parece ser el mini bar. Yo asentí.

Caminé, mirando todo a mi alrededor. No quería dejar que nada pasara de mi vista. Tenía escaleras tipo caracol de un blanco perla, el piso era color hueso y los muebles chocolate. Dejé mi mochila en la orilla de un sillón y me senté en otro, esperando a que llegase Christian, y cuando lo hizo, traía dos copas de vino. Me dio una y se sentó a mi lado, mirándome fijamente. Tomé un sorbo de vino bajo su atenta mirada y le sonrió un poco. Me estaba intimidando.

—¿Sucede algo? —le pregunté, dejando la copa en la mesa de enfrente. Había unos papeles y los tomé por inercia. Pudo sentir que se tensó a mi lado.

—No deberías de ver eso —dijo, pero ya era tarde. Ya había abierto el folder y vi lo que decía la primera hoja.

**CONTRATO DE CONFIDENCIALIDAD**

Lo miré con interrogación y después bajé la mirada, dolida. Me dolía y mucho. Quería decir que no confiaba en mí en lo más mínimo. Seguí leyendo el contrato.

**Nada de lo que salga de la boca del señor Grey podrá ser contado por la señorita ISABELLA MARIE STEELE a nadie. En caso de que esto suceda la señorita tendrá que pagar una indemnización por haber agraviado la imagen del señor Grey.**

—Solo era en caso... —Empezó a decir, pero no lo dejé continuar. De mi mochila saqué una pluma y rápidamente firmé en donde decía mi nombre—. ¿Qué haces?

—Es obvio que tú no confías en mí. —Pudo ver cómo fruncía el ceño. Le entregué el contrato y lo tomó—. Y no te preocupes, nada de lo que me has dicho hasta ahora se lo he contado a nadie.

Cogí mi mochila y me levanté del sillón, empezando a caminar de vuelta al ascensor. Escuché cómo venía detrás de mí. Presioné el botón para que el elevador llegase, pero no alcancé a verlo. Christian me giró hacia él y me besó apasionadamente. Me quedé en una sola pieza por un momento, pero después le respondí al beso. Me pegó a la pared y me atrajo por la cintura. Coloqué mis manos en su pecho y sentí cómo se tensó nuevamente, pero no cortó el beso, sino que continuó con mucho anhelo y pasión. Su lengua asaltó mi boca y jugó con la mía. Gemí ante eso, respondiendo gustosa. Era un beso húmedo. Nos separamos por la falta de aire, pero me dio un beso en la frente mientras intentaba tranquilizar mi respiración.

—Perdóname. —¿Christian Grey pidiendo perdón? Eso sí que era nuevo—. No quería ofenderte de esa manera...

—Lo hiciste y peor —lo interrumpí y él juntó su frente a la mía—. Solo en una ocasión me han hecho firmar un contrato de confidencialidad, y fue cuando fui contratada como la secretaria de Edward. —La mención de ese nombre hizo que una sombra cruzara su rostro—. Para un trabajo y me haces creer que esta noche es un trabajo por lo que me pagarás. —Lo último lo susurré muy por lo bajo. Lo miré a los ojos para que viese que no era broma.

—No quería que te sintieras así, pero mis abogados creyeron que era lo mejor...

—¿Hablas con tus abogados sobre mí? —le pregunté y él asintió con pena—. Eres tú el que lo debería de firmar. Hablas de mí con tus abogados. Y yo no hablo de ti con nadie.

—Lo sé. Mira, olvidemos el tema y empecemos con nuestra noche. ¿Sí?

Mi corazón me hacía querer decir que sí, pero mi cerebro me hacía querer irme. Mente contra corazón, se desata una lucha dentro de mí que no se quien ganara. Al final, ambos se pusieron de acuerdo. Me quedaría y si salía con otra sorpresa, me iría.

—Está bien, continuemos. —Eso hizo que sonriese y volvimos a la sala. Nos sentamos en el sillón de hacia unos minutos y él coloca uno de sus brazos a mi alrededor, atrayéndome muy cerca de él.

—¿Qué se te ocurre que podríamos hacer? —me preguntó y me encogí de hombros, tomando la copa—. He querido que me bailes desde la noche del antro —dijo en mi oído. Sonreí por ese gesto—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Bailarías para mí?

Me mordí el labio y asentí con entusiasmo. Se levantó, haciéndolo conmigo en el proceso. Se dirigió hacia el reproductor de música y puso una canción que nunca imaginé que él escucharía... _Slow Love _de MØ.

_Let me love you_

_All night long 'til the birds tweet_

_Singing along_

_I need to get out_

_Please show me your town at night_

_Go light this evening sky with your fireworks_

Empecé a moverme al ritmo de la música mientras me acercaba lentamente a él, enredando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, sin dejar de moverme. Lo miré a los ojos para que sintiese todo lo que yo sentía. Me miró con pasión y...

_Gonna have some fun and maybe_

_I'm gonna let you hold me for a while_

_You say, "Girl, you drive me crazy_

_Come with me to a place where the music plays._

Deseo. Sí, era deseo. Me deseaba y eso hacía que me moviese con más ganas. Pegué mi cuerpo mucho más al suyo, escuchando cómo soltaba un gruñido al sentirme tan cerca, sintiéndome deseada de inmediato. Me hizo sentir bien, muy bien. Me coloqué de puntas empecé a besarle el cuello, mis dedos jugando con su cabello.

_Let me love you_

_All night long to a slow beat_

_Singing our song_

_Let me love you_

_All night long 'til the birds tweet_

Le jalé algunas hebras, haciendo que su cabeza fuese hacia atrás, dándome más acceso a su cuello. Comencé a lamerlo mientras seguía moviéndome, pasando mis dientes por su manzana de Adán, haciendo que él tragase fuerte.

—Me vuelves loco —susurró con pesadez. Sonreí contra su piel y dejé un pequeño beso allí.

_Singing along_

_Why is the rhythm always making me high?_

_It's harder to resist you_

_You get stuck in my mind_

_Why does the rhythm always make me go far?_

_Well, why should I stop?_

_When you're right here by my side?_

Para continuar besando su mandíbula, escuché cómo soltó un suspiro de excitación. Intentó colocar sus manos en mi cintura, pero me alejé, negando varias veces. Reí por su rostro indignado. Me coloqué de puntitas y deposité un beso en sus labios, separándome para seguir bailando. Lo rodeé, intentando ser sensual, colocándome frente al ventanal y poniendo mis manos en mi cabello para continuar. Escuché cómo se acercaba a mí y llevó sus manos a mi cintura.

_We walk through the crowds_

_I could walk for hours with your hand in mine_

_Go light this starry night with your fireworks_

_Gonna dance all night and maybe_

_I'm gonna tell you how I've been feeling lately_

_"Boy, you make me wild and crazy_

_Take me home; take me home, now the time is right._

—Me gusta tu cuerpo —dijo mientras me acariciaba los brazos. No se detuvo y siguió acariciándome—. Me gusta tu oreja —susurró en esta mientras me pegaba a él y me restregué contra su anatomía—. Me gustan tus piernas. —Las recorrió con sensualidad, mientras seguía bailando—. Me gusta tu pequeña cintura. —Con sus manos, delineó mi cintura con mucho deseo, subiéndome un poco la blusa—. Me gustan tus pechos. —Me sonrojé cuando con un dedo los contorneó por encima de la ropa—. Me gusta tu cuello, el olor de tu piel. —Me apartó el cabello de mi lado derecho y se agachó para depositar un beso ahí. Después, pegó su nariz a él, haciendo que me estremeciera—. Me gusta tu cabello. —Lo jaló, haciendo que girase para verlo. Su mirada era de excitación y me encendió al instante—. Tus labios. —Colocó sus labios con los míos, desesperado.

_Let me love you_

_All night long to a slow beat_

_Singing our song_

_Let me love you_

_All night long 'til the word spreads_

_Singing our song_

_Again and again, again and again_

_Let me love you_

Adoraba la sensación de sus labios en los míos, me gustaba sentirlo tan demandante. A mí, que nunca me había gustado que el hombre ejeciese control sobre la mujer... Me gustaba que Grey controlara el movimiento de mis labios contra los suyos, me gustaba que me pegase contra él mientras su lengua se mueve con la mía. Un escalofrío me recorrió cuando mi espalda chocó contra el vidrio frío.

—¡Ah! —Solté un suspiro, apartándome del beso ardiente de Grey. A él no le importó ya que empezó a besar mi cuello mientras hacía que me quitase la chaqueta, besando todo mi cuello...

_Why is the rhythm always making me high?_

_It's harder to resist you_

_You get stuck in my mind_

_Why does the rhythm always make me go far?_

_Well, why should I stop?_

_When you're right here by my side?_

En un momento sacó su lengua y empezó a lamer mi piel, yo solté un gran gemido mientras lanzó mi cazadora por atrás de su espalda. Me retorcí y tomé su cabello entre mis dedos, él tomando mi pierna y colocándola en su cintura. Un gran suspiro salió de mi nariz cuando sentí su "paquete". Estaba excitado y yo también. Empezó subir mi blusa, pero no lo dejé y atraje su rostro para que me besara. Inmediatamente volvió a unir su boca con la mía. Nos besamos con tanto anhelo que terminó levantándome, haciendo que enredase mis piernas a su alrededor y caminando conmigo hacia piano, dejándome sobre este.

_Let me love you_

_All night long to a slow beat_

_Singing our song_

_Let me love you_

_All night long 'til the word spreads_

_Singing our song_

—¿Ansiosa? —me preguntó, separándose de mí. Había empezado a desabrochar su camisa y le sonrió con timidez—. Espera —me dijo, inmovilizando mis manos. Bajé la mirada avergonzada y sintiéndome mal de inmediato.

—L—Lo la—lamento. —Mi voz tembló en cuanto hablé. Tomó mi mentón y lo subió para verme fijamente.

—Tranquila. Quiero esperar hasta enseñarte algo. —Me ayudó a bajar del piano y nos acomodamos la ropa mientras caminamos hacia la sala de nuevo. Ambos tomamos nuestras copas y bebimos. Yo la tomé toda de golpe. Necesitaba un poco de alcohol para calmar mis hormonas

—Vamos. —Me tendió la mano para empezar a caminar. Subimos las escaleras mientras, sonriendo. Parecíamos un par de adolescentes hormonales. En mi caso, sí lo era. En el suyo... No tanto.

Cuando llegamos a la planta alta, continuamos caminado por un pasillo. En varias veces volteé hacia atrás, como si algo me estuviese susurrado que saliera corriendo, pero después veía a Grey y me hacía querer quedarme para ver qué sucedería.

—Es aquí —dijo, deteniéndose en una puerta. Lo miré fijamente y lo solté. Crucé mis brazos, viendo cómo sacaba una llave de su chaqueta—. Quiero que sepas que si quieres irte de nuevo a Portland, lo entenderé, pero si estás dispuesta a probar, no te arrepentirás.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué escondes ahí? —le pregunté con miedo.

—Es mi cuarto de juegos. —Me relajé.

—Christian, si quieres jugar Wii, con la PlayStation o con el Xbox, pues juguemos. He leído que a tu edad, es normal que busques pasatiempos de este tipo. —Él me miró sin entender.

—¿Crees que guardo un Xbox? —Asentí como si fuese lo más obvio—. No, no es un cuarto de _ese_ tipo de juegos.

—¿Juegos de mesa? —le pregunté y él rodó los ojos.

—No, Isabella. —Se acercó y abrió la puerta—. Descúbrelo por ti misma.

Entré en el cuarto antes que él y no veía nada, estaba oscuro. Estuve a punto de voltearme, cuando las luces se prendieron, haciendo que diese un pequeño paso hacia atrás. El cuarto era una especie de laboratorio de policía. Había repisas de donde colgaban lo que parecía ser una especie de antifaces para dormir. Me adentraba cada vez más al cuarto. Me acerqué a un tubo en el que estaban tendidos unos látigos y los acaricié. Eran de diversas formas, tamaños y colores. Había uno que tenía una pluma de pavo real. Dios, esto era tan irreal que me hacía estremecer. En medio de la habitación, había una cama con sábanas rojas y a su lado, unos postes con unas esposas. Volteé de nuevo a la cama y también tenía esas cosas. Giré mi cabeza, con una expresión de miedo. Él se acercó y me tomó de las manos.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó con tono preocupado.

—¿Practicas el sadomasoquismo? —cuestioné, soltándome de su agarre. Me miró con calma y se acercó a mí.

—Tranquila. —Lo observé, preguntándole, con la mirada, cómo quería que me calmase—. Sí, lo hago. Y antes de que preguntes, sí, quiero hacerlo contigo… Pero, antes, ¿cómo sabes que este cuarto es de sadomasoquismo?

Me puse pálida. No quería hablar de ese tema hoy. Se supone que era un día especial… No para recordar ese tipo de cosas.

—No quiero hablar de eso —le dije en un susurro. Comprendió de inmediato lo que significaba eso y al mismo tiempo se alejó un poco de mí, mirándome con preocupación—. ¿Podemos salir de aquí? —Asintió e hizo una señal para que caminase. Lo hice de inmediato y caminé lo más rápido que pude. Quería salir de ahí lo antes posible. Escuché cómo apagó las luces y caminó hacia mí.

—Vamos a la sala. —Me tomó de los hombros, yo me estaba abrazando a mí misma. Caminamos en silencio. El ambiente se sentía pesado. Creo que no era la reacción que él esperaba. Me sentía mal y me culpaba por ello… Mis demonios querían salir de nuevo y eso me aterraba. No quería demostrarle a Christian una cara que no era mía.

Llegamos a la sala y me giré para quedar frente a él y lo abracé. Tenía que estar de acuerdo. Christian era otra persona que se fijaba en mí. No podía dejar que por mis estúpidos miedos se alejase. No podía.

—Perdóname, perdóname —le susurré para que no se fuera.

—Tranquila. —Me acarició la espalda—.Tuve que haberte dicho lo que había adentro. Perdóname tú. —Me separó de él para que me viese fijamente. Se acercó y depositó un beso en mis labios. El beso no era ardiente como los de hacía rato. Este era suave y cariñoso. Me hacía olvidar un poco. Nos separamos y acarició mi mejilla—. Siéntate —pidió.

Sentándose, me colocó en su regazo, abrazándome.

—¿Qué sabes acerca del sadomasoquismo?

—Sé que hay reglas. Tengo que hacer lo que me dices y si no, lo hago me castigas

—¿Cómo te castigaría?

—Me azotarás, me abofetearás, me quemarás con cera de vela, y en ocasiones, me obligarás a estar con otros hombres —le susurré. Hizo que levantase la mirada para verlo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No es cierto. Yo no haría nada de eso. Nunca. —Me tomó del rostro y me acercó a él—. Nunca lo haré, lo haría o lo hice con ninguna otra chica que ha estado en mis manos. Te lo puedo jurar —dijo y yo asentí, creyéndole.

—Entonces… ¿tú me harás el amor? —Negó de nuevo y me separé un poco, dejando que se levantase.

—Yo no hago el amor… Yo follo, duro. —Lo miré con interrogación—. ¿Quieres que continuemos en lo que nos quedamos antes que te enseñara el cuarto? —Asentí con timidez.

—Tengo que decirte algo —le susurré.

—¿Respecto a lo que te gusta? —Negué con la cabeza—. ¿Qué es?

—Verás… Aunque yo sé un poco de ese tema, pero es que la verdad —dije mientras él me seguía con la mirada—. Bueno, tú sabes yo… Es que, ¿cómo te lo digo?

—Puedes confiar en mí —dijo y me tomó una de las manos—. Dime.

—Es que bueno… Yo… Es que… Pues, soy virgen. —Él se levantó, sorprendido por eso.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Me mordí el labio y él me sacudió por los hombros un poco—. Repítelo.

—Soy virgen.

—Te acabo de enseñar un cuarto de sadomasoquismo —dijo, un poco frustrado—. Hace como media hora casi lo hacemos arriba del piano o recargados contra la pared. —Ya estaba un poco enojado—. ¿En serio lo eres?

Asentí, un poco retraída. Me daba miedo que se pusiera así. Realmente me aterraba su forma agresiva.

—Entonces, tenemos que solucionarlo. —Una de mis cejas se alzó por la impresión.

—¿Cóm…

Antes de que pudiese continuar, él posicionó sus labios sobre los míos, besándome con delicadeza. Empezó a jalar mi blusa e hice lo mismo con su cabello, de manera desesperada.

—Vamos a mi cuarto —murmuró, separándose un poco, pero después levantándome en el aire, sin dejar de besarme. Comenzó a caminar hacia su dichoso cuarto. Después de que entró al cuarto, cerró la puerta con la punta del pie. Me depositó en la cama con suavidad y lo miré directo a los ojos para observar su siguiente movimiento. Se acercó y me ayudó a quitarme la blusa, como niña pequeña. Tragó fuerte cuando vio mi sujetador. Se acercó y acarició mi cintura y me tensé. Tener su contacto me excitaba mucho—. Tranquila —dijo, dándome confianza—. Seré cuidadoso. —Acepté, creyendo en sus palabras.

No sabía qué era lo que sucedería mañana, pero no pensaría en eso. Todo eso se trataba de disfrutar la noche y era lo que haría. Disfrutaría y no me importaría lo demás. Mañana era futuro, el hoy era lo importante… El presente.

* * *

Como pueden darse cuenta, a Christian se le aflojó el corazón y Bella está dejando salir los demonios. Espero les haya gustado, dejen comentarios dejen criticas (sin insultar), sugerencias, tomatazos, ovaciones o lo que quieran. Solo que sean respetuosos.

Agradezco de todo corazón a aquellos que agregan a favoritos, que siguen el fic y que dejan comentarios, a todas esas lectoras fantasmas (Que sé que existen). Y sobre todo quiero agradecer a mi Beta: Mónica León. Gracias a ella es que este fic queda bien.


	9. Final Feliz

**Capítulo beteado por Mónica León, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

**www facebook com/ groups/ elite. Fanfiction**

**Capítulo 8: Final Feliz.**

Chicas hace unos días recibí un review anonimo y la verdad quisiera preguntarle algo... ¿Si leiste el aviso hasta arriba e donde dice "Capítulo beteado por Mónica León, Beta Élite Fanfiction"? Porque cada uno de estos capitulos han sido beteados por ella. Tu review no me desmotivara a escribir, pero si fue hiriente para mi y mi Beta. Y los motivos son:

1.-Que no leiste el inicio del capitulo

2.-Me pediste que buscara una beta y ya tengo una.

Así que por favor (Siempre se los pido) Si en un moemnto quieren hablar de lo que las cosas que hay mal en mi fic se comunique conmigo EN PRIVADO, asuntos que quieran arreglar con mi beta o conmigo de igual manera.

Muchas gracias y ahora si... El capítulo.

**Bella POV.**

Me recostó suavemente en la cama y se colocó encima de mí, subiendo por mi abdomen mientras acariciaba uno de mis senos por encima del sujetador. Sentí cómo mi piel comenzaba a erizarse. Escalofríos recorrieron mi cuerpo en suaves espasmos. Tan solo pequeños toques y ya me encontraba de esta manera.

—Tan suave —dijo mientras dejaba un pequeño camino de besos húmedos. Cuando llegó a mi ombligo, lo repasó con la lengua, haciendo que literalmente viese destellos de colores. Me gustaban esas sensaciones, nunca en la vida había sentido algo así. Y no estaba segura de que lo volviese a sentir jamás—. Tan perfecta —murmuró, continuando su camino. Al llegar a la cumbre de mis senos, depositó un suave beso en el medio, me levantó un poco, tomando mi cuello y besando mis labios.

Era un beso lleno de pasión. Podía sentir sus manos quitando el seguro de mi sujetador, desabrochándolo y se separó para deslizar la prenda por mis brazos, dejándome expuesta de la cintura para arriba. Me sentí cohibida al instante. Era más de lo que podía soportar. Nunca había estado desnuda delante de ningún hombre. Ni siquiera cuando sucedió el pequeño inconveniente. Ahora estaba tan expuesta delante de un sádico sexual.

Empecé a temblar de pies a cabeza, él sonrió y volvió a besarme, esta vez un beso tierno. Intentó llenarme de confianza. Lo sabía. Con ese beso me lo demostraba y me llenaba de eso... De confianza.

Sus manos fueron inmediatamente a mis pezones. Empezó a acariciarlos hasta dejarlos firmes. En todo el proceso gemí como un lindo gatito. Parecía que él disfrutaba todo esto porque no dejaba de acariciarme y besarme. Me separé e incliné mi cabeza, pero eso no lo detuvo, sino que siguió besando mi cuello. Pegó su nariz a mi cuello mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

—Huele delicioso, señorita Steele —dijo y yo solté una risa que murió en mi garganta cuando se metió, sorpresivamente, uno de mis pechos en la boca. Un suspiro combinado con un gemido salió mientras chupaba y jalaba mi pezón. Jugó con él entre sus dientes—. Hermoso —susurró cuando lo sacó de su boca, tomándolo entre su pulgar y su índice, jalando hasta dejarlo como roca—. Y eso que todavía no empezamos. —Rió y el aire frío que salió me hizo estremecer.

Continuó besándome por todo el abdomen, por donde hacía apenas algunos segundos subió. Volvió a meter la lengua en mi ombligo mientras sus manos recorrían mis caderas metiendo los pulgares en las costuras de mi pantalón. Hizo que levantara las caderas para que los quitara, dejándome solo en bragas. Me quitó los zapatos junto a los jeans. Sus dedos se enredaron en mis bragas.

—Estás demasiado delgada. Arreglaremos eso cuando terminemos de hacer esto. —¿Quería cenar? ¿O quizás quería hablar de esto? No sabía cuáles eran los planes que tenía en mente.

No contesté, por lo empezó a bajar la tela por mis piernas. Subí a la cabecera haciendo que mi... Esa parte, quedase a centímetros de su boca.

Me encontraba recostada sobre algo muy suave. Mi piel contra seda, o quizás pieles. No quería despertar del sueño erótico que invadía mi subconsciente. Un gemido escapó de mis labios y mi vientre se encogió ante una ráfaga de lujuria, la cual me atravesó todo el cuerpo.

Recorrió mis piernas empezando con el pie, lamió mis dedos junto con la planta del pie. Subió hasta mi muslo derecho el cual mordisqueó un poco. Hizo lo mismo con el izquierdo, para después levantar la vista y mirarme directamente a los ojos. Sonrió con lujuria y enterró su cabeza en mi entrepierna. Arqueé mi espalda. Mi respiración se volvió algo pesada y agitada.

—Mmm…

Pudo escuchar un murmullo contra mi vagina. Despegué mi espalda de la cama y tomé su cabeza entre mis manos, pegándolo más. Siguió entre mis piernas chupando con fervor mi coño, sin clemencia alguna, sacándome jadeos que hasta en Portland se escuchaban. Como mencioné antes, las sensaciones que sentía eran desconocidas para mí... Hasta ahora.

Cerré los ojos, disfrutando de los sentimientos. Subió sus manos por mi estómago y tomó mis pechos. Un gruñido proveniente de su pecho me hizo abrir los ojos. Observé con firmeza cómo Grey disfrutaba de mí, como si fuese un manjar suculento para él, como si fuera lo único que quisiera comer toda la vida.

Empezó a embestir con dedos y lengua. Sentí un poco de incomodidad con los dedos, pero con la lengua...

―Por favor… ¡Ahh! Detente…

Me apretó más contra su cara y pellizcó mi clítoris con sus dientes. Dios. Parece vampiro. Estaba segura de que ya era un experto en esta materia y por mi parte la tenía aprobada con honores. Era sencillamente... Majestuoso

―Christian... Dios... Ahhh ―jadeé cuando uno de sus dedos entro en mí―. Más, dame más…

―Solo déjate ir, nena. Déjame ver cómo te vienes. —Lo miré fijamente y enterró de nuevo su lengua... Jesús, esa lengua... Junto con su dedo me embistió de una manera veloz y deliciosa. Apreté sus cabellos cuando estuve cerca. Lo miré a los ojos y mis paredes se apretaron. Sonrió contra mi sexo y me miró desafiante. Quería que lo mirase mientras me corría.

Y por muy estúpido que pareciera eso hice. Me dejé ir con un fuerte gemido mientras lo observaba. En ningún momento aparté la vista de él. Eso le gustaba. Lo podía ver en su mirada, y sabía que a mí también me gustaba lo que hacía.

Me dejé caer en el colchón mientras él subió por mi abdomen de nuevo. Ya se acercaba el momento... ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué se alejaba?

—Muero por estar dentro. No te muevas, no cierres las piernas —expresa, completamente autoritario y exigente. Acepté, mordiéndome el labio. Estaba tan excitada y su voz solo logró aumentar mi libido. Era tan sensual.

Vi cómo se empezaba a desnudar. Desabrochó su camisa y relamí mis labios. Su torso se veía extremadamente trabajado, pero noté leves manchas en él, justo como las de... No pienses en eso, concéntrate en Grey. De un manera lenta y tortuosa se quitó los pantalones junto con los zapatos y los calcetines, quedando solo en bóxer. No se podía ocultar la enorme elección que tenía en esos momento y yo no podía con mi alegría. Me deseaba. Cuando quitó su ropa interior, cerré los ojos y bajé la mirada. Christian rió.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca has visto un hombre desnudo?

No le contesté. Se estaba burlando de mí y no me agradaba. Ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Mírame. Mira cómo me has puesto… —ordenó, obligándome a levantar la mirada al tomar mi mentón. Mis ojos se abrieron de inmediato y mi mirada se dirigió a su pene... Dios, era enorme. ¿Cómo entraría en mi?—. Tranquila, tú también te dilatarás. —Eso solo hizo que me pusiera más nerviosa.

—Te voy a follar. —Asentí, un poco asustada. Me apoyé en mis codos cuando fue al tocador. Mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión... Tomó un condón y rasgó rápidamente el paquete. Se lo colocó rápidamente y se posicionó encima de mí. El miedo continuaba.

«Soy virgen y él folla duro. Me va a follar duro y me va a doler hasta la madre».

—Entra lento —le supliqué con voz entrecortada. Aceptó y se recostó contra mi cuerpo, colocando su pene en la entrada de mi coño. Su codos quedan alineados a mi cabeza, acercando sus labios a los míos y comenzando un beso de manera lenta, queriendo que me concentrase en el beso y no en su parte inferior... Me alejé cuando comenzó a penetrarme muylentamente. Cerré los ojos, calmando las lágrimas que querían salir.

«Santa mierda... Duele mucho. Por favor, Christian no me folles tan fuerte hoy», supliqué en mi mente.

—Esto es hermoso —susurró, pero no lo comprendí. Estaba sufriendo—. Yo… Nunca había tenido sexo con alguien virgen.

—Por favor, no seas brusco. —No entendí por qué lo dije, pero me estaba lastimando muchísimo y sentí la necesidad de decírselo.

—Lo haré… Seré lento y suave. Te haré el amor. —Sus palabras me sorprendieron. Él no hacía eso. Sus ojos brillaron y no solo por la pasión. Percibí un poco de… ¿ternura?

Me demostró que podía confiar en él de una manera en la que nunca creí volver a hacerlo. Lentamente se hundió más en mí hasta que se topó con aquella barrera que era la prueba de que jamás había hecho estas cosas. Cerré los ojos de nuevo. El dolor se intensificó.

—Me siento tan afortunado —dijo antes de atravesarla. Se me escaparon las lágrimas. Era muy doloroso... Dios, ¿cuándo faltaba para que esta tortura terminase?—. Eres tan estrecha, se siente tremendamente delicioso. Y eso que traigo el condón. Sé que sin él será mucho mejor.

Quisiera decir lo mismo, pero el dolor seguía ahí. Las lágrimas caían por mi rostro mientras apretaba los labios. Christian, al ver mi sufrimiento, se acercó y me dio un leve beso en los labios, quedándose quieto.

—No llores, pequeña… Pronto se irá el dolor. Relájate y pasara. Tranquila, falta poco. En un momento solo sentirás placer.

Logré asentir a duras penas. No me gustaba llorar, pero lo ameritaba. De pronto, el dolor disminuyó hasta sentir una sensación placentera. Le di la señal para que comenzara a moverse.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó, algo preocupado. Yo misma di el primer movimiento, aunque ardiese un poco.

Sin decir nada más, comenzó a moverse lentamente. El dolor que sentí en un comienzo fue reemplazado por un placer increíble. Tenía razón.

—Eres perfecta —gruñió. Sus embestidas eran lentas y acompasadas, pero quería más. Necesitaba más.

—Por... favor —le pedí entre gemidos.

—Por favor, ¿qué? ¿Qué quieres? Dímelo, Isabella —dijo entre jadeos. Me excité más. Me gustaba su tono autoritario.

— Te quiero a ti —respondí, juntando nuestras frentes—. Más rápido... Más fuerte... ¡Mááás!

—Si eso es lo que quieres —habló antes de besarme con desesperación. Comenzó a moverse, a moverse de verdad. Intenté subir mis caderas, pero me detuvo con una mano y continuó las impetuosas embestidas. Le gustaba controlarme y a mí me gustaba que lo hiciera—. Te deseo demasiado desde que te vi. —Dejó mis labios, yendo a mi cuello y bajando un poco más. Gemí cuando metió uno de mis pezones en su boca.

—Ah, sigue así —le supliqué. Mis manos fueron a su espalda y se tensó. Por un momento sentí que se alejaría, pero solo incrementó el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Christian deja mi pezón y me mira de forma perversa. Sentí los músculos de su espina dorsal tensarse antes de comenzar a moverse en círculos. Me arqueé todavía más mientras lo rasguñaba. Gruñó y me excité más. Me acerqué a él, atrapando sus labios entre los míos, besándolo de tal manera que sentí cómo crecía en mi interior. Ahogué un gemido en su boca y le mordí el labio inferior, ganándome otro gruñido. ¿Ya dije que me encanta como gruñía?

Mi vista comenzó a hacerse borrosa, sintiendo algo contraerse en mi bajo vientre... Me susurró que me dejara ir y como buena persona... Me vine de una manera descomunal, llevándolo también al éxtasis.

Cuando terminó, se desplomó sobre mí. Ambos intentábamos controlar nuestras frenéticas respiraciones. Podía sentir el acelerado pulso de Christian y eso hizo que sonriera como idiota... Pensar que hace tres meses dije que llegaría virgen al matrimonio, y ahora... Reí cuando cayó a mi lado en la enorme cama. Me atrajo hacia él y me meció, apretándome fuerte entre sus brazos, riendo conmigo.

—¿Estás bien? —Asentí, aún riéndome. Juntó sus labios con los míos de una manera que me hizo ver estrellas de nuevo—. Eres estupenda —dijo cuando nos separamos. Me encogí de hombros, de una manera tonta y estúpida—. Qué modesta, señorita Steele.

—Bueno, es que usted también ha sido un hombre modesto desde que nos conocimos. —Soltó una carcajada. Me recargó en su pecho y sentí un suspiro. Es como si no le gustara que lo tocase.

—Quiero enseñarte algo. ¿Tienes fuerzas?

—Me dejaste en la lona, pero para ti siempre tengo fuerzas —expresé, incorporándome en la cama. Me jaló de nuevo hacia él.

—Quédate aquí, voy por ello —dijo, depositando un beso en mi frente y levantándose de la cama. Pudo admirar su hermoso trasero antes de que se colocase unos pants.

—Lindo trasero. —Volteó a verme con gracia antes de salir del cuarto. Me quedé en la cama por dos segundos y después me levanté. Tomé mis bragas y me las puse junto con su camisa. Me dirigí al cuarto de baño y agarré una liga... Esperen, ¿por qué tenía ligas? Bueno, no importaba. Me trencé rápidamente el cabello y salí del baño justo en el momento en que entró al cuarto. Levantó una de sus cejas y me encogí de hombros, subiéndome a la cama.

Subió detrás de mí y me indicó que me sentara en medio de esta. Obedecí y crucé las piernas. Se sentó a mi espalda y envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor. Noté que traía una carpeta azul y me lo dio.

—Es el contrato. —Agh. Ya lo arruinó todo—. Te lo daré para que te lo lleves a tu casa y lo leas con calma. Tendrás hasta el miércoles para que me digas qué cosas quitar y qué cosas dejar. ¿Está bien? —Asentí y tomé el contrato. Era muy largo—. Yo nunca había tenido relaciones con una virgen, y menos había mantenido sexo vainilla. —¿Sexo vainilla? ¿Eran de sabores?—. No es de sabores. Así se le llama cuando no hay ningún aparato de tortura de por medio.

—Ya me estaba preguntando como sería el sexo fresa. —Él rió por mi comentario, pero continuó.

—En el piso de arriba hay una habitación sin decoración, ahí dormirás tú. Y antes de que preguntes, no dormiré contigo. Yo no duermo con nadie. —Acepté. Eso quería decir que hoy no dormiría conmigo—. Todas mis sumisas han dormido ahí.

Me levanté de inmediato. No me gustaba hablar de otras. Nunca me había gustado.

—¿Eso significa que soy una más del montón? —Negó con la cabeza y se levantó para quedar frente de mí.

—Tal vez me expresé mal —dijo y me tomó las manos—. Todas mis sumisas duermen conmigo de viernes a domingo en la noche. Eso facilita las cosas. —Asentí, un poco más calma. Era esa la cara que no quería sacar. Me tenía que controlar.

—¿Todos los fines de semana de cada mes? —cuestioné, cambiando de tema. Él aceptó—. Soy joven y quiero un fin de semana libre. Te propongo quedarme desde el jueves. —Frunció los labios.

—No hay trato.

—Es una negociación, debes dar y yo también. Tiene que ser recíproco —repliqué, caminando de nuevo a la cama. Volvió a colocarse en la posición anterior.

—Tienes razón, pero qué te parece si te quedas de jueves a domingo y una semana entera, a cambio de tu fin de semana libre. —Mierda, es bueno negociando. Mordí mi labio. —Tienes que hacer ejercicio durante tres horas, al menos, cada tres días. —Fruncí mi ceño—. Es eso o no hay fin de semana libre.

—Bien, pero en mi fin de semana libre no levantaré ni una bolsa. —Él asintió—. Y haré ejercicio un día que pase aquí contigo... —Él levantó una de sus cejas—. Y no de ese ejercicio. Uno más de gimnasio.

—Está bien... Referente a tu alimentación...

—No pienso cambiarla. —Le aclaré rápidamente y abrió mucho sus ojos—. Sí como, tal vez no como debería, pero sí. —Sentí cómo colocaba una de sus manos en mi cuello y con la otra tomaba mi trenza.

—¿Y si te logro convencer? —dijo con sensualidad. Me estremecí. Estaba segura de que lo haría.

—No sé, puede que sí me convenzas. —Vi esperanza en sus ojos—. ¿Qué más me querías decir? —pregunté. Negó con la cabeza e hizo que quedara debajo de él. Me besó apasionadamente y sentí cómo se empezaba a endurecer. Dios, qué aguante de este hombre—. ¿Otra vez? —interrogué, realmente sorprendida. En mi clase de sexualidad me habían dicho que los hombres no podían aguantar como una mujer, pero al parecer que la no aguantaría soy yo.

Me dio la vuelta, dejándome en cuatro. Tomó su camisa y la rasgó en dos. Deslizó mis bragas por mis piernas y las levanté. Besó mi espalda y acarició mis pechos con fuerza. Gemí y eché la cabeza hacia atrás. Se alejó lo justo para tomar un condón y ponérselo. Tomó mi cabello por la trenza y e hizo que me arquease hacia atrás mientras se posicionaba en mi entrada. Pasó una mano por delante de mi cuerpo y acarició mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi vagina, tocándome mientras su polla tanteaba la entrada. y de un solo embiste me llenó con rudeza.

—Christian... —Solté un gemido y moví mi cadera al ritmo de la suya, saliendo al encuentro con sus embestidas. Su mano seguía en su sitio, acariciándome con ternura.

—¿Te... gusta... esto? —Asentí, pero eso no le bastó. Aumentó sus embistes y, literalmente, me hizo ver el cielo—. Dime...

Bajó el ritmo y perdí la cabeza... «No, por favor, no te detengas».

—Dime o me detendré. Dilo.

—Me... —Dio una fuerte estocada—. Encanta. —Depositó un beso en mi cuello y aumentó sus bombeos de una manera descontrolada. Sentí mis pechos moverse al ritmo de sus caderas.

—Eso era lo que quería escuchar. —Continua embistiendo desde atrás mientras ambos soltábamos jadeos y gemidos.

Disfrutamos de las sensaciones que desprendían nuestros cuerpos y que nos dábamos mutuamente. Era algo increíblemente delicioso. Mi vientre comenzó a tensarse y solté un gran gemido mientras me dejaba ir. Gritó mi nombre cuando lo hizo y me sentí nuevamente deseada y querida. Caímos juntos en la cama, enredados, y nos tapó con la cobija.

—Duerme, preciosa. —Nunca había dormido con nadie, pero no me importaba en esos momentos. Mis párpados pesaban y lentamente caí en brazos de Morfeo.

—¿Qué sucede, Grey? Tú nunca duermes con nadie.

Fue lo último que escuché antes de cerrar mis ojos y dormir

**.**

**.**

**.**

El tocar del piano hizo que me despertase. Tanteé el lado de Christian y lo encontré vacío. Me levanté y sentí mi cuerpo adolorido y cansado. Quié la camisa medio rota y me envolví en la sábana. Miré el reloj, pensando que ya era demasiado tarde, pero apenas eran las tres de la mañana. Salí su busca y lo encontré sentado en el banco del piano, mientras tocaba como los mismos ángeles. Me acerqué lentamente por detrás. Notas dulces y reconocí la tonada... _Tristesse_ del gran Chopin. Lo tocaba de una manera tan emotiva que me dieron ganas de dejarlo solo, pero vi que notó mi reflejo a través del vidrio. No se había dado cuenta de mi presencia. No se detuvo, sino que nos vimos por el tiempo de duró la canción. Hasta las últimas estrofas que fue cuando paró y se levantó.

—Te hacía dormida. —Se acercó a mí y tomó la sábana, despojándola de mi cuerpo.

—Yo también te hacía dormido. —Le pagué con la misma moneda, sintiendo cohibida. Su mirada me recorrió de arriba abajo por todo mi cuerpo. Bajé la mirada, avergonzada. Tomó mi mentón, haciendo que levantase la cabeza.

—Nunca te avergüences de tu cuerpo. Es hermoso —dijo, acariciando mi cuello, descendiendo hasta llegar a mis pechos. Cuando los tocó, me hizo cosquillas y solté una dulce risa—. Qué hermoso sonido. —¿Se refería a mí risa?—. Vamos a la habitación. —Me tomó del trasero, haciendo que envolviese mis piernas a su alrededor. Volvió a dejarme en la cama, me abrigó como a una bebé y se acostó conmigo, atrayéndome hacia él. Me acurruqué más cerca, disfrutando de su olor y de su contacto. Aspiró el olor mi cabeza y empieza a tarareó una canción triste que me servía para dormir. Mi cuerpo pesaba más de lo común y me comencé a quedar dormir. Dejé de escuchar la canción.

**.**

**.**

_Él me tomaba del mentón, depositando un beso en mis labios._

_Ana hizo una foto justo en ese momento. A ella le encantaba pasar el fin de semana conmigo y con Alex, lo sentía como de la familia._

_Kate negaba con la cabeza, en desacuerdo. A ella no le agradaba Alex. Decía que era una mala persona y que solo me haría daño._

_Ray me hizo señas de que era un buen muchacho. Le convencía que fuese novia de Alex_

_Sonrío ante la cara de todos los presentes, dejando que Alex me abrazara y me diera vueltas. Estamos en mayo y ya se graduaría de bachillerato, yo apenas tengo 15 años. Iré a su graduación y de ahí a su casa. Quiere meterme en su mundo._

_Quizá Kate tenga razón. Alex solo me hará daño... Ya que él era un dominante._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me desperté sobresaltada. Hacía mucho que no soñaba con Alex. Y menos esos sueños en donde todos sonreían menos Kate. No me gustaba nada. Intenté levantarme, pero el brazo del alguien me lo impidió. Volteé el rostro y me encontré con Christian agarrándome firmemente. Pensé que todo había sido un sueño, pero al parecer no. Sonrío ante este hecho nuevo, olvidando el sueño del que acababa de tener y me concentré en este. Deposité un beso en sus labios y él se removió.

Reí, tratando de no despertarlo y me empecé a zafar lentamente de su agarre. Cuando lo conseguí, me puse de pie, incómoda por la desnudez de mi cuerpo. Me dirigí a su clóset de él y vi que era una habitación enorme. Busqué entre sus cajones y me topé una camisa blanca, colocándomela sin nada abajo. Salí de la habitación, mirándolo fijamente y tratando de no despertarlo. Apenas me daba cuenta de que mi mochila seguía donde la había dejado. Busqué en los compartimentos de esta, sacando dos liguitas. La trenza que traía ya no estaba tan ordenada como anoche. Christian se había encargado de eso. Me dirigí a la cocina y me lavé las manos. Amarré mi cabello en dos trenzas y comencé a buscar en los compartimentos.

En la alacena encontré justo lo que necesitaba para hacer unos hotcakes, aunque solo me faltaban solo los huevos. Los busqué en el refrigerador, encontrando la mantequilla y tocino. Mmhh, delicioso. Saqué un bowl para hacer la mezcla, buscando entre los cubiertos y hallando lo que necesitaba para moverla. Me coloqué los audífonos y puse una canción al azar. En mis oídos sonaba Thrift Shop ft. Wanz, de Macklemore y Ryan Lewis.

Comencé a bailar mientras colocaba los huevos y todos los ingredientes. La canción era un poco grosera y vulgar, pero por alguna extraña razón, a mí me gusta. No estaba segura de que a Grey le gustase. Estaba pensando en eso cuando sentí a alguien tomarme de las trenzas. Giré mi rostro y me encontré con la intensa mirada de Christian. Me quité los audífonos inmediatamente.

—Despierta desde muy temprano, señorita Steele —articuló con burla. Se inclinó para depositar un suave beso en mis labios—. ¿Qué preparas? —interrogó, viendo la mezcla. Metió uno de sus dedos en la mezcla y lo golpeé de manera juguetona—. Delicioso. ¿Con tocino?

—Esa es la idea —hable y rió. Se alejó de mí y colocó el mantel mientras echaba la mezcla en la sartén que prendí. El tocino ya se estaba haciendo en la otra.

—Me gusta cómo te queda mi ropa —susurra cuando pasa a mi lado para poner el café—. Pero me gusta más cuando estás sin nada. —Acarició uno de mis glúteos y me estremecí. Me había gustado.

—Ya está —dije después de unos minutos. Ya había emplatado y él había servido el café y puesto la mesa para desayunar. Dejé los platos y le di vuelta a la mesa para sentarme a su lado—. Disfrútalos —expresé. Le había colocado tres y a mí uno.

—Necesitas tener fuerzas. —Me atraganté por sus palabras. Qué directo era—. Te dije que hablaríamos sobre tu delgadez.

—Al terminar de desayunar, ¿sí? —Asintió al ver mi puchero. Me sobó la rodilla y siguió comiendo.

Solo podía ver cómo sus labios se abrían y tomaban el tenedor... Dios, esos labios que hacía unas horas estaban justamente besándome.

—Come —dijo y reí, tomando mi tenedor y comiendo. Como él había dicho, tenía que tener fuerzas.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado, y tomado el tiempo de agregar a favoritos a alertas.


	10. Te presento a mi madre

**Capítulo beteado por Mónica León, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

**www facebook com/ groups/ elite. Fanfiction**

**Capítulo 9: Te presento a mi madre**

**Bella POV.**

—Isabella, esto está delicioso. Lo mejor que he probado en mucho tiempo —alabó Grey después de un tiempo. Ya se había comido dos de los tres panqueques junto con varios trocitos de tocino. Yo apenas había comido dos pedazos del mío y ya sentía que mi estómago saldría por mi boca.

—Gracias —dije con un nudo en mi garganta, ya no podía comer más. Empecé a jugar con mi comida, moviéndola de un lado a otro del plato.

—Isabella —dijo de manera amenazante y lo volteé a ver con una mueca en la cara—. Come.

—No tengo ganas —hablé, haciendo un puchero. Estábamos sentados en los bancos de la isla, él acarició una de mis piernas mientras que con su diestra comía.

—Se supone que debes comer, con lo que hicimos anoche deberías de estar hambrienta. —Sus palabras me hicieron sonrojar y mordí mi labio inferior. El pulgar de Christian liberó mi labio de su prisión, se acercó y subió la mano que tenía en mi pierna hacia mi cintura. Acercó sus labios a los míos y arrancó un apasionado beso de ellos, nuestras lenguas jugueteando una con la otra. Me pegó más a él y ladeó mi cabeza. Solté un gemido de excitación cerrando los ojos; él había dejado mis labios, pero descendía por mi cuello, chupando y mordisqueando de una manera tan sensual como sexual.

—Chris... —jadeé cuando la mano en mi cintura se metió entre mis piernas, separándolas y llegando a la cúspide de ellas. Me acarició por unos instantes y estaba casi al borde cuando retiró su mano. Estuve a punto de quejarme, pero colocó una de sus manos en mis labios.

—Vamos a tomar un baño. —Me jaló, bajándome del banco y reí un poco. Me llevó casi corriendo hasta el cuarto, cuando entramos cerró la puerta con seguro. Me acerqué a una de las puertas y la abrí con cuidado. Por suerte resultó ser el baño y era realmente espacioso, tenía una bañera y a un lado la ducha. El inodoro estaba al otro extremo, había un tocador en donde estaban las llaves de agua fría y caliente, y un enorme espejo detrás de todo eso. Me acerqué al tocador y empecé a ver los utensilios de Christian: pasta dental, cepillo de dientes, un solo peine, gel para cabello, colonia de Dior, Channel y muchas otras que había visto promocionadas en la tele.

Escuché cómo la puerta se cerró a mis espaldas y en menos de dos segundos las manos de Christian estaban en mi cintura. Levanté la mirada al espejo y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Gris con azul. Podía sentir cómo una de sus manos viajaba hacia mis piernas para acariciarlas.

—¿Con o sin burbujas? —me preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Sin. —Eso lo hizo sonreír. Me soltó y sonrió con ternura mientras se acercaba la tina. Me giré justo cuando se agachó a abrir las llaves.

—¿Hirviendo, tibia o fría? —cuestionó.

—Como lo prefieras tú. —Me sonrió de nuevo.

—Tibia. —Justo como a mí me gustaba. Mi diosa interior bailaba de gusto al ver a Christian despojándose de sus pantalones de dormir.

—Me gusta tu trasero —le dije un poco atrevida. Él volteó a verme con una ceja alzada.

—Y a mí el suyo, señorita Steele. —Se agachó y cerró las llaves para voltear a verme con inquietud—. Creo que todavía estás muy vestida.

Mordí mi labio por su comentario. Di media vuelta y empecé a desabrochar los botones; lo veía por encima del hombro y sonrió con sensualidad. Comencé a bajarla poco a poco y escuché el gruñido de Christian cuando dejé caer por completo la camisa. No lo miré cuando deshice las trenzas y agité la cabeza, dejando mi cabello libre por mi espalda. Me acerqué a la tina e ingresé lentamente. Me agaché hasta quedar sentada y Christian me miró con deseo desde su posición.

—¿Acaso no piensa unirse, señor Grey? —dije, haciendo que soltara otro gruñido.

—Hazte para adelante. —Encogí mis piernas, dándole espacio y él tomó su posición. Aferró mi cintura y me pegó a sí. Gemí cuando sentí su miembro chocar con mi bajo abdomen. Llevó su nariz a mi cuello y gimió en él—. Amo tu aroma… Es una combinación de Channel y Balenciaga... Recuérdame comprarte uno de cada uno, tu piel es tan suave como la seda... Seda, tienes que utilizar seda. Tu cabello, Dios tu cabello es tan hermoso, suave y sedoso... Quiero jalarte de él mientras te penetro desde atrás, quizás mientras estés recargada en la pared o en posición de perrito... Mh, encima de mi escritorio. Tus labios son tan perfectos, rellenos y de un tono durazno... Muero por verlos alrededor de mi polla. Tu cuerpo es como el de una diosa, eres Afrodita en persona, el pecado hecho mujer. Toda tú, eres perfecta. —Sus palabras me hicieron gemir. Me excitaba de sobre manera su insinuación sobre mamársela.

—Creo que es momento de que me des la clase sobre el oral. —Escuché cómo jadeó.

—Quizá en un momento lo hagamos. Antes, déjame bañarte. —No me di cuenta en qué momento tomó una esponja con la cual comenzó a enjabonarme con ternura y cariño.

Lavó mis piernas, el abdomen, mis pechos, los brazos, las axilas, el cuello, la cúspide entre mis piernas, y todo con ternura, lentitud y paciencia. Me sentía tan querida y deseada.

—Nadie me había bañado desde que tengo memoria. —Escuché su risa de fondo mientras continuó tallándome con extrema suavidad.

—Otra primera vez. —Su comentario me hizo reír y me volteé hacia él.

—¿Cuántas llevamos?

—Veamos... Tu llamada borracha, eres la primera persona a la que beso más de dos veces al día, la primera mujer, que no es de mi familia, que sube al Charlie Tango, con la única que he dormido, y sobre todo... mi primera relación vainilla.

—¿Vainilla? Ahora se clasifica por sabores —dije, recargando mis manos en las hendiduras de la tina—. Conocía a larga distancia, homosexual, zoofílicas, pero no las vainillas... ¿Qué tengo que hacer para ser de chocolate?

—En primer lugar, me refería a que eres mi... primera cogida sin utensilios de sadomasoquismo. —Aferró más el agarre de mi cintura y me pegó más—. Y en segundo lugar, déjame llenarte de chocolate entera y después te comeré hasta que no puedas caminar. Así serías una cogida de chocolate.

—Muy cortés, señor Grey. —Ambos reímos por la mueca que hice—. ¿Siempre lo haces todo así?

—¿A qué te refieres? Solo una vez cogí con alguien que estaba llena de chocolate.

—No me refería a eso. Me refiero a que si siempre ha sido así, todo bajo el sadomasoquismo.

—Nunca lo había visto de esa manera, pero sí... Creo que sí, cogidas, mamadas... —Le sonreí, me acerqué a sus labios y deposité un suave beso en ellos.

—Ya tuviste tu primer cogida vainilla. Ahora vamos con... una mamada vainilla. —Mis palabras lo confundieron un poco. Sonreí con picardía, tomando su pene entre mis manos. Lo comienzo a frotar de arriba a abajo.

Él echó su cabeza hacia atrás y tomé con firmeza su polla, comenzando a masturbarlo con más ahínco. Comenzó a gemir y jadear por aire, en ese momento decidí dar el siguiente paso, sumergí mi cabeza en el agua hasta tener su polla en mi boca. Arremoliné mi lengua en la punta de su pene mientras continuaba masturbándolo con ambas manos. No lo metía en mi boca, solo lo chupaba y por sus gemidos que eso lo desesperaba.

—Bella... Vamos, nena —me pidió una y otra vez—. ¡Bella! —exclamó cuando sintió mi boca a punto de tomarlo y después lo solté.

—¿Sí, Christian? —le pregunté de forma inocente y él me miró entre divertido y enojado.

—Chúpame la maldita polla —rugió molesto.

—Eso hago. —Mordí mis labios.

—No... Tú, maldita sea, Isabella. Cómete mi polla entera, deja que te folle la boca. —comenzó a suplicarme con ojos dilatados. En ningún momento dejé de masajearle la polla.

—Si eso es lo que quieres —susurré antes de respirar profundamente y sumergir la cabeza en el agua. Abrí la boca lo más que pude y moví mi cabeza de arriba a abajo. Mi lengua jugaba con su falo y lo que no alcanzaba a cubrir, lo masajeaba con mi mano.

—Nena... —Escuché que dijo antes de sentir cómo tomaba posesión de mi cabeza y empezaba a marcar su ritmo una y otra vez. Quité mi mano cuando aflojé la garganta, permitiendo que su polla llegase más allá. La sentí chocar con mi garganta. No había arcadas, estaba disfrutando tanto como él, o hasta más—. Salte sino... quieres que te... Oh, Dios. —Sabía a lo que se refería, pero no importaba. Quería que me llenase de él.

Escuché cómo soltó un enorme gemido antes que su semilla cayese en mi boca. Lo tragué todo con avidez y chupé hasta dejarlo limpio. Deposité un beso en la punta de su miembro antes de salir. No había respirado en ningún momento, así que cuando lo hice, mis pulmones lo agradecieron.

—Tú... ¿No sientes arcadas? —Estaba sonrojado. No pensé que pondría así.

—No, ¿debería? —Él sonrió y negó.

—Ven acá. —Me acercó a él y aplastó sus labios contra los míos. Gemí cuando comenzó el beso. Probó su sabor en mi boca y no sentía nada de asco, era algo excitante—. Creo que te debo otro orgasmo —me dijo antes de voltearnos. Ahora mi espalda estaba en el respaldo de la tina.

Tomó una de mis piernas y la colocó alrededor de su cadera, se movió hacia adelante y me penetró con firmeza, soltando un enorme gemido. No sabía en qué momento se puso el condón. Lo sentía hasta adentro. Sus testículos chocaban con mi trasero en cada arremetida que daba. Se inclinó y juntó nuestros labios en un beso voraz. Enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y sentí el orgasmo arremolinarse en mi bajo vientre. Quería que esto durase más, mucho más. Christian salió por completo de mí y volvió a penetrarme muy fuerte.

Separó sus labios de los míos, dejándome gemir, gritar y jadear su nombre. Su boca fue a mi oreja y lamió el borde de esta.

—Esto es tan sexy, nunca había tenido sexo en esta tina. Eres la primera, y la única con la que estaré aquí. —Sus palabras me excitaron a más no poder, una de sus manos subió a mi cabeza y la otra bajó a mi clítoris. Lo empezó a masajear con destreza y firmeza. Su otra mano sostenía mi cara cerca a la suya, nuestras miradas se encontraron. Azul y gris, el deseo brillando—. Dámelo todo, por favor, Isabella. Y mientras te corres, mírame a los ojos. —Me estaba pidiendo una tarea muy difícil, pero podía hacerlo.

El orgasmo me golpeó con fuerza, haciendo que mordiese mi labio tan fuerte hasta sangrar, pero aún así nunca cerré los ojos. Los mantuve abiertos mientras todo escapaba de mí. Christian me sonrió y se agachó para besarme otra vez.

—Gracias, nena. Fue lo mejor que he hecho en mucho tiempo.

—Gracias a ti. Es lo mejor que he sentido en toda mi vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿De verdad nunca lo habías hecho antes? —Negué con la cabeza.

—Lo juro, eres mi primera mamada, no lo había hecho antes —le dije. Apenas estábamos saliendo de la ducha. Ahora sí, bien bañados—. Eres el primero en eso también. —Se acercó por detrás y me tomó de la cadera.

—¿Dónde habías estado todo este tiempo? —preguntó de manera dramática. Me encogí de hombros.

—En la secundaria. —Él rompió en carcajadas y lo imité.

—Muy chistosita, señorita Steele. —Me pegó a él, ambos en toalla y en bata—. Eres una chica única, Isabella.

—Eso me lo han dicho ya muchas personas. —Frunció su ceño—. Mi mamá, mi papá, Ana, Kate, tío Charlie —aclaré. Eso lo hizo sonreír.

—¿Te quedarás el día de hoy? —Negué, haciendo un puchero.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar en Cullen's Group. —Levantó una de sus cejas.

—Si trabajaras en mi empresa, no tendrías que irte hoy.

—Si trabajara en tu empresa, no podrías estar íntimamente conmigo.

—_Touché _—me dijo. Me gustaba eso de Grey. Se notaba menos preocupado que antes—. Dime que al menos te quedas a comer. —Asentí.

—Y de ahí me llevas a mi departamento, ¿okay? —Nuestros ojos se enfrentaron una lucha, hasta que él apartó la vista.

—Okay, pero déjame hacer algo más... —Desamarró el cinto de mi bata, exponiendo mi cuerpo.

—¿Otra vez? —pregunté juguetona. Él me sonrió y me lanzó a la cama y mi cuerpo rebotó un poco. Dobló una de mis piernas, apoyando el pie en la cama. Se subió encima de mí, tomó mis manos y las elevó a lo alto de mi cabeza, amarrándolas con una ¿corbata?—. ¿Qué?

—Silencio —me dijo, besando mi cuello.

Subió a mi boca y depositó un beso en mis labios. Bajé los brazos por inercia, pero me fue imposible separar mis manos. Me alejé y mi mirada se dirigió a mis muñecas. Las amarró con una de sus corbatas.

—¿Para qué es esto Christian?—pregunté, intentando enderezarme. Él me sujetó otra vez y las volvió a dejar en su sitio.

—Quiero probar tu control. —Me miró directamente a los ojos y negué con la cabeza. No sabía de qué hablaba—. Tu control para mantener las manos alejadas de mí... Solo mantente quieta... ¿puedes?

—Si... Amo. —Eso lo hizo sonreí. Soltó mis muñecas, dejando mis brazos arriba de mi cabeza.

Me volvió a besar con pasión. Bajó sus manos hasta mis muslos y los abrió. Empezó a descender por mi cuello sin dejar de besar cada rincón de mi cuerpo e inconscientemente bajaba mis brazos. Estuve a punto de tocar su cabello cuando las volvió a subir.

—Dije arriba. —Ambos soltamos una pequeña risita. Se alejó de mí y regresó a su antigua posición... Continuó besando mi abdomen, pero me observó todo el tiempo... Era una advertencia para que no bajase las manos. Me sonrió cuando vio que no lo hacía. Bajó hasta mi entrepierna y soltó un suspiro en ella, haciendo que apretase con fuerza la sábana debajo de mí. Empezó a tocarme con sus dedos de una manera inigualable, acariciando de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en mi clítoris y lo pellizcándolo un poco. Solté una exclamación de deseo cuando sucedió esto, sintiendo un remolino en mi bajo vientre. Solo necesitaba un poco más... ¡Mierda! Enterró su lengua en mi cavidad y me arqueé en la cama, gimiendo sin control su nombre. Me corrí en cuestión de segundos.

Subió por mi cuerpo, tomándome del mentón y besando mis labios. Se acercó a desamarrar mis muñecas y bajé una para ponerla en su nuca para seguir besándolo. Me tomó por la cadera y me pegué a su cuerpo. Se separó de mí, juntando su frente con la mía.

—Di sí.

—¿A qué?

—A ser mía —me susurró. Sonreí y volví a juntar sus labios con los míos, enderezándome junto a él. Nos separamos y ambos giramos nuestros rostros al espejo que estaba frente a la cama.

—¿Ves lo genial que somos juntos? Si te entregas a mí, será mucho mejor. Confía en mí, Isabella. Puedo transportarte a lugares que ni siquiera sabes que existen. —Volvió a pegar su frente a la mía, cerré mis ojos, escuchando su respiración.

Escuchamos sonidos fuera de la habitación. Taylor y alguien más.

—Christian, hijo. —La voz de una mujer hizo detener a Christian. Se enderezó con irritación en la mirada.

—¡Mierda! Mi madre. —Se levantó rápidamente, dejándome tiesa un momento.

Me quedé ahí en la cama mientras veía cómo entraba a su armario. Llevé mis rodillas a mi pecho. Salió con un pantalón y una camisa. Me envolví en la bata, aún con las rodillas en mi pecho. De seguro querría que me escondiese o algo así; no parecía ser de los hombres que le presentaban a su madre a la mujer que se acababan de coger.

—¿Qué esperas? —dijo y me encogí en mi lugar. Quizás me dijo algo y por estar pensando en otras cosas no le presté atención y quizá…—. Isabella. —Levanté mi vista hacia él—. Te volviste a perder en tu mundo, eso no me gusta. —Se volvió a escuchar la voz de su madre—. Será mejor que te cambies… si quieres conocer a mi madre. —Lo volteé a ver sorprendida. Él me sonrió y se inclinó para depositar un fugaz beso en mis labios.

—Christian, no tengo ropa limpia. —Esa era una buena excusa, aunque era mentira porque en mi mochila tenía más ropa, aparte de la que le devolvería—. Será mejor que me quede. —El solo pensar que podría conocer a la madre de Christian me hacía sentir muchísimo pánico, y no era bueno sentir pánico, pero Santísima Mierda, era su madre y no quería que me conociese desarreglada, aparte de que nos encontrábamos en plena acción.

—Oh, no, no tienes permitido hacer eso —amenazó, apuntándome con un dedo—. Puedes utilizar algo mío. —Se colocó su camisa blanca y pasó una mano por su cabello. Se veía tan sexy con el cabello de recién follado_. _A pesar de mi estado de ansiedad, no pude evitar que mis pensamientos imaginaran a lo que hubiera pasado si su madre no hubiera llegado. De seguro me estaría follando aún con las manos amarradas y con las piernas dobladas mientras él… —. Isabella, podrías estar utilizando una cajetilla de cigarros y aún así lucirías hermosa. —Su expresión cambió a una de total seriedad—. Si no vas en cinco minutos, te sacaré como sea. —Sin decir más, salió de la habitación, dejándome sola.

Solté un suspiro y me levanté de la cama con cuidado. Mi mochila descansaba en uno de los sillones. Me acerqué y saqué la ropa que él me dio, dejándola a un lado. No pensaba utilizar nada que él me hubiese dado hasta que quedásemos en algo.

Por suerte había metido otro atuendo; un pantalón negro, zapatos rojos y la blusa de ayer. Solo me falta la... Mierda, la ropa interior.

Alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación. Dios, que impaciente.

—Señorita Steele, el señor Grey quiere saber si ya está lista. —Taylor. Solté un suspiro. Me acerqué un poco a la puerta.

—Saldré en un minuto —le dije, escuchando una afirmación y después sus pasos alejándose. Volteé a ver el desastre de habitación que teníamos; toda la ropa regada y las cobijas hechas un nido. Visualicé mi sostén a lado de una pata de la cama. Me acerqué a tomarlo rápidamente y me metí al clóset de Christian para buscar ropa interior. Dijo que podía ponerme su ropa y necesitaba ropa interior. Tomé un bóxer blanco de Calvin Klein y me lo coloqué rápidamente. Hice lo mismo con mi sostén y abrí algunas puertas para sacar la camisa. Eran muchas blancas y el otro cuarto de espacio era de negro y gris. Tomé una negra y la comencé a cerrar con dedos torpes. Entré al cuarto de baño y tomé su cepillo dental, lavando mis dientes con rapidez. Cuando terminé, tomo el peine y cepillé mi larga cabellera castaña. Busqué algo para agarrar mi cabello y encontré unas coletas. Lo até en una trenza.

Volví a entrar a su cuarto y solo tomé mis zapatos y me los calcé para salir a buscarlo.

No podía esconder mi nerviosismo. Mi cuerpo temblaba como las ramas de un árbol. Creo que todos lo estarían la primera vez que conocían a la mamá de alguien, aunque fuese la del amigo, pero yo estaba más nerviosa porque no solo es la mamá de Christian, sino que también era la mujer que lo adoptó y ayudó en su formación.

Llegué corriendo a donde estaban ellos. Christian parecía haber sido reprendido por su madre y en cierto punto eso me ocasionó risa, que para mala suerte solté y voltearon a verme. Ella lucía realmente sorprendida al verme. Christian solo me sonrió y estiró una mano hacia mí. Me acerqué para tomarla y él me pegó a su cuerpo. Solté otra risita por ese simple acto.

—Madre, te presento a Isabella Steele...

—Solo Bella. Su hijo es el único que me llama por mi nombre completo. —Eso la hizo sonreír y Christian gruñó.

—Bueno, como decía. ISABELLA te presento a mi madre. La doctora Grace Trevelyan-Grey. —Extendí mi mano. Lucía realmente conmocionada.

—Bella, es un placer conocerte. Eres la primera amiga de mi hijo que conozco. —Volví a sonreír—. Christian es muy bonita —le habló a su hijo. Mordí mi labio y su mirada se volvió a posar en mí—. Eres muy bonita cariño.

—Gracias Doc...

—No estoy en horario de trabajo, y la señora Grey es mi suegra. Dime Grace, cariño.

—Muchas gracias, Grace. —Pareció complacida por ese gesto.

—Madre... —llamó Christian—. ¿Qué querías decirme? —Ella pareció haberse olvidado de lo que vino a hacer, lo miró y luego a mí. Pude escuchar cómo murmura "no es gay" y "es una chica", una y otra vez.

—Solo quería verte, cariño, quería saber cómo estabas, pero por lo visto estás muy bien acompañado.—Eso me hizo sonrojar. Si tan solo supiera lo que estábamos haciendo minutos antes de su interrupción, no estaría tan despreocupada de decir eso.

Empezó a sonar la canción de fashonista y me empecé a alejar de ellos.

—Si me disculpan. —Salí corriendo a la cocina, donde había dejado el celular. Lo tomé rápidamente y noté que era una llamada de Alice. La tomé con manos temblorosas—. Alice, estoy ocupada, luego te llamo.

—Pero...—No alcancé a escuchar nada de lo que dije porque ya le había colgado. Dejé el celular de nuevo ahí. Caminé de vuelta a la sala.

—Isabella, la hermana de Christian vuelve de Francia en una semana. Haremos una celebración en su honor, que Christian te dé la dirección de mi casa. Deberías pasarte por ahí en alguna ocasión. —Sonreí por sus palabras, ella era muy tierna.

—Creo que es hora de que te vayas, madre. —Se dieron un beso de despedida antes de que el elevador llegase. Me despedí con un movimiento de mano antes que las puertas del elevador se cerraran.

—Ella es muy amable, Christian —le dije. Él asintió, no muy feliz. Para nada feliz—. Sí, sí lo es. Vamos a que te cambies, después te mostraré algunas cosas. —Empezó a caminar a su cuarto y yo solo me quedé ahí para ver cómo se aleja en cada paso. No sé qué le pasó. Hacía apenas unos segundos estábamos hablando de la cena en su casa—. Isabella.

Al escuchar su voz me encogí en mi lugar y después salí corriendo tras él. Esto de sus cambios de humor de estaba matando. Entré detrás de él al cuarto. Seguía sin mirarme cuando se acercó a recoger mi ropa del piso. La colocó en la cama, aún sin pronunciar nada. Este silencio me carcomía. ¿Qué había hecho?

Pasó a mi lado en más de una ocasión. Tomó mi mochila y las cosas que estaban fuera de ella, las cosas que él me dio, las metió de vuelta a mi mochila, no sin antes lanzarme una mirada de enojo. Dejó la ropa que utilicé ayer a la mano. No me dijo nada, simplemente pasó a mi lado y me dio la mochila.

—Te dejaré para que te alistes. Nos vamos en cuanto estés lista. —Fue lo único que me dijo, pero de una manera tan ruda que me dio un poco de miedo. No sé porqué ha reaccionado así, pero seguro tenía que ser por lo que dijo su madre. Él ya no buscaba relaciones serias.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Salgo de la recámara con la blusa y la chaqueta puesta. Metí mi ropa en la mochila y saqué la de Grey. Caminé por el pasillo, llegué a la sala y lo vi sentado, viendo unas cosas en su laptop.

—Ya estoy. —Levantó su mirada.

—Ve a la parte de arriba, sigue derecho por el pasillo y entra en el cuarto al final. Yo te alcanzaré en unos minutos. —No dije nada. Tomé mi celular, dejando solo la mochila. Subo a donde él me indicó, el lado contrario a donde estaba el cuarto de juegos. Entré y me quedé en una sola pieza:

Cama con colchas y sábanas blancas, y azules.

Un sillón blanco.

Tocador blanco.

Espejo.

Decoraciones grises.

La pintura de las paredes era completamente blanca.

Pertubador. Me senté en la cama, aún con el celular en la mano. Vi todo con atención.

—¿Es lo que esperabas? —Levanté la mirada para verlo y negué con la cabeza.

—No, no es para nada lo que esperaba. —Me levanté de la cama y empecé a caminar por la habitación—. Entiendo que te gusta dormir solo, pero... ¿una habitación para mí?

—Necesitas tener tu espacio —se justificó—, aquí podrás tener algo de tu ropa cuando te quedes, y claro, las cosas que te voy a comprar.

—¿Qué? ¿Que me vas a comprar? —Él asintió.

—Quiero que estés cómoda aquí.

—Justo ahora no me siento cómoda. —Abrió la boca, pero de su esta no salió nada—. Esto me sobrepasa. Por favor, llévame a casa. Necesito pensar. —Salí de la recámara, chocando con él.

Escuché sus pasos detrás de mí y tomé con rapidez mi mochila. Su mano apareció delante de mí con el contrato. Me giré hacia él, mirando el papel una y otra vez. Mordí mi labio con fuerza y nuestros ojos se encontraron por unos momentos. Súplica, desesperación y deseo, noté en los suyos.

Volví a bajar la mirada al contrato. Si no lo tomaba, no nos volveríamos a ver, pero si lo hacía... pondría en riesgo mi propia integridad física y emocional. Dios, ¿qué hago?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado, lamento la demora, pero aquí está el capítulo prometido. Espero lo disfruten y nos estamos leyendo. Las (os) quiero.

BellaGreyHerondale


	11. Tacos Chukís

Título: 50 Sombras de Perversión

Autora: BellaGreyHerondale

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no que le pertenecen a la maravillosa E.L James y a la original Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos.

Summary: Tres...Él no me conviene. Dos...Una parte de mi dice que salga corriendo Uno...Pero esos ojos hacen que quiera probar más. ¿Que pasara cuando llegue a cero? -Esto debería estar prohibido.-Digo en un jadeo. -El placer no se prohíbe, Isabella.-Dice y besa mi cuello.-Pero si lo está, eso hace que te desee más.

Aviso: Las palabras que estén subrayadas serán mensajes (Whatsapp, Facebook y Correo). Las palabras con negritas sean pensamientos con su subconsciente y diosa interna. Las que estén ladeadas serán recuerdos.

Capítulo 10:

Takos Chukís

Tomo el contrato con manos temblorosas, puedo escuchar como suelta el aire contenido por los cinco segundos más largos de la historia que lo tuvo contenido.

Muerdo mi labio.

—Revísalo, solo te pido eso. No más, no menos—Las palabras no salen de mi boca, solo asiento apretando el contrato contra mi pecho.

Nos acercamos al ascensor en un silencio absoluto, antes que pueda presionar el botón para llamarlo Christian se adelanta, lo volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido.

—No es necesario que tú hagas todo—Le replicó enojada, él se ríe por mi comentario. Al poco tiempo yo también río.

Entramos al elevador y Christian presiona el botón de la planta baja, trueno mi cuello en un pequeño movimientos. Christian me voltea a ver con ojos dilatados.

—¿Qué pasa?—Le pregunta con una sonrisa en la cara sin saber que le sucede.

—La lista de cosas que no puedes hacer en mi presencia está creciendo.—Lo miro levantando una ceja sin saber de qué habla—No poner los ojos en blanco, no morderte el labio y no tronarte el cuello como si fueras el exorcista.—Suelto una carcajada, espero que sus risas me acompañen pero no lo hacen. Lo volteo a ver con una ceja alzada.

—Espera... ¿Es real?—Asiente, yo aún me continuo riendo—Christian son cosas que no puedo evitar, son un hábito en mi. Si algo no me parece pongo los ojos en blanco, él morderme el labio no se porque lo hago pero el 99.99% del día me vas a ver con el entre mis dientes, y torcer el cuello lo hago cuando estoy cansada o algo me estresa. No puedes arrebatar mis hábitos así porque sí, señor controlador—Termino de decir con los brazos cruzados, llegamos a un piso y entra una señora como de cincuenta años.

—Oh buen día Señor Grey—Christian hace un gesto con la cabeza como saludo. La señora me mira de arriba a abajo unas cuantas veces antes de entrar al elevador.

'_Estos chicos de ahora' 'Se nota que no tiene modales' 'Debería de aprender a vestirse, toda desaliñada que horror'. _ No sé si a esta señora no le enseñaron que debe de aprender a hablar en voz baja cuando está despotricando en contra de alguien... Que está presente

—Yo soy Bella—Escucho como Christian contiene una risa. Me voltea a ver y niega con la cabeza.

Llegamos al que sería la recepción del edificio y la señora sale despidiéndose exclusivamente de Christian.

—Cuídese—Le digo un poco alto antes de que las puertas se cierren.—Que encanto de mujer—Esta vez, suelta la carcajada.

.

.

.

Salimos del elevador, yo salgo viendo mi celular. Me ha llegado un mensaje de Edward pidiéndome que me presente el lunes en su oficina en Portland a primera hora.

—¿En cuál te quieres ir?—Levanto la mirada y veo a Christian como a veinte pasos de mi. Apresuró el paso llegando a su nivel, me voltea a ver y niega con la cabeza.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Le preguntó mordiéndome el labio, él hace un gesto.—La costumbre—Le digo liberando mi labio de su presión.

—Si ya me di cuenta—Le sonrió pareciendo inocente—Me refiero a los carros, ¿Cuál te gusta más para que vayamos a comer y después te lleve a tu casa.—Miro los carros, la mayoría son Audi,

—El que conduzcas tu—Le digo con una sonrisa inocente. Me da una sonrisa arrogante.

—Todos los conduzco yo—Abro la boca, ¿Este que es Tony Stark* o que?—No te sorprendas. ¿Cuál te gusta más?—Niego con la cabeza sin poder creerlo, veo los carro uno por uno. Todos son muy lindos y ostentosos, no hay ninguno que no lo sea. Miro todos y cada uno con determinación, hasta que por fin lo veo, un Audi R8 Spyder.

—Ahora sí eres todo un Tony Stark—Le digo con una sonrisa en el rostro.—El Audi R8 Spyder.

—¿Quién es Tony Stuart?—Lo miro ofendida.

—Es Tony Stark, es el hombre más perfecto del mundo. Bueno, lo sería... Si fuera real

—Eso no contesta mi pregunta.—Me dice frunciendo el ceño.

—Tranquilo, es un superhéroe de Marvel, el mejor en mi opinión—Asiente aún tenso, decido concentrar sus atención al carro, el saca unas llaves de su bolsillo del pantalón, nos acercamos al carro.—Es un muy buen auto, exageradamente ostentoso, pero muy bueno. Tiene nada más y nada menos que 525 caballos de potencia, eso gracias a un fantástico motor de 5.2 litros V10.—Eso lo hace levantar han ceja.

—corre casi los 300 Km/hr—Me dice con arrogancia, niego con la cabeza.

—Para ser exactos su velocidad máxima es de 313 km/hora y su aceleración de 0 a 100 es de 4,1 segundos—Le explico, me voltea a ver con una ceja alzada.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?—Me pregunta curioso, me encojo de hombros.

—Tony Stark—Vuelve a gruñir.—¿Enserio no sabes quién es Tony Stark?—Niega con los nudillos apretados.—Tienes que ver las películas, las vamos a ver algún día.—Le aseguro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura que dejare que me pongas las películas de ese tipo —Me encojo de hombros.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que firmaré el contrato?—Me voltea a ver de reojo.

—Tengo fe en ello Isabella—Me dice con voz firme—Ahora... ¿Qué se te antoja de comer?—Pienso un momento hasta que a mi mente llega lo que busco.

—Comida Mexicana—Digo de repente, me voltea a ver con una ceja alzada.

—Pensé que te gustaría más la pasta o...

—¿Entonces para que me preguntas si tú ya tienes un lugar en mente?—Le preguntó cruzándome de brazos.

—Cuida esa lengua—Me dice, le ruedo los ojos.—¿Te parece bien... Takos Chukís*?—Asiento, solo una vez he comido ahí... Con Alex. Mire mente empieza a divagar.

_Entramos al restaurante agarrados de la mano, muchas personas niegan con la cabeza cuando ven como venimos vestidos. Yo con una falda negar que me llega tres dedos arriba de la rodilla, unas converse blancas, una sudadera azul cielo y el gorro de Alex; mi mochila cuelga de mi hombro. Alex lleva una jeans desgastados color negro, una camisa pegada, lentes de sol, unos tenis grises y cartera junto con teléfono en la mano. _

_Pasó por mi a la escuela, el está ya en la universidad; estudia en Yale solo que ahora está de vacaciones y decidió pasar unas semanas acá. La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa en el departamento conmigo, a veces se queda a dormir ahí._

_Un señor pasa por nuestro lado y me recorre con la mirada, Alex me pega más a su cuerpo de manera sobreprotectora._

—_no te pongas así__—__Le susurró cuando nos sentamos en el asiento, sigue viendo al señor de manera fea.__—__Yo jamás me fijaría en alguien que no seas tú.__—__Le digo tomándole la mano. Eso parece aliviarlo porque me voltea a ver con una sonrisa en el rostro._

—_Y es porque..._

—_Soy tuya__—__Le digo con una sonrisa._

—_Solo mía__—__Se acerca a besarme, unimos nuestros labios con el del otro en un apasionado beso. Nos separamos solo cuando escuchamos el carraspeo de alguien, escondo mi cabeza en su cuello._

—_Bienvenidos a Takos Chukís, ¿Qué desea para llevar?__—__Nos pregunta, Alex me voltea a ver preguntándome con la mirada._

—_Lo que tú quieras está bien para mí__—__Toma la carta._

—_Va a ser una orden de tacos de carne asada y un mini burrito.__—__La señorita anota todo con rapidez.__—__De tomar será agua de horchata y una coca-cola._

—_Enseguida vendrá su orden__—__Nos dice con una amable sonrisa, se va hacia lo que supongo es la entrada a la cocina._

—_¿El mini burrito es para mí o para ti?__—__Le preguntó jugando con su un mechón de cabello suelto. _

—_Amor, un burrito no te va a llenar. Es obvio que los tacos son para ti__—__Se ríe por mi puchero que le hago._

—_Y qué pasa si quiero el mini burrito.. ¿Me lo darías?__—__Le preguntó muy cerca de sus labios. El me da un pequeño beso._

—_Te daría hasta mi alma Isabella__—__Sonrío y lo vuelvo a besar._

—Isabella.

Salgo de mis pensamientos para voltearlo a ver, me mira con el ceño fruncido asiento un poco aturdida todavía..

—Takos Chukís está bien para mi—Logró decir con el nudo en la garganta.

Me coloco el cinturón de seguridad.

—Déjame buscar la ruta más cercana.—Me pide, saca su celular y teclea rápidamente.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?—Me voltea a ver, me tiende el celular dudando—No te preocupes, sé cómo manejar un iPhone 6.

Me meto en GPS y pongo rápidamente la dirección: Tacos Chukis, 219 Broadway East, Seattle, WA 98102, Estados Unidos.

—Uy—Digo cuando veo las rutas.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Por la 5th hay un tráfico de muerte. Pero en cierto caso es la ruta en donde tardaríamos menos.

—¿Cuál sería por la que tardaríamos más?

—Siguiendo derecho hasta Boren Ave—Le digo, le pasó el celular y el checa las rutas, tarda poco más de dos minutos en decidir.

—Bien. Tomaremos el largo entonces.—Eso me sorprende un poco, lo que diferencia una de la otra es el tiempo de llegada (que es un minuto).—Quiero pasar la mayor cantidad de minutos que pueda contigo.

Eso me sorprende un poco, enciende el estéreo y me pasa su celular, lo tomo con un ceja alzada.

—Es para que pongas las canciones que quieras—Entro a la carpeta de música, Bethoveen, Morzat, Richard Clayderman, Hydn, Debussy, y Bach.

—Me gusta la música clásica.—Le digo volteando a verlo, él me mira de reojo, puedo ver cómo tiene una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—Puedes hacer una playlist —Me indica, le sonrió como agradecimiento. Entró en el parte que dice "listas de reproducción" antes de dar clic en nueva lista me doy cuenta que hay una lista que se llama...

—¿Steele?—Lo volteo a ver—¿Porque tienes una lista... Con mi apellido?—Sus nudillos se ponen blancos de tanto que aprieta el volante.

—La hice hoy en la mañana, pensé que te gustaría esa selección—Asiento sin saber qué decir, entró en la lista.

Un nombre resalta en ella, Chopin. Me muerdo los labios, no quiero hacerle el desplante; pero él no es uno de mis preferidos. De hecho esos son gustos más de mi querida hermana.

—Pareciera que te guiaste más por los de Anastasia que por los míos —Se truena el cuello.—Aunque no sé cómo lo supiste, puesto que no conoces mucho a mi hermana.—El ambiente se pone muy tenso cuando pronunció eso.—No te preocupes, haré otra lista... ¿Te parece si le pongo "Ernead it"?—Una sonrisa aparece en sus labios.

—Como tú quieras ponerle—Me dice todavía con esa sonrisa. Empiezo a armar la playlist, pasó canción que me gusta y las que no las evito por completo, me encuentro con una que en particular me hace detenerme.

—No sabía que te gustaba Britney Spears, Beyonce... ¿Tienes a la grandísima Beyonce?—Lo volteo a ver de manera incrédula,se detiene en un semáforo.

—Es mi celular y puedo tener la música que yo quiera.—Me dice de manera ruda, lo volteo a ver con una ceja alzada. Estoy apunto de contestarle algo, pero me contengo. Sé quién ganará en esta discusión. Le doy en cancelar y le tiendo su celular.

— Tienes razón, es tu celular y puedes tener la música que quieras. Las playlist que quieras, y poner la música que quieras en TU carro. Yo solo soy la acompañante—Se queda con la boca abierta, tomo mi mochila para sacar mis audífonos y mi celular.

—¿Enserio vas a actuar así?—Me pregunta.

—No sé a qué te refieres—Le contesto sin volverlo a ver, me pongo uno de mis audífonos, le doy play a la primer canción que veo. No han empezado a sonar los primeros acordes cuando siento como el auricular es arrancado de mi oreja.—¿Qué te pasa?—Le preguntó exaltada, él niega con la cabeza.

—Deja de comportarte como una niña.

—Me comporto así porque teóricamente sigo siendo una niña.—Le digo con brusquedad.

—Debes de dejar de hacerlo—Me réplica un poco molesto. Sé que si seguimos como estamos las cosas se pondrán feas.

—Mira Christian, si estás enojado porque te pregunte de las canciones. Está bien, es tu celular y puedes tener lo que quieras, pero no voy a permitir tus malditos cambios de humor. —Le digo con calma, el relaja el semblante.—Así que... Por favor, ¿podríamos olvidar el incidente, y seguir con los planes?—Christian prende las intermitentes del carro.

—Isabella, ya no quiero que te sigas comportando como una niña. Sé que apenas cumplirás los 18, pero creo que es tiempo de que empieces a entender que yo no tomare bien... Ningún berrinche.

—Y creo que es momento de que tú entiendas... Que yo tampoco soportare tus cambios de humor tan repentinos—Termino de decir, damos el tema por cerrado.

Me pasa su celular, hago la lista rápido y le doy play. Christian arranca el carro dando su máxima velocidad. Pasan menos de cinco minutos cuando llegamos al local, Christian mira con un poco de desconfianza..

—No hay valet parking. ¿Segura que quieres comer aquí? —Me río.

—Por supuesto que sí, te aseguro que es uno de los lugares más seguros del mundo... Excepto, quizás por Hogwarts—Christian suelta una carcajada.

—Te recuerdo que Hogwarts fue destruido una vez —Le sonrió quitándome el cinturón de seguridad, él se quita el suyo.—Pero me portaré muy Harry, creeré que todo está bien.

—Bueno, pequeño Christian Potter—Me sonríe de manera burlona. Bajamos del carro, él lo rodea para ofrecerme la mano.

—¿Tú serías Bella Weasley?—Lo volteo a ver espantada.

—¡No! me cae mal Ginny. Prefiero ser Bella Granger —Arruga su frente con el ceño fruncido.

—No soporto a Ron.

—Y ni yo te imagino con el pelo rojo. No te preocupes, yo sé que entre Granger y Potter siempre hubo atracción.—Eso lo hace soltar una carcajada.

—Ay Señorita Granger... ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?—Me encojo de hombros, el ríe. Cuando entramos al local una señorita míos recibe con una enorme sonrisa

—Mesa para dos por favor—Les pide Christian, entramos al local. Nadie se vuelve a vernos esta vez, la señorita es piernas largas, ojos castaños y cabello rubio. Menea las caderas de modo exagerado, siendo sincera me intimida un poco. Nos sentamos en una mesa al fondo del restaurante.

Se acomoda "disimuladamente" el escote de la blusa, le sonríe de manera coqueta; hago una mueca al estilo Jennifer Lawrence en "En llamas".

—¿Porque pones esa cara?—Me pregunta ya que se fue la señora.

—Te estaba coqueteando—Le digo como si fuera lo más obvio, el ríe y niega con la cabeza.

—No importa, yo solo tengo ojos para ti—Levanto las cejas.

—Eso es muy... Alabador de su parte, Mr. Grey

—Solo para usted señorita Swan.—Me sigue el juego, llega un mesero con lindos ojos verdes. El tipo es atractivo pero es demasiado rubio para m gusto, pero es necesario para hacer enojar a Grey.

Empiezo a jugar con mi cabello moviéndolo con mis dedos mirando al mesero fijamente. Él se pone rojo cuando nota mi mirada sobre él.

—¿Qu..e...q..u...Que les puedo ofrecer?—Tartamuedea un poco, Christian se hace notar carraspeando.

—Una coca-cola, una orden de tacos, dedos de queso como aperitivo.—Me mira con una ceja alzada.—¿Un mini burrito?—Me río.

—Yo puedo pedir por mi—Le digo, me pasa la carta. Niego con la cabeza, me sé el menú de memoria.

—Un agua de horchata, otra orden de tacos... Sin piña. Y... ¿Siguen vendiendo de esas bolitas como de pollo?

—¿Nuestras palomitas?—Asiento.

—Y una de esas.—El mesero me sonríe aún rojo.

—Eso será todo—Interrumpe Christian, el mesero se vuelve hacia él.

—En un momento les traigo su orden—Desaparece de nuestra vista, me vuelvo hacia Christian el niega con la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—Le estabas coqueteando—Niego con la cabeza.

—No, no es así. Solo estaba siendo amable—Le digo con una sonrisa coqueta.—Solo coqueteo para y por usted señor Grey.

Me toma de la mano y juega con ella un poco, lo miro con un ceja alzada, juega una vez y otra con ellos, dicen que cuando uno encuentra a la persona que le gusta siente una sensación electrizante pasar por tu cuerpo entero... Yo no siento absolutamente nada, así que o Grey no me gusta o simplemente solo es atracción sexual.

Christian deposita un beso en mis nudillos, frunzo el ceño viendo ese gesto; ¿A cuántas mujeres les ha dado besos en los nudillos?

—¿Cuántas?—Le preguntó alejando mi mano.

—¿Cuántas que?—Me devuelve la pregunta.

—¿cuántas mujeres han sido?—Arruga el ceño

—No comprendo la pregunta.—Dice apretando los labios.

—No, si la entiendes.—Le replicó tomando mi mano con la otra.

—No es necesario que lo sepas.

—Necesito saber—Cierro los ojos.

—Unas 15.—Abro los ojos sorprendida.

—Son demasiadas—Susurro por lo bajo, estoy consiente de que me a escuchado porque lo veo asentir—¿Te das cuenta que... Tu hasta ahora eres el único con el que he tenido relaciones?

—Y espero que siga siendo así.

—Hay una gran diferencia entre quince personas y una sola—Se endereza en su lugar.—Catorce personas son la diferencia, catorce personas que tú tienes de experiencia. Y yo solo te tengo a ti. No sé si pueda con la presión de esto.—Me recargo en la silla y pongo mis manos en cabeza.

—Te he dicho que puedes dejarlo en cuanto tú quieras—Noto tensión en sus palabras.

—El problemas es que no sé si pueda "iniciarlo" —Digo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.—Me has dicho que no le haces el amor a nadie, pero ayer fuiste la persona más dulce con la que he estado. Que no duermes con nadie, dormimos juntos en la misma cama y no hubo ningún problema. Sinceramente no te entiendo—Niego con la cabeza.

—Por favor Isabella, solo inténtalo. Si no te gusta lo dejamos y hasta donde llegues.

—Y no te volveré a ver.—Él asiente.

—Esto no es sentimental, es puro deseo.

—Eso es obvio, sé que entre nosotros solo hay atracción física. Y no te pido nada más que eso.—Aclaró el punto, esta apunto de decirme otra cosa cuando suena mi celular, lo tomo rápidamente. Es una llamada de Edward, miro fijamente a Grey; él aprieta los puños.—Es mi jefe—Él asiente.

—No lo hagas esperar—Le ruedo los ojos negando con la cabeza, bajo la mirada al celular.

—_Bueno.__—__Contesto viendo fijamente a Grey._

—_Hola Bella, solo llamaba para preguntarte si mañana ¿si te ibas a presentar a trabajar?__—__La voz contenta de Edward me responde._

—_Por supuesto, supongo que será en la empresa en Portland ¿No?_

—_Así es, el Martes viajaremos a Seattle y ahí podremos tomar nuestro café.__—__Mierda, se me había olvidado el bendito café._

—_Claro, por mí está bien. ¿Volveremos ese mismo día a Portland?_

—_Tengo planeado que si, solo necesito ir a arreglar unos asuntos y obviamente, si no se posterga la reunión con Grey.__—__Genial la reunión es con Christian.__—__. Espero que no te incomode._

—_Por supuesto que no, tú eres el jefe y yo obedezco. Solo tendría que avisarle a Ana en que hotel nos hospedaríamos. __—__Escucho la risa de Edward de fondo._

—_No te preocupes con el tema del hotel. Tengo un departamento allá. _

—_¿Un departamento? Bueno, está bien.__—__Justo en ese momento llega la comida._

—_Una cosa más antes de colgar. ¿Estás en tu departamento?__—__Trago fuerte._

—_No, estoy en un restaurante con,.. Alguien. Luego te marco Edward, Bye._

—_Cuídate Bella._

Cuelgo el celular y lo dejo en la mesa, empiezo a comer las palomitas que es lo primero que nos han traído. Siento la mirada de Christian sobre mí en todo ese tiempo, me he comido dls palomitas y no estoy dispuesta a seguir con ese silencio incómodo.

—¿Qué es lo que te tienes?—Le preguntó dejando las palomitas a un lado

—Te quedaras en un hotel con él imbecil de Cullen—Le ruedo los ojos.

—Soy su secretaria, vamos a venir a Seattle el Martes. No sabe si la reunión se va a postergar, en caso de que sea así nos quedaríamos en el departamento de Edward. Y en caso de que no sea si; cada quien a su casa en Portland.—Le aclaró, el suelta un respiro.

—No va a ser necesario que te quedes en su departamento. Quédate conmigo—Niego con la cabeza sonriendo.

—¿Qué crees que pensaría Edward si me quedo a dormir contigo?

—¿Ahora es Edward?—Le pongo mala cara.—Perdona, solo que... ¿Qué importa lo que piense él?

—Es mi jefe, no quiero dar una mala imagen—Él me sonríe y se inclina sobre la mesa.

—Eres mía, hay que dejárselo en claro—Le doy una sonrisa burlona.

—No soy tuya, no he firmado nada. Y en caso que fuera de alguien, sería de mis padres o de Anastasia—El frunce el ceño cuando nombró a Ana—Y no tienes que demostrarle nada a Edward, él solo es muy atento y amable conmigo. Aparte, soy mejor amiga de su hermana, solo lo quiero como un amigo.

—Él no quiere solo una amistad contigo—Le ladeó la cabeza.

—Lo importante es que yo no le haré caso, con quien quiero más que una amistad... Es con otro—Le digo, él me sonríe y se inclina para depositar un beso en mi labios.—Acabo de comer palomitas de pollo, no creo que te guste.—Le digo cuando nos separamos, él me sonríe y toma mi mano entre las suyas.

—En tus labios todo me sabe bien—Me pongo roja de pies a cabeza. Bajo la mirada y me muerdo el labio.—Se cambia de ligar y se sienta a mi lado, pone su brazo alrededor de mi.—Y eso que las palomitas de pollo no me gustan—Niego con la cabeza.

—Que incorregible es usted, señor Grey—Él baja su cabeza y vuelve a besarme de manera pasional, nos separamos jadeantes en busca de aire.

—No se imagina cuanto, señorita Steele.

Justo en ese momento llega la camarera para dejarnos nuestro pedido, Christian me sonríe para que empecemos a comer, me quita el brazo de los hombros; con su mano acaricia mi pierna de por debajo de la mesa. Le sonrió con picardía, esta será una noche muy larga.

.

.

.

Media hora después yo todavía sigo comiendo, Christian ya se a acabado mis palomitas y sus dedos de queso. Le pegue en el hombro de manera de regaño por acabarse mis cosas. No sirvió para mucho ya que me robo un beso y pidió otra orden de palomitas. Cuando por fin me termino los tacos, estoy poco llena pero sigo queriendo mis palomitas.

—Christian, ¿Puedo llevarme mis palomitas para comer?—Él frunce el ceño.—Es que me las quiero comer, pero ya me llené. Pero es muy probable que en el camino me den ganas de comer.—Él suelta una pequeña carcajada.

—Esta bien, nos las llevamos.—Llama al mesero, le indica que las palomitas son para llevar y un agua de horchata.—¿Vas a ir al baño?—Asiento, me levanto y él me suelta una nalgada lo miro con los ojos abiertos.

—Contrólese señor Grey.

—No creo que pueda hacerlo—Le ruedo los ojos, sigo el camino hacia baño. Cuando entro me quedo de una sola pieza, no puedo creer que ella esté aquí, con su cabellera cobriza, sus ojos grises, sus curvas de Modelo y sus perfectas facciones. Intentó salir del baño, pero justo en ese momento ella me ve.

—Bells—Se acerca a abrazarme, su vestido deja ver más piel de la necesaria y con los tacones que siempre ha usado me saca más de media cabeza.—Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo.—Se separa de lo u me sonríe.

—Natalie—Digo sorprendida. Frunce su ceño.

—¿no te alegras de verme?—Niego con la cabeza y una sonrisa en el rostro.

—No, claro que me alegro. Solo que pensé que seguían en Rusia.—Le aclaró, bajo la mirada hacia mi celular.

—Ya me tarde mucho, mi pareja me ha de estar esperando—Ella frunce su ceño.

—¿Pareja? Solo han pasado dos años desde que nos fuimos. ¿Ya olvidaste a mi hermano?—Trago fuerte.—Bueno, no importa. Ten toma mi numero, deberíamos de juntarnos un día e ir a tomar un café. —Asiento.

—Si, deberíamos de hacerlo. Yo te marcare—Guardo la tarjeta en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.—Supongo que viniste sola.—Ella niega.

—Vine con mis padres.—Puedo respirar tranquila.

—Bueno, nos vemos después Natalia. Adiós—Salgo corriendo del baño, logró esquivar a un mesero, me acerco a uno de los pedestales cuidando que Christian no me vea. Marcó el número de Ana rápidamente.

—Nena—Dice ella al tercer timbrazo.

—No tengo tiempo—Escucho cómo se levanta del lugar en donde está sentada.

—¿Te hizo algo? Dímelo—Escucho desesperación en su voz.

—No, Christian no me ha hecho nada.—Veo como Natalie sale del baño.—Se trata de Alex, está de vuelta.

.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Les gustó? Espero que así sea, mis amores.

¿Se esperaban que Christian fuera fan de Harry Potter? O quizá se sorprendan más ... ¿Por la hermana de Alex? Déjenme sus reviews para saberlo.

Lamento alguna falta de ortografía o de redacción, como ya dije en el capítulo anterior... No tengo beta, por causas de fuerza mayor, mi (ex) beta y yo ya no trabajaremos juntas.

Si alguien es beta o sepan de un lugar en donde pueda encontrar una.


	12. Chapter 12

—Bella... Eso es imposible. Estaban en Rusia. —Trata de encontrar una explicación.

—Me he encontrado con Natalie, sus padres vinieron... Eso quiere decir que Alex está cerca. —Mi voz se escucha agitada y nerviosa.

—Tranquila... Tú deja que yo me encargue, hablaré con el tío Charlie para ver qué se puede hacer. —Dice, escucho como teclea cosas en el teclado de la computadora de Kate —Pero por favor, mantente calmada. Y creo que ya va siendo hora que le cuentes a Grey de Alex. —Mi mente se queda en blanco; levanto la vista. Christian viene hacia mí.

—Creo que tienes razón, nos vemos al rato. —Cuelgo el celular.

—Creo que estabas en el baño...—Señala el camino

—Si fui al baño, hice lo que tenía que hacer, pero recibí una llamada de Anastasia...

— ¿Y porque no la contestaste en el baño?—Me encojo de hombros.

—No sé, quizá se me fue el avión u otra cosa. —Mi voz se nota nerviosa y eso él no lo pasa desapercibido.

— ¿todo bien Isabella? No debo de recordarte que no me gustan las mentiras ¿Verdad?

—Verdad, y no es ninguna mentira. —Le enseño la pantalla—Era con Anastasia, no con nadie más. —Me cruzo de brazos y niego con la cabeza

—Solo me tenías preocupado Isabella, debes de saber que yo no perdono un error, ni una mentira. Así que por favor, no me ocultes nada—Me toma de la cara y deposita un beso en mis labios. —Ya vámonos. —Me toma del brazo y salimos del local, me tiende la bolsa donde van las palomitas de pollo.

Me abre la puerta del carro, entró en el con un agradecimiento de cabeza; rodea el carro para subirse. No cruzamos palabras la mayor parte del camino, pone la playlist que he hecho, me como las palomitas, en ningún momento cruzamos palabras. Le pregunto que si está bien, peor él simplemente me contesta de manera cortante con un sí, y así contesta a las demás preguntas que le hago. Me termino durmiendo al cabo de dos horas de trayecto.

.

.

.

_**"¿Dónde estoy?" **_

_**Me pregunto mentalmente.**_

_**Siento como si ya estuviera en un lugar conocido, un presentimiento recorre todo mi cuerpo. **_

_**Mi cuerpo está cubierto por un vestido azul turquesa, hace frío y yo simplemente traigo puesta esta ropa. Subo mi mano a mi cabello, esta corto como hace dos años. **_

_**Escucho pisadas tras de mí, volteo para ver unas linternas, es la policía. Entre cierro los ojos para ver mejor, no, no es al policía. Es él, viene detrás de mí.**_

_**Comienzo a correr volteando de vez en cuando para ver su rostro contraído de furia, y sé dónde estoy, estoy en el mismo lugar en donde viví mi peor pesadilla hace dos malditos años. El miedo crece en mi cada vez más, el vestido se atora en las ramas de los árboles haciéndose un pedazo de tela cada vez más chiquito. Tropiezo con un tronco, pero ni aun así me detengo; me levanto con cierta maestría y continuó mi huida.**_

_**Cada vez está más cerca, puedo sentir su respiración detrás de mí, el calor de su cuerpo, está a punto de alcanzarme. La sangre inunda mis oídos dificultando e escuchar, corro sin rumbo fijo, respirar se me hace cada vez más difícil. **_

_**Me recargo en un árbol tratando de recuperarme, cuando voy a retomar la marcha sus manos me hacen voltear de manera brusca; quedamos frente a frente. Levanta su mano en señal de agresividad; cierro los ojos esperando el impacto de esa mano tan conocida en mi mejilla.**_

_**El golpe nunca llega, abro los ojos y la garganta se me seca; observó el lugar inspeccionando cada detalle.**_

_**Estoy en un departamento, pero no cualquier departamento, el de Christian.**_

_**Me acerco a uno de los ventanales, observó mi reflejo, un vestido azul corto de cuello alto envuelve mi cuerpo con delicadeza, zapatos de correas plateados, subo mi mano a mi cabello está agarrado en un chongo; vuelve a estar largo. El maquillaje es natural, unas manos envuelven mi cintura; me giro con el corazón desbocado.**_

_**Christian me sonríe de manera dulce, se inclina para besarme; el beso es delicado y lleno de ternura. Nos separamos, él con una sonrisa en el rostro y yo con inquietud en el mío. **_

_**Me toma de la mano, juntos camino al centro del salón; con un control enciende el aparato electrónico; comienza a sonar una canción lenta, me acerca a su cuerpo para comenzar a mí vernos al compás de la canción. Damos un par de vueltas por todo el salón justo en el momento en el que se escucha el elevador llegar. Él se detiene con una sonrisa en su rostro; apaga el aparato y va a abrir; escucho que viene platicando con alguien. Reconocería esa voz donde fuera; comienzo a dar pasos torpes con las piernas temblándome como gelatina.**_

_**La boca se me seca cuando llego a su altura, Christian está junto con Alex platicando de cosas triviales.**_

_**"¿Qué sucede aquí?" Preguntó pero ninguno de los dos contesta. "Christian" Lo llamo pero sigue sin voltear. Está muy animado charlando. "Alexander" No obtengo respuesta alguna sobre mi pregunta y ninguno de los dos voltea a verme. "¡Respondan mi pregunta!" Grito, es la única manera en la que ambos giran su rostro hacia mí con sonrisas macabras.**_

_**"No creí que tu mascota hablara, Grey" Mi corazón se acelera cuando veo cómo se acercan a no a rodearme. Christian me abraza de la cintura y me besa el cuello.**_

_**"Le doy un poco... De libertades" Lo veo de reojo y noto que sonríe de manera arrogante. "Si se porta bien puede hablar, si es una mala niña. Tiene que guardar silencio" me jala el cabello haciendo que mi cabeza se valla hacia atrás y el chongo se desate.**_

_**"Por lo que veo, es una niña... Muuuuy buena" Alexander se acerca a mí levantando su mano, acercándola lentamente a mi mejilla cierro los ojos con repugnancia cuando está apunto de tocar...**_

.

.

.

.

Me despierto sobresaltada cuando una mano fría me acaricia la mejilla.

—Isabella—Me tallo los ojos antes de abrirlos completamente. —Demos un paseo. —Veo a mi alrededor, se ha detenido en un sendero; el bosque. Me bajo del carro, camino hacia su lado, toma mi mano. Caminamos apreciando el paisaje, intenso despejar mi mente del sueño.

—Su nombre es Elena—Lo miro con una ceja alzada, suelto un bostezo.

— ¿A quién te refieres?—Le preguntó desconcertada.

—Así se llama la mujer que me enseñó este mundo. Una amiga de mi madre—Me detengo en seco. —Me sedujo cuando yo era un adolescente, fui su sumiso durante 6 años.

—Ósea me estás diciendo que saliste con la señora Taylor-Johnson—Suelta una carcajada.

—Le encantará ese sobrenombre, aunque creo que ella preferiría Mr. Robinson—Lo miro con una ceja alzada.

—Me fascina que a ti te cause mucha gracia esto, no por ser... "caprichosa". Pero sigues en contacto con ella.

—Tenemos negocios juntos, no porque yo quiera. —Niego con la cabeza.

—No me tienes que dar explicaciones. Es tu vida y tú decides a quien frecuentas. Aunque ese alguien sea la señora Taylor-Johnson —vuelve a soltar una carcajada—Todo esto me sobrepasa. —Reinicio la marcha hasta llegar a una especie de lago. Cruzó los brazos sobre mi pecho, bajo la mirada. —Ya no sólo se trata de tus miles de sumisas, ahora compito contra una mujer mayor...con mucha más experiencia de la que yo llegare a tener en un año.

Siento como sus brazos me rodean, su mentón se recarga en mi cabeza.

—Ella y yo, ya no tenemos nada. Solo una linda amistad y un negocio en común —Inhala mi aroma.

—Tengo miedo que empieces a compararme, porque sé que saldría perdiendo.

—Tú no perderías nunca si yo las comparara. Son completamente diferentes, tú eres Elizabeth Beneth y ella Anne de Bourgh, —Me río por su comparación—No hay ni un punto de comparación. —Me giro hacia él, me envuelve en sus brazos, yo subo los míos a su cuello.

—No tengo nada que temer—Esta vez es una afirmación— ¿Pero qué pasa si ella us...?

—Quieres callarte de una vez—Y su forma de hacerlo es posicionando sus labios contra los míos en un tierno y pasional beso. Pau lengua entra en mi cavidad jugueteando un poco con la mía; gimo en el beso y muerdo su labio inferior ocasionándole un gruñido.

Nos separamos a falta de aire, pero aun así no me suelta, coloca un mechón de cabello rebelde detrás de mi oreja.

—Tenemos que continuar.

—Si.

.

.

.

Nos continuamos besando unos segundos más en el umbral de la puerta; hemos llegado aproximadamente diez minutos, no me ha dejado entrar.

—Basta... Debo entrar, mañana trabajo—Digo en un gemido cuando empieza a besar mi cuello.

—Podría convencerte de irnos al Escala—Murmura contra mí sensible piel.

—Podrías—Atraigo su mirada a la mía. —Pero no lo harás, por qué comprendes que necesito ganarme la vida —Él suelta un suspiro resignado, acaricio sus labios. —Y ya es hora de que vuelvas a tu casa—Me deposita un suave beso en los labios.

—Tienes toda la razón. —Me pega más a su cuerpo, alzó una de mis cejas y él suelta una carcajada. —Cita, el miércoles, en la empresa.

—Eres muy mandón—Se encoge de hombros—Pero está bien, nos vemos el Miércoles. —Me volteo para abrir la puerta. Me da una nalgada que me hace brincar en mi lugar.

—Espero que sueñes conmigo —Dice cuando doy un paso hacia adentro. —Yo sí lo haré.

— ¿soñaras contigo? Que arrogante eres—Niega con la cabeza. —Una cosa más antes de que te vayas...—Subo mi camisa un poco dejando ver mi abdomen, bajo un como mi pantalón— ¿Crees que le haga de Modelo de Calvin Klein?—Sus ojos se abren a más no poder cuando ve su ropa interior. —Buenas noche, Christian—Entro por completo y cierro la puerta.

Me recargo en ella, suelto una risa tonta. Me repongo de ese pequeño deslumbre, camino hacia el cuarto; llamó a Kate y a Ana, parece que no están porque ninguna me responde. Entro a mi cuarto y dejó la mochila en la cama; solo saco mi iPod y mi iPhone, me acuesto y cierro los ojos por un momento.

Estoy yendo demasiado rápido con Christian, con nadie más había ido así como voy con él. Creo que ya estoy apresurando demasiado las cosas. Mi celular vibra sacándome de mis pensamientos, abro los ojos y me enderezó en la cama; es un mensaje de WhatsApp, de un número desconocido. Desbloqueó el celular curioso por quien sea el sujeto.

El color huye de mí rostro al ver las fotos, un nudo en mi garganta aparece a los pocos segundos, las manos me tiemblan y la respiración es entrecortada... Son fotos de Christian y yo, juntos, el día de hoy.

_Chiquita, __¿enserio lo llevaste a NUESTRO lugar? Eres una niña mala, muy mala._

Un solo nombre aparece en mi mente... Alex—

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo agreguen a favoritos y dejen sus comentarios, las quiero mucho y lamentó la tardanza a partir de ahora intentare actualizar más seguido. En mi grupo de Facebook se subirán videos de esta historia y de otras.

Bueno ahora sí, muchas gracias y hasta la próxima.

Bella


	13. Negocios

_Tí__tulo: 50 Sombras de Perversión_

_Autora: BellaGreyHerondale_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no que le pertenecen a la maravillosa E.L James y a la original Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos._

_Summary: Tres...__É__l no me conviene. Dos...Una parte de mi dice que salga corriendo Uno...Pero esos ojos hacen que quiera probar má__s. __¿Que pasara cuando llegue a cero? -Esto deberí__a estar prohibido.-Digo en un jadeo. -El placer no se prohí__be, Isabella.-Dice y besa mi cuello.-Pero si lo está__, eso hace que te desee má__s._

_Hola... Sé que he tardado una eternidad en actualizar, pero aquí un capítulo nuevo. Espero les guste y haber que opinan. Recuerden que sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí, ustedes me ayudan a mejorar como escritora. Les recuerdo que cada que publique un capítulo nuevo ustedes se pueden crear una hipótesis y dejarla en los comentarios, si aciertan se les premiará con algo, para más información entrar al grupo de Facebook sobre mis historias. Las quiero muchísimo y sin más por el momento les el capítulo._

_Capítulo 12:_

_Negocios._

Mi primer día de trabajo transcurre tranquilo, nada es inolvidable solo quizás porque Edward llevo un cupcake de naranja con nueces para mí, sin saber que yo soy alérgica a ambas cosas.

Estuvimos planeando lo de mañana, nos iremos hoy en la noche para llegar a descansar allá y poder estar tranquilos con el tiempo que tenemos. Nos quedaremos en el departamento de Edward, no le he avisado a Christian pero sé que tengo que hacerlo; no quiero que se entere por nadie más y se enoje conmigo por no decirle antes. Conociéndolo se que se pondrá furioso si alguien más se lo cuenta.

Conozco a todos los integrantes del equipo de Edward, Ángela es una chica muy agradable ella y su novio Ben son los de informática, Tyler es un Casanova que por sonreírme cree que le abriré las piernas, Jéssica y Lauren no son mejores se la pasan tratando de seducir a Edward con sus faldas de prostitutas y sus escotes de golfas. En toda la oficina Ángela y yo somos las únicas decentes.

No he hablado con Ana de lo de Alex, pero sí con mi tío Charlie y su esposa (mi tía) Renee; tengo que guardar la calma y no mostrarme nerviosa en público (Para demostrarle que no me importa lo que haga), también platicamos un poco de mi graduación y la carrera que estudiare, es divertido hablar con ellos. A Kate le platiqué que no sabía si decirle a Christian de lo de Alex o si me lo debía de guardar, obviamente me aconsejó lo último; poniendo de pretexto que no conozco hace mucho tiempo a Christian. Mi papa me hablo en la mañana, cosa que es de extrañar ya que el solo tiene contacto con Ana, a mí me habla una vez al mes o cada dos meses; y solo hablamos de asuntos del colegio y obviamente me dice que ya debo de tomar la decisión de que carrera estudiare, al decirle que no tenía ninguna preferencia comenzamos a discutir, cosa que no termino bien ya que él me termino gritando y yo le colgué el teléfono; lo más probable es que en el transcurso del día me hable mamá para regañarme por ser tan grosera con Ray.

Bueno volviendo a lo que es interesante y dejando de lado lo que no es.

Christian me envío una orquídea al trabajo con una tarjeta con una frase de Shakespeare "La mujer es un manjar digno de dioses, cuando no lo cocina el diablo" y con un lindo "Mucha suerte en el trabajo"; esas dos frases en la misma tarjeta me sacaron una sonrisa, la cual duró poco, la expresión de desilusión de Edward fue lo que me saco de mi alegrí mas extraño que parezca, me sentí un poco mal por él.

Alice llega a las tres de la tarde para ir a comer juntas, Edward nos acompaña. En la oficina todos se sorprenden, Edward me explica que nunca sale a comer con nadie, ni siquiera con su familia. En susurros Alice me dice que es por mi.

La comida pasa tranquila entre risas y platica. Alice ya tiene departamento en París me invita a ir con ella dos semanas después de que nos graduemos. Edward sonríe por cada ocurrencia que tiene su hermana.

A la una en punto mi teléfono suena por la entrada de un nuevo mensaje, es Christian.

**De: Chirstian Grey**

**Para: Isabella Steele.**

**Asunto: Primer Día de trabajo.**

**Señorita Steele, espero que se encuentre muy bien. Le envió este mensaje deseándole un muy buen día... ¿Recibió mi regalo?**

**Christian Grey, **

Tan solo terminar el mensaje aparece una sonrisa en mi rostro. Me apresuro a contestar.

**De: Bella Steele**

**Para: Christian Grey.**

**Asunto: Gracias por las flores.**

**Fue un detalle muy lindo la orquídea, y muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos**.

Me debato entre decirle por mensaje lo que pasa con Edward o no.

**En estos días voy a estar por Seattle, quizás podríamos vernos. ;)**

**Bella Steele, asistente personal de Edward Cullen**

**Su mensaje no tarda en llegar.**

**De: Christian Grey**

**Para: Isabella Steele.**

**Asunto: Donde te quedaras...?**

**Eso seria estupendo, podrías salir a cenar el Martes. ¿Qué te parece?**

**Y por cierto no me gusta tu firma**

**Christian Grey**

Niego con la cabeza, ya salió esa vena celosa je me atrae hacia él.

**De: Bella Steele**

**Para: Christian Grey.**

**Asunto: En el departamento de Edward.**

**El Martes no puedo, asuntos de personales. ¿El miércoles? Y así podemos aclarar varias cosas... **

**Bella Steele, asistente personal de Edward Cullen. **

Espero su respuesta mientras hago anotaciones en el cuaderno que he llevado a la comida, Edward me mira fijamente y entablamos una pequeña conversación que no dura mucho cuando un mensaje nuevo, me disculpo con la mirada y veo de qué se trata ahora.

**De: Christian Grey. **

**Para: Bella Steele. **

**Asunto: ... No. **

**¿Cómo que con Cullen? ¿Solos? Me niego a dejar que te quedes con él, tú te quedas conmigo y punto.**

**El miércoles si puedo... **

**Christian Grey**

Ruedo los ojos, él no puede decidir sobre qué haré o no, como él dijo esto solo es físico. Nada más eso. Pero aún encima de eso siento la necesidad de aclararle lo que pasa, y que no compartiré sola el departamento con Edward.

**De: Bella Steele**

**Para: Christian Grey.**

**Asunto: Celos donde?**

**No me quedaré sola con él, ira todo su equipo de trabajo. Por dios gobierna tus celos.**

**La cena será de negocios.**

**De: Christian Grey. **

**Para: Bella Steele**

**Asunto: Aquí en Seattle.**

**Negocios? Suena comprometedor, ya leíste el contrato. Supongo que por eso me quieres ver.**

No le contesto, si no que solo dejo que haga sus suposiciones. Volvemos a la oficina, Edward queda en mandarme algunas cosas para la junta de mañana. Me deja salir antes del trabajo.

Al llegar al departamento me encuentro con Kate y el hermano de Christian comiendo en la sala.

—Pensé que llegarías más tarde—Niego con la cabeza ante el extraño saludo de Kate.

—Mañana irémos a Seattle, por eso me dejo salir antes. Tengo que hacer la maleta—Digo mirándola con una sonrisa.—Hola Elliot-Lo saludó agitando la mano.

—Bells—Veo a Kate fijamente, ella se encoge de hombros,—Técnicamente ya soy familia.—Niego con la cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Serás familia cuando conozcas a Ethan... Su hermano—Señaló a Kate ella se pone roja.—Pero aquí ya eres aceptado. Kate haz visto a Ana—Ella niega con la cabeza.—Que raro.

—En la mañana salió y dijo que volvía a las nueve de la noche.—Me explica.

—Lastima, me hubiera gustado verla antes de que me vaya.—Saco el helado de la nevera, -estaré en mi cuarto, me voy a las ocho.—Le digo antes de encerrarme en mi habitación, cierro la puerta con un puntapié.

Dejó las cosas y me quito los zapatos, me siento en la cama esperando a que me llegue el correo de Edward, Kate me ha prestado su computadora unos días en lo que consigo para comprarme una. Tomo el contrato que está en la mesa de noche, ya todas mis anotaciones están hechas y también mis correcciones, y demás cosas que tengo dudas.

Le pediré a Christian que tenga un proyector, he preparado diapositivas para enseñarle que es lo que aceptaré y que no, hasta donde estoy dispuesta a llegar y a dónde no.

Me levanto y comienzo ha hacer las maletas, no llevaré mucha ropa solo unos tres cambios de vestir y zapatos, obviamente los artefactos de higiene personal, maquillaje y medicamento.

Mi celular comienza a sonar, es Christian, contestó sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¿Es que no puedes vivir sin mí o que sucede?—Le preguntó cerrando la mochila, me siento en la cama. Escucho su risa de fondo.

—Me tienes hechizado—Me muerdo el labio—¿Solo quiero saber a que hora llegas a Seattle?

—Nos iremos en la avioneta de Edward, estaré ahí como en la madrugada más o menos.

—Entonces... Podemos desayunar juntos—No es pregunta, es una exigencia.

—No creo, voy a salir a una junta con Edward. Desayunare en su departamento con todos los demás, no creo poderte ver mañana. —Escucho como toma una bocanada de aire muy fuerte.

—Encontraremos la manera—sonrío por ese gesto.

—Nos vemos hasta el Miércoles.

—Te quiero ver—Mi Corazón late muy fuerte por sus palabras. Y eso está mal, no me puedo ilusionar.

—Tu pusiste las reglas—Susurro al teléfono.—Tu mismo advertiste que solo era físico.

—Se lo que dije y aveces lamento haberlo hecho.—Muerdo mi labio—Y creo que esta es una de esas ocasiones, quizá yo quiera algo más que físico.

Mi corazón se detiene por un breve instante.

—¿Te parece si lo discutimos el miércoles?—Pregunto mordiendo mi labio.

—Esta bien—Escucho su voz de resignación.

—Será una cena de negocios.

—Llevare mi mejor traje—Suelto una pequeña risa.

—Eso espero..

.

.

.

La avioneta aterriza a las 2 de la mañana, tuvimos que parar a tomar combustible, Ángela y Ben están todavía despiertos y los demás han estado durmiendo todo el camino.

El departamento es un poco más pequeño que el de Christian, pero aun así es hermoso.

El piano está junto a las escaleras, la sala pegada a un ventanal, la cocina está a lado contrario del comedor, todo en tonos caoba y beige.

Mi habitación está junto a la de Edward, él me ayuda con las maletas. Le mando un mensaje a Christian esperando que esté dormido.

**He llegado a Seattle segura, espero que estés soñando conmigo en estos momentos. **

**Me alegra que estés sana y salvo, y estaba soñando contigo; de una manera muy excitante**

Muerdo mis labios, me encanta como es de directo.

**Como?**

**Estábamos en mi oficina y yo te envestía desde atrás mientras tú estabas pegada a la ventana y gemías de anticipación.**

Cierro las piernas frotando mi intimidad por inercia, me imagino lo que dice y ya quiero probar.

**.Te gustaría hacerlo? Que levante mi trasero hacia ti mientras de hundes más y más es mi; mientras gimo que me des más duro y que no seas tierno... Apuesto que haz de tener una erección, imagínate mis labios tomándote otra vez.**

**Eres una niña muy traviesa. Ahora por tu culpa tendré que ir a darme un baño rápido, no te librarás de mí el miércoles. Te daré unos muy buenos azotes.**

Sonrío sin darme cuenta pensando en lo que pasara y como se sentirá, veo la hora y noto que ya es un poco tarde.

**Señor Grey, usted nunca cambia. Me tengo que ir a dormir, mañana tengo una junta muy importante y no puedo ir desvelada... Y por cierto es mas fácil hablar por aquí que por correos.**

**Que tenga buenos sueños señorita Steele, y si me gusta más hablar contigo por aquí... Respondes de inmediato.**

Niego con la cabeza y dejo el celular cargándose lo que queda de madrugada.

Me levanto a eso de las cinco de mañana, me doy un baño rápido y me pongo una falda negra con unos zapatos de piso vino, una blusa color durazno y accesorios sencillos; recojo mi cabello en un chongo, decido no llevar maquillaje. Salgo de mi cuarto con mi celular en mano, tengo un mensaje de Christian.

**Buenos Días preciosa, espero tengas un muy buen día de trabajo, márcame en cuanto salgas del trabajo, pasare a recogerte**

Sonrío negando con la cabeza, simplemente me encanta como me hace sentir, contestó con un simple buenos días y camino hacia dónde están todos. Edward me ofrece un café que aceptó agradecida, no soy de café pero no puedo negar que cuando se está cansado sirve de mucha ayuda, como por ejemplo: mantenerte despierta durante doro el día. Me lo tomo junto con mi vitamina y un poco de fruta.

Arreglamos los papeles y a las siete salimos hacia dónde será la junta, mi boca se seca cuñado reconozco el edificio...es de Christian. Su apellido brilla en la entrada, muerdo mi labio y bajo la mirada sonriendo, lo más seguro es que ya lo sabía él y por eso su insistencia en que desayunáramos juntos.

Edward me da la mano para salir, juntos caminamos hacia la entrada.

—Creo que debí haberme puesto tacones—Le susurró viendo a todas las empleadas de Christian con tacones y con vestimenta minimalista, hasta las chicas que vinieron con nosotros visten esos colores.—Resaltó mucho.

—Me gusta cómo te ves —Me susurra en el oído y yo rio—Eres joven, te verías medio amargada si utilizaras esos tonos—Ambos reímos por su comentario , escuchamos como todos comienzan a susurrar, levantó la mirada y veo a Christian caminar hacia nosotros con el ceño fruncido.

—Señor Cullen—inclina la cabeza hacia Edward.—Señorita Steele—Asiente cuando me voltea a ver, puedo notar como aprieta los puños a su costado, está furioso.

—Señor Grey—Contesto con cortesía.

—Pasemos a la sala de juntas—Dice con tono serio, nos guía hacia la sala. Ambos me dejan pasar antes que nadie. Camino hacia siento que está junto al que dice Sr. Cullen, miro a todos entrar. Christian se sienta en la cabeza de la mesa, lo observó y noto que me mira fijamente nos quedamos así por un minuto hasta que todos han tomado su asiento.

—Bueno Señor Cullen, lo escucho—Christian ve a Edward con enojo.

Ed se levanta de su asiento y se acomoda el traje.

Comienza a explicar el negocio, es interesante presto atención a cada detalle que dice, desde como se haría la expropiación hasta dónde llegaría. Christian no parece tan convencido del negocio. Quedan en ir a comer hoy, Christian llevará a su mano derecha y a su asistente, Edward solo me llevará a mi de apoyo.

Salimos todos juntos de la sala, ellos dos comienza ha hablar sobre el negocio y las ventajas que tendría Christian en el negocio, logró escuchar que si sacara gran ventaja.

Vamos caminando hacia un restaurante que está cerca de ahí, Christian me abre la silla para que me siente antes que Edward; le agradezco con un asentimiento de cabeza y un suave gracias.

Edward pide una pasta a la italiana, Ross una ensalada de pollo, Ricardo (asistente de Christian, que también es rubio) pide pescado, Christian me mira fijamente cuando ordena el plato del día. Bajo la mirada a mi celular y noto que es un mensaje de él.

**Pide una ensalada de camarones, es la mejor de la casa.**

Lo miro con una ceja alzada pero sigo su consejo, no se tardan nada en traernos la comida. Antes de comenzar a comer me levanto y me disculpo para ir al tocador. Al entrar noto que no hay nadie. Me recargo en el lava manos y suelto un suspiro; la puerta se abre de manera brusca, volteo esperando encontrar a una señora gorda enojada, pero nada de eso sucede... Entra Christian enojado si, pero no gordo. Cierra la puerta con seguro.

Se acerca a mí y me besa con demencia, jadeo en su boca y enredo mis brazos a su alrededor. Me alza del trasero y me deja sentada en el lavamanos.

—Te gusta hacerme enojar—Su afirmación la hace mientras besa mi cuello y sus bajos alzan mi falda.

—No te entiendo—Digo entrecortadamente.

—Traes esta falda que entalla tu trasero al caminar, esta blusa transparente que me permite ver tu sostén que ahora que lo siento—Siento como aporta mi pecho en su mano—Es de encaje... Y de mi favorito —Besa mi cuello, siento como sube su mano por debajo de mi falda, jala las bragas rompiéndolas. Doy un brinco de sorpresa.

—Oye—jadeo—Eran nueva

—Te compraré más—Desabrocha sus pantalones y me acerca a él enterrándose con fuerza, clavo mis uñas en su hombro y gimo su nombre.—Quiero que recuerdes de quién eres, que solo yo puedo tocarte—Asiento y me agarro de una llave mientras él se mueve cada vez más rápido en mi.

—Más... Más rápido—Susurro en sus labios y lo beso.

—Así es como te imagine—Me dice besándome con fuerza y tomando mis caderas para moverme más, muerdo su labio con fuerza y contraigo mis paredes a su alrededor.

Él orgasmo se acerca peligrosamente, esto es demasiado bueno... Demasiado excitante. El pensar que alguien nos puede escuchar o pero aun vernos, me excita como nunca. Juego con su cabello y mi orgasmo llega, el gime en mi boca llegando conmigo; se sale de mi y veo cómo se quita el condon.

—¿Como te lo pusiste?—Pregunto acomodando mi ropa.

—Estabas ocupada pensando en cómo te lo iba a hacer que ni te diste cuenta —Ríe y yo niego con la cabeza, se acerca y me da un beso.—Te espero en la mesa.—Veo cómo sale del baño dejándome sola, me veo la espejo y mis ojos brillan de extasis total, brillan como una recién follada.

—


End file.
